


The Night We Met

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Because that's all I know how to write, But hurt you good, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Sadness, There will be fluff, This fic will definitely hurt, a lot of flirting, flirty banter, heaps of angst, in the distant future, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: The timeline is set 1 year after the merge. Josie Saltzman is a young vampire. She turned off her humanity after Alaric’s death. Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman can’t figure out what to do with the girl they care so deeply about so they call the one person that can bring Josie back. Penelope Park. But it's been 7 years since Josie and Penelope have seen each other. Will she be the answer to their problems? Or will she create new ones?This fic is definitely focused on the song "The Night We Met". Listen to the song and that's how Josie and Penelope have felt in the last 7 years without each other.





	1. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I got so much love on "The Reunion" that I knew I needed to make another Posie fic. I've had this idea for a while. I've always wanted to write dark Josie and this is quite close to it and Penelope being the one to bring Josie back? Gold. 
> 
> So this is going to be a bit different than my last fic. I really only focused on Josie and Penelope but this one I will focus on two other couples in the background. Hope that's totally okay!

Hope had just woken up and she reached for Lizzie but then she had realized the bed was empty. Before she could think more about that, she heard loud music coming from the kitchen.

Hope opened her bedroom door and there were at least a dozen people in her house. Vampires to be exact. She saw Josie dancing on the table and all she could do was sigh. Hope noticed Lizzie was drinking some coffee in the kitchen as that was the only place a vampire wasn’t at. Lizzie saw Hope and headed right in her direction with another cup of coffee in her hand.

Hope gave Lizzie a smile and Lizzie placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

“Good morning, babe.” Lizzie smiled, placing the cup of coffee in Hope’s hand.

“Do I even want to ask?” Hope was looking at Josie.

“The best thing to do is ignore her. That’s what I do now.” Lizzie sighed.

Hope nodded but before the girls could do anything Josie was heading right towards them.

“No coffee for me? That’s a bit rude, sis.” Josie stole Hope’s coffee.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a bitch all the time, I would have made you some.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Jo. Isn’t this getting a bit old?” Hope asked.

“Just because I had a crush on you forever ago doesn’t mean you get to weigh in on my life.” Josie looked at Hope.

“Josie. You’re my best friend. Please.” Hope was almost begging.

“Stop trying to search for that Josie. Because she’s never coming back.” Josie smirked.

“Don’t talk to her like that. She’s just trying to help.” Lizzie looked annoyed.

“Oh, that’s cute. Sticking up for your girlfriend. Funny how you never stuck up for your own sister.” Josie smiled.

“Josie, shut up. I was the one that was picking up all the pieces, you’re the coward that turned your humanity off.” Lizzie was being protective.

“This is boring. I’m going back to dancing on the table. See you later losers.” Josie chuckled.

Josie gave Hope back her coffee and jumped onto the table. She continued dancing with more than one vampire. Hope took a deep breath in and Lizzie tried to comfort her. There was honestly nothing they could do to bring Josie back. They tried everything. Or did they?

**xxx**

Penelope was sitting on her couch, watching the television. She was flicking through the channels trying to find anything to watch but was having no luck. She got bored and turned off the television all together. Landon had slid onto the couch sitting next to her.

“Hey, Pen. What are you doing?” Landon raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Lan. Don’t you look cute.” Penelope smiled looking at Landon all dressed up.

“Penelope… I’m a taken man.” Landon chuckled.

“In your dreams, Kirby. In your dreams.” Penelope playfully hit Landon’s shoulder.

“Weren’t you supposed to be going out with that cute girl from the coffee shop? Wasn’t that tonight?” Landon asked.

“About that… I cancelled.” Penelope started to look away.

“Why would you cancel? She’s gorgeous!” Landon was confused.

“I wasn’t feeling it. I guess I’m just waiting to find what you and Jed have.” Penelope sighed.

“Penelope, you might never find that again. But you won’t know until you put yourself out there.” Landon reassuringly smiled.

“Again?” Penelope titled her head.

“We both know why you haven’t moved on in the last seven years.” Landon smiled.

“I hate you. You know that?” Penelope sighed.

“I know.” Landon reached for Penelope’s hand.

Penelope held Landon’s hand and she honestly never thought she would love this guy so much. Platonically of course.

“Ready to go? Babe?” Jed asked.

“Well don’t you look nice, Jed.” Penelope smiled.

“When I said babe, I was talking to Landon. Just so we’re clear.” Jed smiled.

Landon just laughed at his boyfriend and reached to hold his hand. Before they left, Landon had an idea.

“Why don’t you join us, Pen? You don’t have to be stuck here alone.” Landon suggested.

Penelope started to stand up as she hated that Landon felt like he had to stay.

“I love you both but I won’t ruin date night.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope walked up to her roommates and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Go on. Have fun, boys.” Penelope nodded.

Jed and Landon finally accepted defeat and walked out of the door. Penelope grabbed a glass of wine and slowly sat back down on the couch. She was thinking about her conversation with Landon and as much as she hated to admit it, maybe he was right. Maybe she hadn’t moved on.

**xxx**

Hope had prepared Lizzie dinner, waiting for her to come home. She was having a long day as this was the day, she taught the most classes. With that thought, Lizzie had walked in the door.

“Hey babe. How was your day?” Hope asked.

“Long. Better now.” Lizzie smiled looking at the food Hope had cooked up.

Lizzie walked over to Hope and wrapped her arms around her waist. This put a huge smile on Hope’s face.

“Smells really good.” Lizzie teased.

“Well I am a chef you know?” Hope laughed.

“I wasn't talking about the food.” Lizzie giggled.

Hope turned around with a smile on her face and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“So, no Josie?” Lizzie asked.

“I don’t think so. She’s gone out clubbing I’m pretty sure. Who even knows?” Hope sighed.

“I’m glad. I get you all to myself then.” Lizzie smirked.

Hope shook her head with a laugh and started to place the food on the table. The girls were eating and Lizzie was definitely enjoying the food. But Hope still had Josie on her mind.

“Liz.” Hope interrupted Lizzie eating.

“Yeah?” Lizzie looked up.

“Josie. What are we going to do about her?” Hope looked upset and Lizzie could tell.

“What can we do?” Lizzie sighed.

“I don’t know but I can’t keep living like this. We live with her. We see her all the time and it’s just a reminder of the Josie we lost.” Hope sighed.

“I know. When my Dad died a part of her died too. She had no reason to keep her humanity on. But I see the way my Mum looks at her. She can’t even be in the same room as her. I don’t know what to do, Hope.” Lizzie had tears but shook it off like it was nothing.

Lizzie went back to eating and Hope felt so helpless. She had lost one of the girls she loved and the other one was in pain because of it. But she had an idea and she knew Lizzie would hate it.

“There’s one thing we haven’t tried.” Hope softly said.

“What? I’ll do anything.” Lizzie looked up at Hope in confusion.

“We know there’s one person Josie would definitely listen to.” Hope felt guilty for even saying it.

“You don’t mean-” Lizzie cut herself off.

“No. Absolutely not.” Lizzie continued to shake her head.

“Liz. We have to. We have no choice.” Hope nodded.

“It’s been years. We don’t even know if she would come.” Lizzie stared at Hope.

“You know she’ll come.” Hope softly said.

Lizzie sighed accepting defeat. She honestly never thought she would have to speak to Penelope Park again. Let alone ask her for help. But if anyone could bring Josie back it would be her. Even Lizzie knew that.

**xxx**

Jed and Landon were still out on their date and Penelope was still sitting on the couch. Onto her second glass of wine. She ended up finding a movie on Netflix and it wasn’t too bad.

Penelope’s phone started to ring. She picked up the TV remote to pause the movie. Penelope looked at her phone and it was an unknown number. She answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Penelope asked.

“You deleted my number. Maybe I’m a little hurt.” Lizzie said.

“Who is this?” Penelope was confused.

“Forgotten my voice already?” Lizzie joked.

Penelope paused and she knew that voice very well.

“Lizzie?” Penelope softly asked.

“There it is.” Lizzie said.

“Is this like a butt dial or something? Why the hell would you be calling me?” Penelope sighed.

“I wish it was. I need your help.” Lizzie finally said.

“What makes you think I would help you?” Penelope laughed.

“Josie. It’s about Josie.” Lizzie softly said.

Penelope paused. The name of the girl she tried so hard to forget.

“What about Josie?” Penelope finally said.

“So… We couldn’t find a cure for the merge and a week before it was supposed to happen Josie became a vampire. A heretic. To be exact. It was good and all until last month. Our father died. It was too much for her and she turned her humanity off. I need your help.” Lizzie tried to explain.

“You’re telling me she still continued to put you first even after I left? Why am I not surprised?” Penelope fake laughed.

“That is seriously not the point here.” Lizzie was annoyed.

There were a few moments of silence.

“Penelope… she’s killed people. I don’t even know who she is anymore.” Lizzie’s voice started to crack from her tears.

“How do you think I can help?” Penelope finally asked.

“She’s never been the same since you left. I think a part of her still loves you. So, if anyone can bring her back, it’s you.” Lizzie said.

Penelope paused for a few moments. She honestly didn’t know what to say. It had been so many years but she never stopped thinking about Josie. Not even for a second.

“I don’t know, Lizzie. It’s been a long time.” Penelope tried to say.

“I’m not asking for much, Penelope. If the girl from seven years ago is still in there. The one who would do anything for Josie. You’ll come.” Lizzie finally said before hanging up.

Penelope pulled the phone away from her ear since Lizzie had hung up saying those words. She was speechless but she knew one thing. She had to go back to Mystic Falls. There were a hundred reasons why Penelope shouldn’t go back but there was one reason why she should.

Josie. It was always Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter! 
> 
> It's going to take a few chapters for Josie and Penelope to reunite so for the meantime you will see their point of views but also I will be writing for the other couples too. Especially Hizzie. 
> 
> So I really wanted to write for Pandon besties. They are a very underrated friendship so that's why I'm not writing Handon even though I love them. Because Hope and Landon have to be separate here. Also Hosie friendship is definitely so underrated. 
> 
> I have wrote a couple more chapters but not much. So please tell me if you like the first chapter and if you want to read more? Then I will definitely continue.
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	2. Photograph

It had been a couple of days since Penelope got a phone call from Lizzie. She was packing up her clothes into a suitcase as there was no choice. She had to go back to Mystic Falls. Landon had doubts though.

“Pen. Are you really sure about this?” Landon was sitting on Penelope’s bed.

“I’m sure.” Penelope continued to pack.

“You’re just going to leave your whole life here for a girl?” Landon asked.

“She’s not just a girl, Landon. It’s Josie.” Penelope finally looked up at Landon.

“I know. It’s always been Josie. But you really think she would do the same for you?” Landon was serious.

“You’re being a pretty crappy best friend right now. I know it’s not the best choice. But I need to do this. Please respect that.” Penelope sighed.

“I just don’t want to leave our lives in New York. And… Jed.” Landon looked down.

Penelope paused. She knew she had to go but she didn’t think Landon was going to come with her.

“What are you talking about? I’m leaving my life behind but that doesn’t mean you have to.” Penelope sat down on the bed, next to Landon.

Landon looked up at Penelope and just smiled at her.

“What was the first thing you said to me when I moved in?” Landon asked.

Penelope had a moment to think about it and she knew right away.

“It’s you and me. Till the end.” Penelope smiled.

“That’s right. So, if this is something you have to do. I’m by your side. Always.” Landon reassuringly smiled.

Penelope nodded.

“What about Jed?” Penelope sadly looked at Landon.

“I guess I have to talk to him.” Landon looked upset.

Penelope sighed and rested her head on Landon’s shoulder. She hated that she was the reason for Landon’s pain but at the same time she was thankful she had Landon by her side. That she would always have him by her side.

**xxx**

Hope and Lizzie were enjoying lunch. Hope had prepared some tasty croissants but of course they had company. Luckily, Hope had prepared extras. Josie had walked in with her arm candy of the week.

Josie had sat down at the table with this tall blonde girl, sitting on her lap. Josie gave some glances at Hope and Lizzie before she started making out with the girl. It was getting pretty heated with Josie taking off the girl’s jacket. All Hope and Lizzie could do was stare at each other. Lizzie put her croissant down as she couldn’t eat anymore.

“Well, I think I just lost my appetite.” Lizzie looked disgusted.

“Who even is this?” Hope asked.

Josie stopped making out with the girl and faced Hope and Lizzie.

“Oh, how rude of me. This is Brianna. She’s great in bed if you two ever want to have a threesome.” Josie smirked.

Hope and Lizzie were speechless. They honestly had no words left but Josie just laughed.

“I’m just fooling around.” Josie joked.

Josie picked up one of the croissants from the table and took a bite into it.

“These are really good, Hope. A shame you’ll never make it as a chef though.” Josie smiled at Hope.

Hope’s anger started to flare up. The lights started flicking on and off. Josie and Lizzie noticed immediately.

“Having another mental breakdown? It’s so easy to make you mad.” Josie laughed.

Lizzie looked horrified. She reached for Hope’s hand under the table and the lights flicking on and off eventually started to stop. Hope took a deep breath in and suddenly she was okay. The touch of Lizzie’s hand always calmed her down.

“Is there somewhere you have to be, Josie? Because if this wasn’t clear before, no one wants you here.” Lizzie stood up in anger.

“Take a chill pill, sis. But yes, tomorrow night. There’s a party at the Mystic Grill and you kind of have to be there.” Josie smirked.

“What makes you think I would ever go to a party with you?” Lizzie looked annoyed.

“Well I stole your credit card and if you want it back you have to come.” Josie laughed.

“You WHAT?” Lizzie yelled.

“So, I’ll see you both tomorrow night.” Josie waved goodbye to both of the girls.

Josie started to walk out the door, holding Brianna’s bottom with her right hand. All Lizzie and Hope could do was watch Josie leave, listening to her giggle.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Lizzie sighed.

Lizzie got no response from Hope and looked right at her. She still seemed a bit rattled from the episode she was about to have. Lizzie went straight to Hope’s side, trying to comfort her.

“Baby. Are you okay?” Lizzie caressed Hope’s cheek.

“I’m much better with you here.” Hope smiled.

Lizzie looked right into Hope’s eyes, still caressing her cheek.

“Just tell me Penelope is coming soon.” Hope sighed.

“Tonight. This will all be over soon.” Lizzie nodded.

Hope looked at Lizzie and gave her a sad smile. They couldn’t live like this any longer. Lizzie pulled Hope in for a hug and they just had to get through this party. Penelope was coming and she would fix everything. Well they hope she would.

**xxx**

Landon walked into his room and Jed was sitting on his bed. Landon was dreading this conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was leave New York but most importantly leave Jed. Jed looked up and smiled at Landon but Landon couldn’t smile. All he could do was sit by his side.

“We need to talk.” Landon finally said.

“About?” Jed looked confused.

“So, you know Penelope is going back to Mystic Falls… Well I’m going with her.” Landon looked at Jed with tears in his eyes.

“What?” Jed looked confused.

“I’m the only family she has. I can’t let her go alone. I’m so sorry.” Landon started to cry.

Jed moved closer to Landon and wiped his tears with his thumb.

“Why are you sorry?” Jed asked.

Landon stopped crying and saw that Jed had pulled a suitcase out of the closet.

“I’m already packed.” Jed smiled.

“But your life is in New York.” Landon softly said.

“My life is wherever you are.” Jed reached for Landon’s hand.

Landon took Jed’s hand all he could was form a smile.

“I love you, Landon. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Jed smiled.

Landon’s smile dropped as he couldn’t believe what Jed said. They had never said those words before.

“Back up. You love me?” Landon asked trying to hide a smile.

“Yes. Dumbass.” Jed nodded, with a smile on his face.

All Landon could do was kiss Jed. He had the biggest smile going into the kiss. By the time he pulled away, Jed was already smiling at him.

“I love you.” Landon finally said.

“Yeah you do.” Jed touched Landon’s face.

Penelope had reached the boys door and saw them holding each other and all she could do was smile. She was just thankful that her leaving didn’t cause a problem.

“So, I guess this band is staying together?” Penelope smiled.

Jed and Landon looked up and saw Penelope smiling at them. They stood up from the bed and faced her.

“Get in here.” Landon laughed.

Penelope jumped in and they all shared a group hug. Laughs went all round. Penelope was the first one to break up the laughs.

“If we don’t want to miss our flight we better get going.” Penelope finally said.

The boys nodded. They all grabbed their luggage and headed for the door. Back to Mystic Falls it was. None of them thought they would return to this city but here they were. Especially Penelope. She was going to see Josie again and nothing could prepare her for that.

**xxx**

Josie was laying in her bed with Brianna and had the biggest smile on her face. She meant what she said about her being good at sex. Brianna looked up and smiled at Josie.

“That was…” Brianna started to say.

“Amazing. I’ve been told.” Josie laughed.

Brianna laughed with Josie.

“This beach house is beautiful. Why do you still live with your sister if you have this place?” Brianna asked.

“Because I love to torture her.” Josie laughed.

“I’m going to need a drink of water before we go for round two.” Brianna smiled.

Josie smiled watching Brianna get a drink of water from the tap. But Brianna got distracted. She walked by Josie’s dressing table and there was a photo. Josie looked a lot younger there but she looked happy. There was a brunette girl next to her. Brianna was about to pick up the photo until Josie stopped her with her magic.

“Don’t touch that!” Josie yelled.

Brianna jumped back. She looked at Josie and it was strange. Josie always looked cold but this time she didn’t, like maybe she was feeling something.

“Who is that?” Brianna asked.

“Someone Josie Saltzman loves.” Josie said with no facial expression at all.

“You love this girl?” Brianna looked confused.

“No. That would mean I actually had feelings. The old Josie did. But it doesn’t matter.” Josie went back to being cold.

“Why?” Brianna was shocked.

“Because you’re not going to remember any of this.” Josie smiled.

Josie looked into Brianna’s eyes and started to use her compulsion. She made sure Brianna knew she had a good night but that was it. Brianna walked out the door and Josie went to grab the glass of water and looked at the photo again. There was a split moment where maybe the old Josie could have returned but Josie put that feeling away. She had no reason to turn her humanity back on, not even a memory of her first love could convince her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Penelope isn't featured much in this chapter but there are certain scenes I wanted to include and that I felt important to. Don't worry you will see more of her next chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking Hizzie and Jed/Landon because I like writing them. They are really cute <3
> 
> Also we saw a glimpse of the old Josie being triggered by a photo of Penelope. Hope you guys liked that :P
> 
> Anyway thank you guys so much for the comments you know I love reading every single one <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


	3. The Party

Hope had been awake almost all night. They were supposed to be meeting Penelope any moment now but that wasn’t what was on her mind. She knew this wasn’t Josie but it’s still part of her. Maybe what she said was true. Maybe she would never be able to make it as a chef and she needed to accept that. Lizzie had woken up and noticed Hope was sitting on the other side of the bed.

Lizzie stood up and walked over to Hope’s side. She could sense that something was wrong.

“Hope. What are you doing up so early? Did you even sleep?” Lizzie asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Josie was right.” Hope was still looking down.

“About?” Lizzie looked confused.

“I’m wasting my time with cooking. I’m never going to make it.” Hope finally looked up at Lizzie.

“Don’t listen to her alright. Being a chef is your dream.” Lizzie tried to comfort Hope.

“Liz. Let’s be realistic. I’m never going to make it.” Hope sighed.

“Hope. Believe in yourself because your cooking is amazing and I’m not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend. It is.” Lizzie smiled.

“Josie may be a bitch but she’s honest. She’s always been honest.” Hope softly said.

“Don’t give up on your dream.” Lizzie firmly said.

“Give up? How could I? When she’s sitting right in front of me.” Hope smiled.

Lizzie tilted her head and just smiled at Hope. She gave her a quick peck on the lips which turned into a longer make out session. It wasn’t planned but it happened. Lizzie was the first one to pull away.

Smooth.” Lizzie giggled.

“Only for the girl I love.” Hope smiled.

Hope and Lizzie laughed in unison but were interrupted with a knock from the main door.

“That’s Penelope.” Hope sighed.

“It’s show time.” Lizzie nodded.

Hope and Lizzie headed for the door feeling a little nervous. If this didn’t work, they were out of ideas. If Penelope couldn't help. They were screwed.

**xxx**

Lizzie opened the door and she saw Penelope standing in front of her. Penelope gave her common smirk which hadn’t changed one bit but she did look a little older. Still beautiful of course. Lizzie motioned her to come inside and she stepped right in. Seeing Hope Mikaelson.

“Hope Mikaelson. Don’t you look good.” Penelope smiled.

“She’s taken.” Lizzie couldn’t hide the anger in her voice.

Penelope looked at Lizzie and then looked at Hope and how close they were standing next to each other.

“Oh… OH.” Penelope giggled.

“Did you want something to drink?” Hope asked.

“A coffee will do.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope sat down at the table while Hope made her a cup of coffee. Penelope eyed the apartment and she knew Josie had to live here.

“This place reeks of Josie. Don’t tell me she’s here because I always imagined our reunion a little more-” Penelope started to say.

“Don’t worry. She won’t be here for the rest of the day.” Lizzie said.

“So, tell me everything.” Penelope nodded.

Hope sat down at the table, bringing all three coffees that she was carrying with her hands. Penelope nodded at Hope to give thanks for making her a coffee.

“Well. One drunken night I was stuck with this one and-” Hope smiled thinking about her first time with Lizzie.

“I mean about Josie.” Penelope laughed.

“Right.” Hope smiled.

“Like I said on the phone. She’s a vampire now and I need your help. To get through to her.” Lizzie said in a serious tone.

“If you can’t get through to her what makes you think I can?” Penelope asked.

“Because you know her better than anyone. You’ll know what will make her turn that switch back on.” Lizzie nodded.

“It’s been seven years. A lot has changed since then.” Penelope said.

“Maybe. But you came here for a reason, right? Deep down in that cold heart of yours you still love her.” Hope sipped her coffee.

“Cold? That’s a little rude.” Penelope fake laughed.

“Something was missing in New York and you know that. It was the part of you that loved Josie. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Lizzie firmly said.

Penelope shared Hope and Lizzie glances and she couldn’t deny it. Her coming here was proof that she still cared for Josie. Still loved her.

“What do you need me to do?” Penelope asked.

“There’s a party tonight at the Mystic Grill. Josie’s plan. But really the endgame is that we need Josie to switch her humanity back on. Make her feel something. Anything.” Lizzie nodded.

“Penelope. You’re our last hope. Please tell me you can do this.” Hope was almost begging.

“If Josie is really in there, I will get her out. I can promise that.” Penelope nodded.

Penelope thanked Hope for the coffee and told the girls that she would see them tonight. Lizzie and Hope sighed when she left their apartment because they needed this to work more than anything. They knew this was their best chance though. Penelope was their best chance to bring Josie back.

**xxx**

Penelope was getting ready for the party. She didn’t know what to expect because it had been so many years but she knew she had to dress up nice. If this was going to be the first time Josie was going to see her, she had to look her best.

“Here. They go with your eyes.” Landon picked out one of the pairs of earrings from Penelope’s jewellery box.

Penelope smiled at Landon.

“What would I do without you?” Penelope touched Landon’s face lightly.

“I have no idea.” Landon chuckled.

“You sure you want to come? Won’t it be weird seeing Hope?” Penelope looked more serious.

“Not everyone ignores their past like you. We’re cool. It’ll be fine.” Landon nodded.

“Was that shade?” Penelope titled her head.

“Does this tie look okay?” Landon changed the subject.

Penelope just laughed.

“Yeah, blue is definitely your colour.” Penelope fixed Landon’s tie.

“Well we better get going. Your reunion with Josie depends on it.” Landon said.

“Yeah…” Penelope nodded.

Penelope was scared for once in her life. She hadn’t seen Josie or even spoke to her in such a long time and she had no idea what to expect. She knew what happens when someone turns their humanity off but she had never witnessed it. Especially not from someone she loved.

**xxx**

Josie was thrusting against this guy with a drink in her hand. She was giggling and made sure Lizzie and Hope could see her. All Lizzie could do was stare at her sister and she had no words left for her. She already finished her drink.

“Another.” Lizzie tapped on the table.

“You sure you want to get drunk tonight, Liz?” Hope laughed.

“It’s the only way I’m gonna get through it.” Lizzie sighed.

Hope nodded.

Lizzie and Hope turned away from the bar and Josie was right in front of them. It made both of them jump. They still weren’t used to the whole super speed thing. Lizzie widened her eyes and Josie was just smiling.

“My credit card?” Lizzie motioned her right hand towards Josie.

Josie laughed but Lizzie looked dead serious.

“I did what you asked. Give it to me.” Lizzie tried not to get angry.

“Oh. You’re no fun.” Josie giggled.

Josie placed the credit card in Lizzie’s hand and she had no idea how she was going to explain why she’s in so much debt. Hope was lost for words. She couldn’t say anything.

“You better not steal this again.” Lizzie was firm.

Josie smiled and stepped even closer to Lizzie.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” Josie giggled.

Lizzie’s anger was about to burst. She lifted her hands and formed them into the shape of a fist. Hope immediately noticed Lizzie and grabbed her by her arms to pull her back. All Josie did was giggle and started to walk outside. Lizzie were making noises under her breath, Hope still holding her back. By the time Josie was out the door Hope decided to let Lizzie go.

“Babe. She’s not worth it.” Hope tried to reassure Lizzie.

“I honestly don’t know her, Hope. Not anymore.” Lizzie sighed almost in tears.

“Penelope will be here soon though, right?” Hope tried to salvage the situation.

“I really hope so.” Lizzie nodded.

Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie and they walked back to the bar. Hope definitely agreed that they couldn’t get through this night, sober. So, she ordered another round of drinks.

**xxx**

Penelope was walking to the Mystic Grill with Landon and Jed a little ahead of her. She had been walking a little bit slower than the boys and Landon had noticed.

“Hey, babe. I’ll meet you at the Mystic Grill. I need to talk to Pen.” Landon whispered to Jed.

Jed nodded and they shared a kiss before Jed kept walking. Landon slowed down so he was in walking distance with Penelope who didn’t even notice Jed was gone.

“Talk to me.” Landon nudged Penelope with his elbow.

“I’m fine. Wait where’s Jed?” Penelope looked up, noticing Jed was gone.

“He’s already at the party, you were taking so slow. So, tell me what’s wrong.” Landon insisted.

Penelope paused but she knew she couldn’t lie to her best friend.

“I never thought I would see her again, Lan. And what if Lizzie is wrong? What if I can’t bring her back because she doesn’t love me anymore. Or because she never did.” Penelope sighed.

“Penelope Park… There isn’t two people in the world that love each other as much as you and Josie do. Like when I first came to the school you were broken up but even from a distance, I could see how much you broke her. And before you yell at me, listen to this. If she was broken that much that had to mean she loved you… that much. What is going on? You have never doubted her love for you.” Landon looked confused.

“It’s been seven years, Landon! What if she’s moved on?” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“What if she hasn’t? We didn’t give up everything in New York for you to have doubts now. We’re doing this.” Landon nodded.

Penelope finally caved and nodded at Landon. They were about to step foot into the Mystic Grill but Penelope heard a loud scream coming from the alley way. She looked at Landon and he heard it too.

They ran to the alley way which was a few metres away from the entrance and Penelope saw something horrific. There were at least three dead bodies on the ground and someone was biting the neck of the fourth. Not just someone... Josie.

“Jojo?” Penelope was almost in tears.

Josie looked up and there was blood covering almost half of her face, running down her neck. She looked at Penelope and she couldn’t believe she was there. After so many years.

But she still felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reunion we were all waiting for :P
> 
> Look I know you were all thinking Josie would react when she saw Penelope but when she had the trigger last chapter she pushed that feeling so far down which is why she didn't react here.
> 
> Things are about to get juicy next chapter hehe.
> 
> I've got so many comments already thank you so much <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


	4. Broken Hearts

Penelope was staring at Josie and she couldn’t form any words. This was an actual disaster but she couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. Lizzie had told Penelope that Josie was killing people but she wasn’t expecting this. Josie was the first one that started to break the silence.

“Penelope Park… Been a long time.” Josie smiled.

Josie dropped the fourth body on the ground. She reached for the bottom of their shirt to wipe off the blood that was all over her face. By the time she was done she started to stand up walking closer to Penelope.

“Seven years. Not that I was keeping count.” Penelope tried to say.

“This reunion is cute and all but I have matters with my sister that I have to deal with.” Josie chuckled.

Josie had noticed Landon was standing next to Penelope, quite closely.

“Enjoy my leftovers, curly head. She’s great in bed.” Josie winked.

Penelope and Landon were literally speechless. Josie had always been this kind-hearted person so seeing her talk like this and behave this way was unexpected.

“Oh, we’re not-” Landon tried to say.

Josie had already walked past them. Penelope turned around and noticed Josie was heading inside the Mystic Grill. She knew she shouldn’t have followed as this reunion hurt her more than she would care to admit but she followed Josie anyway. Landon was right behind her.

**xxx**

Hope and Lizzie were a little tipsy but not drunk yet. They were dancing until they had noticed Josie had entered. She created a fireball in her hand and threw it in the middle of the dance floor. Luckily the people on the dance floor were supernatural so they knew how to avoid Josie’s magic but Lizzie knew this was only the beginning.

“Josie! Seriously, what the hell?” Lizzie looked annoyed.

“Oh, you’re annoyed?” Josie laughed.

Josie had walked closer to Lizzie and they were only a few metres apart. Penelope had walked in and Lizzie had noticed her walk in. But so, did Josie. This put a sarcastic smile on Josie’s face.

“You really think bringing Penelope back was going to change anything?” Josie fake laughed.

“Josie. I know you’re still in there.” Lizzie tried to say.

“Your Josie is gone. Accept that. But I really wish you hadn’t have brought Penelope back.” Josie smirked.

“Why?” Lizzie asked.

“Because then I wouldn’t have to do this.” Josie looked at Lizzie.

Josie used her vampire speed to rush to one of Lizzie’s close friends. A friend from work. By the time Lizzie had noticed who Josie had ran to, she snapped her neck in seconds. Lizzie let out a scream and all it did was make Josie laugh. Josie was about to snap the neck of someone else but Penelope used her magic to stop her. This got a surprise out of Josie.

“Get everyone out of here. I’ll deal with her.” Penelope looked to Hope and Lizzie.

“Oh, that’s really cute. But since you and Hope are both here there is something, I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Josie smiled.

Penelope stopped using magic and let Josie go. Penelope looked straight at Hope with confusion but Hope had the exact same reaction. Josie had walked closer to Penelope and once again they were only metres apart.

“Yeah, I never loved you. You were just a rebound to get over my crush on Hope. A hot rebound though.” Josie smiled.

A tear went down Penelope’s face. She knew in her heart that Josie didn’t mean it. That this was the switch talking but it broke her heart into pieces.

“You don’t mean that.” Penelope softly said, trying not to cry.

“Oh, I do, Penelope. You mean nothing to me.” Josie laughed.

Penelope couldn’t take it when she heard Josie laugh and without realizing it, she used her magic to push her to the other side of the room. This shocked Josie but most of all, it shocked Hope and Lizzie. Penelope gave eye contact to Hope and all Hope could do was give her a sad glance. She didn’t know what to say but it didn’t last long.

“Get them out of here, now.” Penelope was firm.

Hope had nodded and got the remaining people out of the Mystic Grill. Lizzie was definitely not in any shape to help her so Hope made sure to get her out first. This didn’t take long but Penelope knew she needed to talk to Josie alone. To get her back, she needed to go in deep.

“I forgot you like it rough.” Josie started to stand up recollecting herself with a grin on her face.

“Jo. I know you’re still in there.” Penelope started to say.

“What makes you think you can get her back?” Josie laughed.

“Because I know you better than anyone. More than you know yourself.” Penelope walked closer to Josie.

To Penelope’s surprise, Josie didn’t move away. But she still had that stupid grin on her face.

“You don’t know anything.” Josie chuckled.

Penelope was only inches away from Josie and could feel the tension between them, you could cut it with a knife. Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s lower back and this definitely got a reaction out of Josie. Penelope pulled Josie in towards her, with their bodies touching.

“I know you’re in there, Josie.” Penelope made eye contact with Josie, still holding onto her lower back.

Josie looked at Penelope and had a sarcastic smile.

“I know you Josie. Just like I know you’re still the girl that could quote every Taylor Swift lyric. Or that you still pick up trash off the footpath to make it a better a place. Or that you still cry every time you watch Toy Story 3. Or that you’re still afraid of the dark and you had me make you a witch light. Or that you could literally outsing Celine Dion even though you’re afraid to challenge those songs. But most of all I know the girl that is scared to open her heart again is still in there because I’m the one that broke it in the first place.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

For the first time all night Josie had stop smiling and this was the moment that Penelope noticed she was getting through to her. Penelope had lightly placed her hand on Josie’s cheek.

“Feel something. Anything, Josie. You need something to fight for and I’m giving you a reason. Come back to me.” Penelope caressed Josie’s cheek.

“Come back?” Josie asked.

“Yes. Come back.” Penelope nodded, still holding Josie’s face with her hand.

Josie formed a smile again, a very sarcastic smile.

“You really thought it was going to be that easy? Oh, Penelope. You don’t know me at all.” Josie giggled.

“One day I will get through to you. I’m not giving up.” Penelope looked Josie right into her eyes, dropping her hand from her face.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t mean anything to me. You never did.” Josie laughed.

Penelope couldn’t help but form tears in her eyes. She knew this wasn’t Josie but deep down she had this feeling that maybe she did mean it. Penelope had turned around walking away from Josie. She couldn’t be in that room any longer.

“That’s right, Penelope. Leave! It’s what you do best.” Josie yelled after Penelope.

Penelope had reached the door of the Mystic Grill and placed her hand on the side of it. She turned around slowly and she wasn’t crying but she was close to it.

“You know, Josie. You always say I broke your heart. But you broke mine first.” Penelope said before stepping out of the door.

Josie laughed at Penelope’s comment and picked up the closest bottle of boos she could find. She started to drink straight from the bottle and planned to spend the rest of the night doing just that.

**xxx**

Penelope had a good cry before she reached Hope and Lizzie’s apartment. All she wanted was to go home and sleep it off but she knew she had to talk to the girls. Today was a roller-coaster and they needed to know what happened.

Penelope was about to knock on the door but Hope had already opened the door. She must have known she was already coming. Hope had invited Penelope inside and Penelope saw Lizzie sitting at the table. She looked like an absolute wreck. Penelope sat down at one of the chairs at the table because this was going to be long and stressful.

“Lizzie. I don’t know what to say-” Penelope tried to start off the conversation.

“Just tell me it worked. Please tell me it worked.” Lizzie was almost begging.

Penelope’s heart broke. She wanted to give Lizzie good news but she couldn’t. Penelope shook her head slowly. Lizzie dropped her face into her hands. She was shaking her head and Penelope felt helpless. Hope sat next to Lizzie trying to comfort her. Hope reached for Lizzie’s hand but Lizzie flinched. That was to be expected.

“She killed five people tonight. At this point I don’t even know if I want her back.” Lizzie’s heart broke.

“Liz. Are you giving up?” Hope asked.

Lizzie stared at Hope for a few moments but then eventually started to look at Penelope.

“Penelope. You were our last hope. I think she might be gone.” Lizzie sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Penelope stood up from her chair.

Lizzie looked shocked that Penelope had stood up so abruptly.

“Come on. This was never going to work the first try.” Penelope softly said.

Lizzie and Hope looked at each other and then looked back at Penelope.

“I saw her tonight. It might have only been for a quick moment but I was getting through to her. The woman I love is still in there. I know it.” Penelope sighed.

“The woman you love?” Hope smirked.

“The woman we all love. We will get her back. It’s just going to take some time.” Penelope nodded.

“I hope so, Penelope. Because I have nothing left.” Lizzie wiped a tear away.

Penelope gave Lizzie a sad look but before she could say anything Lizzie had already stood up from her chair and walked into her room. Hope watched Lizzie walk away and knew she just needed to get some sleep. Tonight, was definitely one of the worst nights she has had in a while. Penelope knew that was her cue to leave but Hope grabbed her arm before she stood out of the apartment.

“What Josie said tonight…” Hope tried to say.

“Hope. It’s fine.” Penelope pretended it meant nothing but her eyes said a different story.

“You know she didn’t mean it.” Hope looked serious.

“Do I?” Penelope let her guard down.

“I know because she told me.” Hope nodded.

Penelope had paused. She never expected Josie to talk about her with anyone else.

“She told you?” Penelope asked.

“Yeah. We worked on the merge for many hours and some of those hours included talking about you. She told me that she loved you and was so thankful of the time you two shared. You may have been gone but she still thought about you every day.” Hope smiled.

“Thank you, Hope. Thank you for telling me that.” Penelope placed her hand on Hope’s arm with a smile.

Hope nodded and with that note Penelope had walked out of the door. Penelope knew this was going to be a long road ahead and so many things could go wrong but one thing she did know is that she had to get Josie back. Even if it was the last thing she was ever going to do.

Penelope would never stop fighting until Josie came home. She promised herself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know a lot of you are going to hate Josie this chapter but remember it's not actually her talking.
> 
> We are finally getting somewhere and don't worry this won't be the end of Penelope trying to bring back Josie hehe.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments. I love reading your feedback <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria x


	5. All Of Me

Hope was laying in bed staring at Lizzie. Hope had been awake for a few minutes now but she didn’t want to wake Lizzie up. She was recovering from what happened last night and it hurt Hope that she couldn’t help her. The only thing that would fix this would be bringing Josie back but they still didn’t know how to do that. Lizzie started to open her eyes and saw Hope staring at her.

“Hi.” Lizzie half smiled.

“Hello, beautiful.” Hope gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Where’s Josie?” Lizzie dropped her smile.

“She’s already gone.” Hope reached for Lizzie’s hand.

Lizzie held onto Hope’s hand still looking down trying to hide the tears that she knew were coming.

“Sophie was innocent in all of this. She didn’t deserve that.” Lizzie tried to wipe her tear away, but Hope got to it first.

“I know.” Hope touched Lizzie’s face lightly.

Lizzie sighed and Hope felt so helpless in this moment.

“I love you, Liz and it’s killing me that I can’t help you when you feel like this.” Hope looked at Lizzie with such sadness in her eyes.

“Don’t you get it? You being here is helping. As long as I have you, I can get through anything.” Lizzie nodded.

“You think so?” Hope asked.

“I know so.” Lizzie pulled Hope in for a hug.

Hope stayed in her girlfriend’s arms for a few minutes but they were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

“I thought Josie wasn’t here.” Lizzie asked.

“That’s Penelope. She has a plan.” Hope smiled.

“Well I guess we better answer the door.” Lizzie smiled at Hope before getting dressed.

**xxx**

Hope opened the door and Penelope wasn't giving her a proper reaction. But she did look serious which made Hope worry. She just wanted to get Josie back. Hope and Lizzie motioned Penelope to sit down at the table and she did exactly that.

“So. This plan of yours?” Lizzie was the first one to ask a question.

“Okay tell me. For the last month how have you tried to bring Josie back?” Penelope looked serious.

“By trying to get her to turn her switch back on. Talking about her feelings and telling her we want her back. The kind Josie.” Lizzie nodded.

“Obviously that hasn’t been working…” Hope sighed.

“Yeah. It’s obvious Josie knows we’re trying too hard which means she’s not going to budge... What if I make her super jealous or something?” Penelope looked at the girls.

Both Hope and Lizzie nodded slowly as this could definitely be a plan.

“Do you have anyone in mind? Anyone Josie has a crush on to make her even more pissed off?” Penelope smirked.

“Wait… There was this girl.” Hope smiled.

Penelope raised her eyebrow with a smile.

“Yeah. She owns the bookstore in town. She’s a witch and she’s really beautiful. Before Josie turned her humanity off, she always went there.” Hope sighed thinking about old Josie.

Lizzie smirked at the idea of Josie being nervous around this girl. It made her remember what it was like before and how she used to tease her about her dates. She missed it so much but it did put a smile on her face for a short moment.

Penelope nodded and started to leave the apartment but Lizzie said something before that.

“How are you going to get this girl to go out with you tonight?” Lizzie chuckled.

“Have you met me?” Penelope winked.

Hope and Lizzie shook their heads in laughter which put a smirk on Penelope’s face. Penelope eventually left the apartment and was ready to make her way to this girl’s bookstore. She knew Josie still felt something deep down and making her jealous was definitely the best way to get through to her.

**xxx**

Penelope had entered the book store and there was only one girl in there. Probably one of the most beautiful girls Penelope had seen. She had light blonde hair with purple tips at the bottom of her straight hair. She was genuinely gorgeous and Penelope definitely understood why Josie would have a crush on this girl.

The girl was still at the counter, she probably didn’t even realize Penelope had entered but she knew she had to get her attention somehow. She went through the sci-fi book aisle which is laughable since people actually write books about their lives thinking its fiction. But it was the closest aisle that Penelope could find.

Penelope used her magic to make a few books fall over but a lot more ended up falling which she wasn’t expecting. The girl had noticed Penelope used her magic to get her attention but she just smiled and walked over to Penelope to see if she needed a hand. Penelope had noticed her come over immediately.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Penelope shyly smiled, picking up one of the books.

“It’s okay. It happens all the time.” The girl smiled.

The girl had helped Penelope pick up all the books and gave her a smile, handing her the last book on the floor. It was always hard to tell if a girl is straight or not but the way she was smiling at Penelope, she knew. She was interested.

“Do you have any book recommendations?” Penelope gave a flirty smile.

“Well the one you’re holding is our bestseller.” The girl nodded.

Penelope nodded and just smiled at this girl that kept giving her secret glances that weren’t so secret…

“I don’t really have any money on me but maybe I could come back for it later?” Penelope smiled.

“Of course. I’ll keep it at the counter.” The girl smirked turning away until Penelope interrupted her.

“What time do you close today?” Penelope asked.

“5 o’clock. Did you want to come back for it before then?” The girl looked confused.

“No. It was just an excuse to see what time you were getting off tonight.” Penelope gave her a smirk.

The girl blushed but gave Penelope the biggest smile.

“Well I close up at 5.” The girl looked at Penelope.

“I will see you at the Mystic Grill at 7 then?” Penelope smirked.

The girl nodded and gave Penelope the book that was on the counter.

“But I didn’t pay for it?” Penelope looked confused.

“Give it to me tonight. So, I know you’ll show up.” The girl chuckled.

“You really think I would miss out on going on a date with a beautiful girl like you?” Penelope smirked.

The girl had laughed and Penelope just smiled. She walked out the door and maybe she felt a little guilty. The girl was beautiful and had such a pretty smile but not only that she was sweet and kind. She felt bad for using her but she needed to do something to bring Josie back. Anything.

**xxx**

Josie had finished her feed but she was craving some deep-fried food so she decided she would have dinner at the Mystic Grill tonight. She was joined by a couple of vampire friends that always knew the best places to find humans. They had formed some kind of arrangement. Every Tuesday night they would take turns on lucky spots to find useless humans but they always got dinner before that.

Josie almost spat out her dinner when she noticed who walked through the door. Penelope Park. But not just that. She had walked in with the girl Josie had been crushing on for months. This was her nightmare. All she could do was stare. Even though Penelope hadn’t looked at her at all. Was this like some kind of game?

Thirty minutes had passed but Josie couldn’t stop staring. Seeing Penelope go on a date with someone else made her furious. Especially someone she had a crush on. She claimed that she didn’t care. That Penelope could do what she wanted but something was coming over her. A feeling she couldn’t control. She was so mad.

Josie heard Penelope laugh and this sent her over the edge. She had pressed her hands on the side of her table very tightly that she thought she was going to snap it in half. But she just kept looking at Penelope and saw that smile. Without realizing it she started to light her table on fire including the food they were eating.

The pretty blonde girl stood up immediately as the fire got caught on her shirt and Josie had to get out of there. She didn’t want Penelope to see her showing any feeling so she went straight for the women’s bathroom.

Penelope noticed the fire immediately and she knew it could only be from one person. Fire was Josie’s specialty. Penelope helped the girl with her shirt but since she was a witch, she was able to put it out quickly before anything bad could happen. Penelope sighed in relief.

Penelope looked up and she noticed this tall girl walk quickly to the bathroom and she saw it was Josie. No one looked that good from behind so Penelope knew she had to run after her. She had to make Josie confront this situation. Penelope excused herself from dinner, apologizing to the girl.

Penelope had opened the door of the bathroom and there was no one in there except Josie. Josie was facing away from Penelope but she knew that girl from anywhere.

“You know, if you wanted my attention that badly… You didn’t have to make it so obvious.” Penelope chuckled.

Josie turned around and saw Penelope giving that smirk to her. Feelings or not she hated that she was still attracted to this girl. Especially that smirk.

“I didn’t do anything.” Josie shrugged it off.

“Come on. Fire? That’s your specialty babe.” Penelope smirked.

“Don’t call me babe.” Josie stared at Penelope.

“Why? Does it make you angry?” Penelope whispered.

“I feel nothing, Penelope.” Josie smiled.

“Hmm. Blowing up my date because you feel nothing?” Penelope laughed out loud.

This made Josie even more furious. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had pushed her feelings down but it’s like every time she was around Penelope it was harder to fight. They just kept coming back up. And Penelope walking towards her slowly definitely wasn’t helping. She didn’t know if she could control herself when she’s dressed up in a tight dress like that.

“Still feel nothing?” Penelope was only inches away from Josie.

Josie could feel Penelope’s breath on her lips and even though she didn’t feel anything emotionally her body was telling her something different. All she wanted to do was rip Penelope’s clothes off.

Penelope had a smirk on her face and she knew what she was making Josie feel. It was written all over her face. But before Josie could do anything Penelope started to move away slowly.

“If you want me, Josie… Come and get me.” Penelope said in a seductive tone.

Penelope was on the other side of the bathroom but Josie could feel the tension. It only took a few moments for Josie to fling herself at Penelope. And using her vampire speed it didn’t take long. She pushed her against one of the toilet stall doors and started pressing her lips against hers. The more she kissed her the more she started to feel.

Penelope had put her fingers through Josie’s hair and they got tangled in knots. She got so lost in kissing Josie that she almost forgot what she was there to do. She hadn’t kissed Josie in so long and it was a lot more passion with her being a vampire which was to be expected.

The feeling Josie got wasn’t emotional though. Josie had never been attracted to anyone more than she was with Penelope. It had been many years and she’s slept with many people but nothing ever felt like this. Even being around Penelope gave her a different feeling. Penelope had an effect on her that she would never admit to. She may not be feeling anything emotionally right now but she definitely was feeling something. She was craving the touch of her ex-girlfriend.

Penelope continued kissing Josie back and made her way to Josie’s neck. She kissed it repeatedly and was enjoying the way Josie reacted to it. Even with Josie’s humanity off she still had the same reaction that she used to. Josie was getting rough with Penelope which was definitely something Penelope wasn’t used to. She had always been the one in charge but things were different this time.

Josie had ripped Penelope’s dress at the front with her vampire strength which revealed Penelope’s bra. Josie knew exactly what she was doing. Penelope had ignored Josie ruining a very pretty dress and continued to kiss her on the lips. Eventually Josie was reaching for the latch at the back of Penelope’s bra and was about to undo it until Penelope slowly pulled away. With a smirk on her face.

Penelope took a few steps back and looked right into Josie’s eyes.

“If you want all of me… You know what to do.” Penelope smiled.

Josie was speechless but she placed her finger on her lips, remembering what it was like to have Penelope’s lips touch hers.

“I know you want me Josie but you’re not going to get me until you turn your humanity back on.” Penelope nodded.

All Josie could do was stare at Penelope because I mean she couldn’t deny that she wanted her. That make out session proved she did. Before Josie could do anything, Penelope smiled at her one last time and waved goodbye, fixing up her dress on the way out of the bathroom.

Penelope left Josie to think about her proposition. Josie made nothing of it. As much as she wanted Penelope and believe me, she wanted her bad… She couldn’t do what she asked.

There was no way she was going back to the pain she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been working on a Twitter AU but since so many people asked me to update I knew I had to.
> 
> So things are getting hot in here :P
> 
> Penelope is slowly getting through to Josie but will it be enough? You will definitely see over the next few characters.
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos it's amazing truly x
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	6. Piece Of Cake

Penelope decided to sleep on it before talking to Hope and Lizzie. They obviously wanted to know if the plan worked but Penelope needed time. She didn’t just kiss Josie but she really kissed her. She felt her. She forgot what that really felt like. Being with Josie like that again. It wasn’t the Josie she remembered but she knew deep down Josie was feeling the same thing she was feeling. Love. Josie was going to come back to them. They just needed to figure another way how.

Penelope had knocked on the door and as soon as Lizzie answered she could see the faces of worry on both hers and Hope’s faces. They needed answers and they have needed them for a month. Hoping Penelope would be the one to give it to them.

Penelope had sat down at their table knowing this was going to be a long talk. She had a plan on how to get Josie back but she knew for sure that they wouldn’t like it.

"So how did it go?” Hope was the first one to start the conversation.

“Yeah she was jealous.” Penelope nodded.

“How do you know for sure?” Lizzie asked. There were a few moments before Penelope started to speak again.

“I don’t know if you want to know that story.” Penelope tried to hide her smirk.

“Oh my god.” Lizzie looked disgusted.

Hope made out a laugh.

“Don’t worry, Lizzie nothing happened. I wouldn’t go that far.” Penelope smiled.

Lizzie just glared at Penelope.

“So, you think she’s still in there?” Hope looked serious.

“Of course, but I don’t think making out with her is going to pull her over the edge. It has to be something more than that, no matter how good of a kisser I am.” Penelope smirked.

Hope smiled which made Lizzie roll her eyes.

“What are you suggesting?” Lizzie finally asked.

Penelope paused as she knew this plan wasn’t the best plan. Hope and Lizzie had noticed her nervousness and were even more curious.

“Okay, so we need to dry out Josie. I remember when I used to read about the Salvatore’s when someone has turned off their humanity switch, they need to dry out and that’s the best way to get through to them. It’s our best chance.” Penelope nodded.

“Okay sounds great. But why do you look nervous?” Hope looked at Penelope.

“Getting Josie to the werewolf transition chambers is going to be a problem. She won’t come willingly. Hope, you will have to do a sleeping spell when we catch her off-guard.” Penelope looked serious.

“Sounds easy enough.” Hope nodded.

“What about me?” Lizzie asked.

Penelope paused. This did worry the girls.

“We have to stage a fake fight so Josie will look interested.” Penelope smirked.

“Piece of cake. We do that all the time.” Lizzie laughed.

“Then you’ll stab me with a pole.” Penelope slowly said.

“What?” Lizzie stood up from her chair being completely shocked with Penelope’s comment.

“Josie will be caught off guard and it will give Hope enough time to do the sleeping spell.” Penelope nodded.

“Penelope, have you lost your mind?” Lizzie couldn’t believe this.

“This has to be the worst plan ever.” Hope was looking right at Penelope.

“I know there are some loopholes but… drastic times call for drastic measures.” Penelope sighed.

“You could die!” Lizzie yelled.

“Since when do you care so much?” Penelope smirked.

“That’s not the point.” Lizzie shook her head.

“I won’t. Josie will save me. She will give me her blood.” Penelope nodded.

“How can you be so sure? I know you two kissed and all but this isn’t the Josie you remember, Penelope. She’s different.” Hope wasn’t liking this plan at all.

“It wasn’t just a kiss, Hope. I felt something more. I felt Josie trying to convince me she felt nothing. Even though her lips said something different. Which means deep down she’s still there and she won’t let me die. I know she won’t.” Penelope was convinced.

“This is such a terrible plan…” Lizzie mumbled.

“Do you want Josie back or not?” Penelope asked.

“Of course.” Hope and Lizzie said in unison.

“Then we’re doing this.” Penelope still looked nervous.

Penelope had convinced Hope and Lizzie that this was the best way they could bring Josie back and eventually they agreed. They hated this plan but they definitely knew it could work. But it could also backfire. The girls spent the next hour going over the plan and made sure they all knew what to do because if this was going to work. Everything needed to go perfectly.

**xxx**

Hope had told Penelope that Josie walked down the alleyway next to the Mystic Grill every night at 7pm. Before it was because she loved walking down that alleyway but now Hope believed she was looking for humans to feed on. Either way she would be there at 7pm and they would be waiting for her.

The exchange was hours away but Penelope was worried. She had every bit of faith that Josie would save her but she also knew there is a chance that she wouldn’t. She had to prepare for that chance and saying goodbye to Landon was part of that. Penelope refused to tell Landon what was actually happening because he would never let her go otherwise but she needed to say goodbye. In her own way.

Penelope had walked out into the lounge room area and saw Jed and Landon laughing and cuddling on the couch. It instantly put a smile on her face. They were so happy which made her happy. But she knew she had to interrupt them.

“Hey.” Penelope smiled.

Landon and Jed had noticed Penelope and instantly smiled at them. But Landon could tell something was wrong.

“Babe. Are you able to make us some popcorn?” Landon asked.

Jed looked at Landon then at Penelope and he knew this was his cue to give them some space.

“Right.” Jed smiled and gave Landon a quick peck on the lips before standing up to go to the kitchen.

Penelope half smiled at Jed and sat down next to Landon. She hated that Landon knew her so well.

“What’s wrong, Pen?” Landon asked concerned.

“Nothing. It’s just I want you to know that I love you, okay?” Penelope smiled.

“Okay then something is definitely wrong.” Landon tilted his head.

“No. But you know, that right?” Penelope avoided the elephant in the room.

There were a few pauses from Landon but he looked at Penelope and he had never seen her this serious before.

“I know, Pen.” Landon nodded.

“Good.” Penelope sighed.

“That day I spilt coffee on you was one of the best days of my life. You know? Because I didn’t just find a friend. I found a family. You’re my family, Lan. You and Jed.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

Landon was so shocked because Penelope was being so emotional. Something else had to be going on.

“What is going on? Why are you so emotional?” Landon reached for Penelope’s hand, confused.

“Everything will be fine. But if something does go wrong tonight, I just wanted you to know that.” Penelope nodded.

“What is happening tonight?” Landon looked very worried.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Penelope softly said.

“But I do worry. I worry about you. Because you are my family too. Always.” Landon looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

“I know.” Penelope nodded.

“Whatever happens tonight, just promise me you’ll come back. You’ll come back to us.” Landon looked over at Jed who was definitely listening.

“Of course, I will. We’re a family, aren’t we?” Penelope smiled.

Landon nodded and pulled Penelope in for a hug. Penelope wrapped her arms around Landon and she hugged him tighter than she had before. It could be the last time she would hug Landon and well she wanted to make it count. Penelope was interrupted by Landon’s voice though.

“I still have that stained shirt, you know?” Landon laughed.

Penelope pulled away and chuckled.

“What?” Penelope smiled.

“Yeah. I don’t even know why I kept it. I mean I always thought you hated me back in school but I don’t know, when I ran into you after all those years it felt different. Like it was meant to happen. Like we were meant to be best friends. So, I kept it ever since.” Landon smiled, meaning every word he said.

“You’re a dork.” Penelope squeezed Landon’s nose with her hand, softly.

“But I do believe we were always meant to be best friends.” Penelope nodded.

Landon smiled and with that note Jed had joined them on the couch with two bowls of popcorn. Penelope spent the remaining of the afternoon watching a movie with her favourite boys. Before she had to focus on the stressful night ahead.

**xxx**

Josie had just finished eating dinner. And by dinner, she had finished feeding on a human’s neck. It was quite tasty she thought. Josie was walking down the main street of Mystic Falls and there weren’t many people around. Even with her humanity off she did think about things. Usually people and ripping their heads off but there was one thought that kept coming back up. No matter how much she tried to push it back down.

Penelope Park.

She had returned to Josie’s life and Josie really wish she hadn’t because it made fighting her humanity just that much harder. The real Josie wanted to come out more than anything but Josie knew if she let that happen the pain would come back. The pain of watching her father die and not being able to do anything about it. She couldn’t let that pain back in. It was too much.

There was a moment the other night with Penelope where if Josie had let her in, she definitely would have turned her humanity back on. That was definitely the closest Josie had come to turning it back on so she promised herself she wouldn’t let that happen again. She couldn’t let Penelope in no matter what. Not even if she wanted to turn it back on. Because the pain of her father outweighed any love she still had for Penelope.

It was about 7pm and this was the time Josie made her way down the alleyway. These late-night walks were always something she used to take before but for a different reason obviously. These walks were to clear her head because she always had drama in her life. It was a place where she could just be by herself and living with her sister, she never really got that. But now it’s a place where she can find humans to feed on. Where she could get her meal of the day because there was always one dumb person that walked down the alleyway late at night and Josie was always there.

Josie had made a turn into the alleyway but this time she didn’t see any humans. She saw Lizzie and Penelope to her surprise. But they were arguing which put a smile on Josie’s face. She loved drama and was excited to see what they were fighting about.

Josie had walked into the alleyway for a fun time between two people she loved to torture with the biggest smile on her face.

Well that’s what she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.
> 
> Things will definitely get interesting now.
> 
> I hope you guys are liking this story and the direction I'm going with. A lot of people are feeling bad for Josie but you have to realise that she's killed people which won't stop unless they take drastic measures so I hope you see where I'm coming from with the other point of views.
> 
> But of course this isn't Josie's fault. She can't control what she does with her humanity off but she did turn it off in the first place. Which is understandable though. A loss can do that to you.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys understand where I'm going with this and thank you guys for the kind comments it means so much <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	7. Chains

“This is your fault!” Lizzie yelled.

“My fault? Please.” Penelope laughed it off.

“Soph is dead because of you!” Lizzie yelled even louder.

“I didn’t force Josie to do anything. You’re the one that called me. Remember?” Penelope was firm.

“Well that was a huge mistake.” Lizzie let out a huff.

Josie had walked into the alleyway and saw Lizzie and Penelope going at it. She found it very amusing.

“What are you two idiots fighting about?” Josie let out a giggle.

“You know what?” Lizzie looked in Josie’s direction.

Josie had such a smug look on her face as Lizzie kept walking towards her. Penelope was standing still. Hoping this plan would work. Lizzie was only inches away from Josie.

“Dad would be so disappointed in you. The Josie I know. The one that has the biggest heart would have never tarnished his memory like this.” Lizzie softly said.

“What heart?” Josie whispered.

“Maybe I have to take something away from you. So, you know what it feels like.” Lizzie looked right into Josie’s eyes.

“There is nothing I care enough about to hurt me.” Josie chuckled.

“You sure about that?” Lizzie took a few steps back from Josie.

Josie titled her head as she was confused what Lizzie was doing. Lizzie mumbled some chants to herself. Loud enough to make the spell but not loud enough for Josie to hear. All of a sudden, a cylinder of stainless steel came flying out of nowhere, landing into Lizzie’s hand. It looked like it came from part of a pole.

Lizzie looked at Penelope then back at Josie and that’s when Josie knew what was Lizzie’s plan.

“You really think I care if Penelope gets hurt?” Josie laughed.

Penelope looked right at Josie and Josie could see in her eyes that she was begging her to do something but she didn’t budge.

“I do actually.” Lizzie nodded.

Penelope interrupted.

“Lizzie. You don’t have to do this.” Penelope was shaking her head.

“I do, Penelope. I’m sorry but if I’m going to get Josie back, I must take something that she loves away. Someone.” Lizzie held the cylinder of stainless steel even tighter.

“I don’t love anyone.” Josie let out a laugh.

“We’ll see about that.” Lizzie looked at Josie one last time.

Lizzie was waiting for Josie to do something but she didn’t react. Not even at all and that’s when Lizzie knew she had to do something drastic to get her attention.

Lizzie ran to Penelope’s direction and stabbed the cylinder right into her rib cage. Penelope let out a scream of pain and was looking right into Lizzie’s eyes. Lizzie could see tears falling down from her eyes and all Lizzie wanted to do was cry. But she couldn’t. She had to make this look realistic which meant pretending she didn’t care.

As soon as Lizzie hurt Penelope, Josie made a sound. She didn’t mean to. She definitely didn’t plan to but it’s like she couldn’t help it. Rage went all over Josie’s face and she sprung herself at Lizzie, pushing her against the nearest wall.

Josie didn’t say anything but the facial expression she was giving Lizzie was enough. It’s like she wanted to kill her.

“You don’t love anyone, huh?” Lizzie smiled.

“You think this is a joke? I could kill you if you push me too far.” Josie was furious.

Lizzie looked over to Penelope which made Josie look too. She was struggling to breathe. Penelope managed to pull the pole out of her chest but she was still lying in a pool of her own blood.

“Penelope is strong but not that strong. She will die if you don’t give her your blood.” Lizzie looked back at Josie.

Josie looked at Lizzie, not saying a word.

“So, go ahead. Let her die. Since you claim you don’t care for anyone anymore.” Lizzie nodded.

Josie had paused. She was staring at Lizzie and she pushed every single feeling she had about Penelope down. But eventually it came over her. She rushed to Penelope’s side.

Penelope couldn’t form any words but she was looking at Josie with tears in her eyes. Josie swore to herself that she didn’t care but it didn’t matter how much she pushed those feelings down, part of her did. Turning the switch off or not, part of her still cared for Penelope. Deep down.

Josie bit her wrist and placed it just above Penelope’s lips. To give her a taste of her blood. Penelope finally had the strength to bite into Josie’s wrist and after a few moments she was healing again.

“I knew you’d save me.” Penelope slowly said, holding onto Josie’s wrist with her hand.

Josie paused.

She looked at Penelope with a guilty expression. Penelope had caught Josie at a sign of weakness and that was the last thing Josie wanted. But there was nothing she could do to change that now. Josie had heard some chants coming from around the corner but by the time she noticed, she had shut her eyes and fell onto Penelope’s chest.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie, catching her.

Penelope looked up and saw Hope immediately. She managed to do the sleeping spell and it worked. It actually worked. Penelope looked at Lizzie and noticed that she had the guiltiest look on her face but she couldn’t address that. They only had one chance to get this right and they had to take it.

“The spell only lasts an hour.” Hope looked at Penelope.

Before Penelope could say anything, Lizzie was the first one to speak.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie struggled to say, trying not to cry.

“I’ll be okay. We have to get her to the school otherwise this was for nothing.” Penelope nodded.

The girls nodded. Hope picked up Josie with her arms and carried her to their car. Lizzie let out her hand to help Penelope up. Penelope took Lizzie’s hand instantly. There was so much guilt going through Lizzie but Penelope looked at her with a smile. Trying to reassure her that it’s okay. Lizzie eventually nodded and they headed to the car. This was the first time where they had hope. Hope that their Josie was coming home.

**xxx**

The girls had arrived at the school and they still had thirty minutes until Josie was supposed to wake up. That was plenty of time to get Josie into the cellar with chains. They were on route until Caroline had noticed they were carrying an unconscious Josie. She was confused but also worried.

“Get Josie to the cellar. I will deal with Caroline.” Penelope nodded.

“It’s my mum. She’s gonna want to know what’s going on.” Lizzie insisted.

“I will tell her. Don’t worry. Just get Josie down there.” Penelope was firm.

Lizzie sighed and Hope nodded. Hope knew there wasn’t time to waste which is why she didn’t bother arguing.

Penelope had walked over to Caroline and Caroline definitely didn’t have the happiest smile.

“Where are you taking my unconscious daughter?” Caroline asked immediately.

“I have a plan. We have a plan.” Penelope nodded.

Caroline was a little persistent at first but eventually she nodded. Caroline tried everything to help Josie but she had no luck either. So, she was open to ideas.

“Okay look. I know you hate me. I was a bully. I hated Lizzie. I broke Josie’s heart. But I’m not that sixteen-year-old girl anymore. And whatever you may think, I always loved Josie. I’m going to get her back. I can promise you that.” Penelope said with as much honesty as she could.

Caroline paused for a couple of moments but eventually a smile came out of her.

“Penelope, I don’t hate you. I was sixteen once too. Everyone makes mistakes.” Caroline nodded.

Penelope looked at Caroline but before she knew it Caroline started to speak again.

“I might not have known how much you loved Josie but I knew how much she loved you. How much she still does. You’re a part of her and you always will be. So, if anyone can bring her back, it’s going to be you.” Caroline placed her hand on Penelope’s shoulder.

Penelope nodded.

Penelope knew she had to get back to the girls and she was ready to leave but she took a moment to process what Caroline had said. Hearing her say that meant everything to her. Penelope smiled at Caroline one last time before leaving her to go to the cellar. Where Josie would be waiting.

**xxx**

Penelope had made her way to the cellar and found Hope and Lizzie sitting only a couple of metres in front of an unconscious Josie. Penelope stepped inside and saw Josie was in chains. She hated that they had to lock Josie up with magical chains but it’s the only way they could get through to her. The only way they could bring her back.

“Is this going to work?” Hope asked.

Penelope paused because truthfully, she didn’t know.

“It has to. We can’t go through what we went through today, a second time.” Penelope sighed.

This made Lizzie feel a little guilty and Penelope shouldn’t have said it. She didn’t blame Lizzie. It was her idea. But she knew she couldn’t do that again.

“How did you know she would save you?” Lizzie asked.

“Because she’s always saved me.” Penelope was looking down.

Before the girls could say anything, they heard the chains rattling and this was Josie finally waking up. It was showtime.

Josie opened her eyes and had noticed that she had chains attached to her legs. Her arms were free but they wouldn’t budge. She tried using magic but that wouldn’t work either.

“Don’t bother.” Hope finally said.

“Let me go! I will kill you when I get out of these chains.” Josie yelled.

“No, you won’t. If you were going to kill us. You would have already.” Lizzie smiled at Josie, standing only inches away from her.

Josie looked around the room and saw Penelope standing in the corner.

“Pen. Please let me out. I’ll do what you want. Let me go.” Josie was begging Penelope.

This got Penelope’s attention. She hadn’t heard Josie call her “Pen” in an extremely long time. Penelope walked in front of Josie and could see her begging in her eyes. But she knew she couldn’t be that stupid. She couldn’t let her go.

“No. Josie, this is for your own good.” Penelope nodded.

Josie let out a fake laugh that made Penelope take a few steps back.

“I didn’t mean it. You’re so pathetic.” Josie giggled.

Penelope was facing the door and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Hope and Lizzie were giving her sad glances but she just wanted the ground to swallow her up. Penelope had reached for the door handle but Josie’s voice interrupted her. Making her turn around.

“Also, I hope you don’t think me saving you tonight meant anything. If anyone is going to kill you it’s going to be me.” Josie smiled.

Penelope took a deep breath before she said anything.

“Keep telling yourself that, Josie. Because I saw the girl I love tonight. I will never stop fighting for you. No matter what you say.” Penelope looked right into Josie’s eyes.

Josie looked away and that’s when Penelope knew it was working. Josie is starting to feel something. Whether it’s love or it’s pain. It’s something. The first step to bringing Josie back was to make her feel something and for the first time it looked like she really was.

The girls had walked out of the door and locked it up, making sure there was no way Josie could escape. Hope and Lizzie made their way back to the car but had noticed Penelope wasn’t following them. She was still at the door, facing her back to Josie. Hope and Lizzie had paused.

“Are you coming?” Hope asked.

“I need a moment.” Penelope sighed.

The girls nodded and left Penelope by herself. They knew this was hard for her and respected her privacy.

Penelope eventually fell to the ground, with her back sitting against the door. Not facing Josie but she heard her. Josie let out screams trying to get the chains off her feet but Penelope didn’t turn around once. Instead tears fell from her eyes. She knew she couldn’t give in to her heart but it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

She never wanted to put Josie through pain. Even the Josie that hated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a hectic chapter.
> 
> Obviously you will see what happens when they try to dry Josie out next chapter and my god it's going to be intense.
> 
> Also I know some people are saying it's unfair to Josie and of course it is. But this isn't their Josie. This is a reckless Josie that will kill innocent people and she has to be stopped. So I hope you understand why I have made Penelope, Lizzie and Hope so pushy.
> 
> You will see eventually how Josie feels about this though. It's hard to write from her POV when she has no humanity. 
> 
> Anyway hopefully you guys are liking this story and you'll like this chapter too x
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @luIusaria <3


	8. Happiness

Hope had made her way to Penelope’s apartment. Lizzie was down at the cellar with Josie. They decided that they would all try to get Josie to turn her humanity on today and Lizzie would be the first one to give it a go. That’s why Hope went to see Penelope. She was not in a good place last night and she just wanted to check up on her. Also, to tell her the plan.

Hope knocked on the door and to her surprise a curly black-haired boy answered the door. The boy she loved a long time ago.

“Landon?” Hope asked, forming a smile.

“Hope.” Landon smiled.

Landon invited Hope inside and they made their way to the dining table. Landon asked if Hope wanted a cup of coffee but she denied. She had already had one this morning.

“I didn’t realize you and Penelope were-” Hope started to say.

“We’re not. I mean I love her but not like that. She’s my best friend.” Landon nodded, sipping his cup of coffee.

“I’m glad. So, how are you? I don’t think we’ve seen in each other-” Hope was cut off again.

“In about three years. Time flies, huh?” Landon smiled.

“Yeah.” Hope smiled.

There were a few moments of silence. Hope was just staring at Landon.

“Are you happy?” Hope asked.

Hope had moved on and was finally happy but she always wanted to know if Landon was happy too. He deserved to be.

“Hope.” Landon looked at Hope.

“What can’t I ask that?” Hope laughed.

Before Landon could say anything, he heard a voice coming from his room.

“Babe. Are you cooking me breakfast or something? What’s taking you so long?” Jed laughed stepping out of their room.

Jed immediately noticed that Hope was sitting at the dining table and he felt a little embarrassed since all he had on were sweatpants.

“We have company.” Landon smiled.

This got a giggle out of Hope even though she was shocked.

“So, you two are?” Hope smiled.

Landon nodded and all Hope could do was smile. She was really happy for Landon. Yes, she once loved Landon but that was in the past. All she wanted was for him to find happiness and he did.

“So, I’m really here about Penelope. She didn’t seem that well last night is she okay?” Hope changed the subject.

“She told me what happened. Not the best plan.” Landon was feeling a little protective.

“Don’t blame me! She pretty much forced us to do it.” Hope stood up from the chair.

Before either of them could say anything, Penelope had walked out of her room.

“And I would again. As long as we get her back.” Penelope nodded.

Hope and Landon made their way over to Penelope who looked very tired. Like she didn’t get any sleep at all.

“About that…” Hope started to say.

Penelope titled her head, waiting for Hope to spit whatever she wanted to say, out.

“So, we’re all going to try and turn her switch back on. Lizzie is going first but if nothing works, we want you to be the last one. We all saw her that night. She still cares so if she’s going to budge it will be with you.” Hope softly said.

Penelope nodded understanding every word that Hope said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there.” Penelope smiled.

Landon wanted to argue that this was a bad idea. But in respect of Penelope’s feelings he decided not to say anything.

“And Lan?” Hope looked at Landon before leaving.

“Yeah?” Landon asked in confusion.

Hope looked at Landon and then looked at Jed who was smiling at her from across the room. Still shirtless.

“I’m so happy for you. You’ve always deserved happiness.” Hope smiled, truly meaning it.

“Thanks Hope. I hope you’re happy too.” Landon smiled.

“I am. I really am.” Hope smiled thinking about Lizzie.

With that note Hope left Penelope’s apartment and decided it was definitely time to go back to the cellar. To face Josie. She was scared that this plan wouldn’t work but her feelings didn’t matter. It was the best plan that they had so far and if there’s a chance they can bring her back. She was willing to take it.

**xxx**

Lizzie was sitting in front of Josie getting ready for this painful encounter. She knew this was going to get ugly but she had no choice. Lizzie pushed a cup of blood over to Josie and Josie took it immediately. She hadn’t fed since yesterday afternoon.

“I know you’re in there, Josie.” Lizzie started it off.

“You’re still on that? Sis, stop wasting your time. That isn’t going to happen.” Josie wiped her lips, tasting the blood.

“Do you remember what you told me when Dad died?” Lizzie asked.

“It doesn’t ring a bell.” Josie smiled to herself.

“That all we needed was each other. That no matter what, we would face the world together because we’re twins, Josie. Nothing is stronger than our bond. I know you still believe that.” Lizzie had tears in her eyes.

Lizzie was only an inch away from Josie, begging her to come back. But all Josie could form was a smile. Before Lizzie knew it, Josie had headbutted her, pushing her backwards. Lizzie looked horrified especially because all she could hear was Josie laughing.

“I have always been in your shadow, Lizzie. You really think I would turn my humanity back on for you? You’re going to have try a lot harder than that.” Josie turned away from Lizzie, softly giggling.

Lizzie couldn’t help but cry. Tears were going down her face and she couldn’t be there anymore. She stood up and ran out of the cellar as fast as she could. At this point she had lost hope that Josie was going to return to them because no matter what they tried, nothing was going to work.

Lizzie had started to run down the hall in tears but Hope caught her in her arms. Lizzie hugged her girlfriend, crying even more.

“Liz. What’s wrong?” Hope started to say.

Hope wiped the tears from Lizzie’s cheeks with her hands. Trying to comfort her in any way she can.

“I’m done, Hope. That isn’t Josie anymore. That’s a monster.” Lizzie cried a little more.

Hope pulled Lizzie in for another hug because she didn’t have any words. She was speechless. Josie made Lizzie feel like this and all Hope felt was anger. Anger for Josie. Trying to be nice was never going to work so Hope decided she had to trigger her dark side. It’s the only way.

**xxx**

Penelope was about to head for the door but Jed and Landon closed it before she could leave. She had a strange expression on her face. Like this was some sort of intervention.

“We don’t think you should go.” Jed said.

“We?” Penelope laughed.

“Yes we.” Jed was firm.

“Jed. I love you a lot. But we both know you’re just doing this because Landon told you to.” Penelope placed her hand on his arm.

Penelope could see the guilt on Jed’s face and then she looked right at Landon. With the biggest glare.

“Okay fine. I don’t want you to go.” Landon let out a huff.

“I don’t care.” Penelope reached for the door again and Landon stepped right in front of it.

“Penelope! You almost died last night. It’s obvious you don’t care what happens to you but we do. I do.” Landon crossed his arms.

“Landon. I have magic. You know I can use it.” Penelope looked mad.

“If you want to go out the door, you’re going to have to hurt me first.” Landon sighed.

“Landon! No.” Jed interrupted.

“See. Even Jed knows you’re being silly. Let me through.” Penelope tried again.

“No.” Landon looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

Penelope let out a huff and started to walk way from the door, facing away from Landon. She couldn’t even look at him.

“Is she really worth your life?” Landon lowered his voice.

This made Penelope really angry and she turned around and snapped. She couldn’t help it.

“I have never been happy! Not once! Not in the last seven years. Not since I left the girl I love behind. If there’s a chance I can end her suffering. End her pain. I’m going to do it. So yes. She is worth it.” Penelope yelled, in tears.

Jed reached his hand and touched Penelope’s shoulder but she flinched. She didn’t want to touch anyone.

Landon paused.

He saw how broken Penelope was and he hated that he was the reason for it. All he wanted was to protect Penelope since she wouldn’t do it herself but now, he knew he couldn’t stand in her way. He couldn’t be the reason she was so upset.

Landon walked away from the door and Penelope looked at him and sighed. She was about to walk out the door but before she left, she kissed Landon’s cheek. She wanted to apologize but before she could say anything, he nodded. Penelope eventually left and made her way to the cellar. Where Josie would be waiting.

**xxx**

Hope stormed into the cellar and Josie had the biggest smile on her face. Which made Hope even more angry. She slammed the door behind her and honestly, she just wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face.

Hope used her magic to push Josie up against the wall. She held her there for quite a long time.

“So, you like it rough too.” Josie winked.

Hope moved closer to Josie still furious.

“The girl I love is bawling because of you. Because she loves you so much. Because she wants you to come home.” Hope still holding Josie up against a wall.

“You really think I give a damn?” Josie smiled.

“No. I don’t. Which is why she’s given up. Lizzie has never loved anyone the way she loves you. You are her whole world but she’s given up because you pushed her that far and honestly, I have too. Because the girl in front of me is not Josie. You’re a disgrace to her memory.” Hope let Josie go, with tears in her eyes.

“If you think guilting me into turning my humanity on is going to work. You’re wrong.” Josie held her neck as it was sore from Hope’s magic.

“That’s the thing, Josie. I’m not. Because I don’t care anymore. I was supposed to come in here and try to get you to turn your humanity on but what’s the point?” Hope sighed.

“I’m glad you saw the light.” Josie made a kissy face at Hope.

“I love you, Josie. I always will but I’m done trying to fight for you. Trying to bring you back. I’m done.” Hope sighed.

Josie just smiled at Hope and that was the moment Hope had given up. There was no breaking through. She turned around and headed for the door. But she made sure to tell Josie one last thing.

“I hope you think about this Josie. The day you turn your humanity on will be the worst of your life... because you will turn it back on. But not for the reasons you think. Not because of the pain coming back but the pain of realizing you’ve pushed everyone away. That you have no one left. Just think about that.” Hope said with tears falling from her eyes.

Josie just smiled at Hope and Hope locked the door on her way out. She noticed Penelope walking towards her and gave her a sad smile. She was hoping Penelope could convince Josie to come home because if she couldn’t, that was it.

They were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so Posie didn't have a scene this chapter but we are slowly getting there hehe.
> 
> I definitely wanted to focus on Hope and Lizzie's relationship with Josie this chapter and how much pain they're both in.
> 
> Also with Landon he loves Penelope so much that he can't stand to see her give up everything for Josie even her life. So when he found out the truth about the plan he was angry.
> 
> The next chapter will be very intense so good luck for that haha. Thank you for all the comments xx
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


	9. Necklace

Penelope had walked past a crying Hope and she wanted to check to see if she was okay but Hope couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Josie must have done a real number on her. Or Lizzie. Or both. Penelope needed to make this count.

Penelope entered the door and Josie looked the same. Like she didn’t give a damn about anything. But she knew she could get through to her.

“So, you’re the last hope? My ex-girlfriend?” Josie laughed.

“We’re more than that and you know it.” Penelope said.

Penelope had walked closer to Josie and all Josie could do was smile. But then Penelope did something she didn’t expect. Penelope had bent down and grazed her fingers against the bottom of Josie’s leg. Going up slowly. Slow enough so Josie could feel something. Anything.

“What are you doing?” Josie pretended she didn’t feel anything.

“Don’t you remember, when I would touch you like this?” Penelope asked.

“I don’t-” Josie struggled to say.

Penelope had reached above the knee but pulled away as teasing is all she wanted to do. This got a reaction out of Josie like she didn’t want her to stop and that is exactly what she was counting on.

“How about this?” Penelope placed her hands on Josie’s waist.

Josie paused. She couldn’t form words. Penelope pulled Josie towards her, still holding onto her waist.

“You don’t remember when our bodies used to touch? Like magnets?” Penelope asked.

“I know what you’re doing. And just because I’m attracted to you doesn’t mean I feel anything.” Josie shook her head.

“Oh really?” Penelope tilted her head.

Penelope started to lift Josie’s shirt slowly and placed her hands onto her stomach. Touching her skin. She started to move her hands to Josie’s lower back. Josie was speechless.

“You really don’t feel anything?” Penelope smiled.

“I-” Josie tried to say and was getting annoyed at Penelope smiling at her.

Penelope pulled her hands out of Josie’s shirt and Josie let out a breath. Like she could actually breathe again. Which made Penelope giggle.

Penelope was so close to Josie and Josie didn’t know what to do. She kept telling herself she didn’t feel anything but when Penelope touched her like this. Nothing could change that Penelope still made her weak to her knees. Humanity or not.

Penelope moved in and Josie thought she was going to kiss her but instead she kissed her neck. Josie almost let out a sound but she stopped herself. She couldn’t let Penelope think she was getting through to her.

“How about when I kissed your neck like this?” Penelope said between kisses.

Josie took in a moment and Penelope’s kisses against her body felt electric. She had never felt like this before and with her humanity off she had amazing sex. With amazing people. But this was different. The feeling Josie got with Penelope was like coming up for a breath of fresh air. But Josie still had her humanity off and told herself if this kept going, she would eventually turn it back on so she did what she did best. She didn’t let anything in.

Josie pushed Penelope to the other side of the room. Her magic wouldn’t work on her chains but it still worked against people. Penelope just smiled.

“Did I touch a nerve?” Penelope laughed.

“Back off. Penelope. You don’t want to get on my nerves.” Josie let out a huff.

“Yes, I do. Because that means you’re starting to feel something. That you’re one step to coming home.” Penelope looked serious.

“When are you going to get it? Nothing is going to make me turn it back on. Not even those sexy lips.” Josie looked at Penelope’s lips one last time.

Penelope had caught Josie staring at her lips and it just made her laugh. But her face went back to being serious. She lifted her necklace that was under her dress. She unclipped the necklace from the back of her neck and was holding it in her hand.

“Nothing?” Penelope walked closer to Josie, still holding the necklace.

Josie looked at the necklace and she could feel something. When she looked at that necklace. It was from a time where things were simpler. Penelope knew that this would trigger Josie and it was working.

**xxx**

**September 26th 2022 **

Penelope was walking down the witch halls and all of a sudden, she was pulled into a small corridor. By the time she noticed someone touching her lips she knew it was Josie. Her beautiful girlfriend. She was smiling into the kisses but she was the first one to pull away.

“Well hello to you too.” Penelope chuckled.

“Hi.” Josie smiled.

“You know you don’t have to use magic to get me into a small space with you.” Penelope laughed.

“I know. It’s just sexier when you’re not expecting it.” Josie giggled.

“Speaking of sexy. You in those fishnet tights. My god.” Penelope was looking up and down Josie.

“So, you want to take this back to my room?” Josie whispered into Penelope’s ear, touching it with her lips.

“Is that even a question?” Penelope smirked.

Josie and Penelope had made their way to Josie’s room and as soon as Josie closed the door, their lips were touching again. Penelope eventually moving her lips to Josie’s neck. Josie could feel everything when Penelope kissed her. And as much as Josie hated to pull away, she had to.

“So, I didn’t exactly bring you back to my room to make out.” Josie chuckled.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Penelope laughed.

Josie walked to her bedside table and opened the first drawer. There was a little gift box and she picked it up, holding it in her hand. Penelope was a little shocked since it wasn’t a special occasion or anything. It wasn’t a birthday. It wasn’t an anniversary.

“I wanted to give you this.” Josie said as she walked closer to Penelope.

“What is this, Jo?” Penelope was a little more serious.

“Open it.” Josie smiled.

Penelope nodded and started to open the gift box. There was a necklace inside. It wasn’t a pretty necklace but it looked very old. Which meant that it had value. All Penelope could do was smile.

“Josie…” Penelope looked up at Josie.

Josie picked up the necklace and started to put in around Penelope’s neck.

“So, I know this necklace isn’t pretty and it won’t match any outfits but it’s special. It’s been passed down for generations. My mum gave it to me when I was about 10 years old. She told me that she would like me to give it to someone special. She knew if she gave it to Lizzie, she would give it to the first boy that looked at her so she trusted me with it. Which is why I want to give it to you because Penelope, you’re my someone special.” Josie nodded.

Penelope almost wanted to cry. She couldn’t believe Josie would do this. But instead of saying anything she grabbed Josie’s face and kissed her. With so much passion. Penelope pulled away and Josie was smiling so hard at her. She could look at that smile all day.

“I love you.” Penelope said without realizing it.

Josie dropped her smile as she couldn’t believe Penelope Park would be the first one to say those words. She let out a small laugh.

“I love it. I love the necklace.” Penelope started to turn around.

“You just said you love me.” Josie ran to Penelope’s side making sure she was looking at her.

“No, I didn’t. I said I love the necklace.” Penelope was blushing.

“Yes, you did! Penelope Park loves me.” Josie was giggling.

Penelope was looking at Josie and she couldn’t deny it. She definitely didn’t plan to say it but she meant it.

“With all my heart I do.” Penelope smiled.

Josie placed her hands onto Penelope’s face gently and just stared at her.

“I love you too.” Josie nodded with a smile on her face.

“You do?” Penelope looked shocked.

“Of course, I do.” Josie laughed.

Penelope smiled again which made Josie smile.

“You really think I would have given this necklace to someone I just like? I’ve been in love with you ever since I bumped into you in witch class, making you drop your books all over the floor. I’ve just never had the guts to tell you.” Josie smiled thinking of the memory.

“Best day of my life, I think.” Penelope laughed.

“But I need to tell you something about the necklace.” Josie looked serious.

“Jojo… what is it?” Penelope looked concerned.

“Okay so this is a really special necklace. It has magical properties. It was created by one of the first witches which is why it’s been passed down for a long time.” Josie started to say.

“And?” Penelope was worried.

“Well if you wear it you can’t die. It protects you from death.” Josie nodded.

Penelope was shocked. She couldn’t believe Josie would give her something with this much meaning.

“I know it’s silly. We’re only kids but we’re supernatural. Anything could happen at any given moment. I just I love the idea of you being safe. Please tell me you’ll wear it.” Josie was serious.

Penelope had tears in her eyes. She leaned in and gave Josie a soft kiss lasting for several seconds.

“I’ll always wear it.” Penelope nodded.

**xxx**

**April 3rd 2030 **

“You don’t remember what you felt when you gave this to me?” Penelope asked.

Josie had paused.

Of course, she remembered and she was so close to turning her humanity back on. Penelope knew which strings to pull at and it was working. But Josie was still on the edge. She didn’t want to go back to the pain of her father. So, she needed to think of something that would make Penelope stop.

“You gave me this necklace because your mother told you to give it to someone special. Someone you loved. Don’t you remember that?” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“Penelope. Stop.” Josie refused to look at Penelope.

“I’m not going to stop, Josie. Because I know you feel something. I know if I push hard enough, I will be able to pull you back.” Penelope continued.

“Don’t. It’s too hard.” Josie finally looked at Penelope and saw the tears in her eyes.

“I meant what I said. I never took this necklace off, Josie. Not until now. Ever since that day, I knew you were the one for me and I still know that. I have carried this necklace with me every single day waiting for the day I would see you again. It kept me safe. Like you always wanted.” Penelope nodded.

“Penelope, please stop. I can’t listen to this.” Josie said again.

“Why? Because you’re feeling something?” Penelope asked.

“I can’t feel something. I can’t.” Josie was shaking her head.

Penelope took Josie’s hand and placed the necklace in her hand. Demanding Josie to feel. Penelope didn’t even care if she was feeling hate as long as it was something.

“Tell me you feel nothing. Tell me this necklace means nothing to you.” Penelope softly said.

Josie looked at Penelope one last time before she did something, she knew she would regret. And the wall came back up.

Josie threw the necklace at the wall and when it landed on the ground, she blew it up into pieces with her mind. There were only shards left and she knew Penelope would never forgive her for this. That’s what she was counting on. Penelope was the only one that could bring her back and she couldn’t let that happen. At least now she knew she would leave her alone.

“I feel nothing.” Josie eventually said.

Penelope didn’t say anything except cry. Tears fell down her face and that was the moment she knew Josie was gone. She fell to the ground trying to pick up anything remaining of the necklace but there was nothing except shards. The necklace was ruined. It was gone.

It took several minutes for Penelope to stop crying but eventually she stood up standing away from Josie who was in fact smiling at her. It’s like this was all for nothing because not even she could make her turn her humanity back on.

Penelope used her magic and removed the chains from Josie. Tears still falling from her eyes. Josie was about to run for it but she asked Penelope one last question.

“Why? Why would you let me go?” Josie asked.

“Because I love you, Josie Saltzman. Even after you’ve destroyed the only thing I have left of my Josie, I still love you. I love you and I can’t see you locked up in this cage.” Penelope said forming tears again.

Josie nodded and left immediately using her vampire speed. Penelope was sick of crying so she made her way back home. She knew she had to tell Hope and Lizzie she let Josie go and there would be a lot of yelling and blaming but she couldn’t do that tonight. She needed to get home.

**xxx**

Penelope had walked inside her apartment and only one light was on. The light at the dining table where Jed was reading. He had noticed Penelope straight away and saw she was a mess.

“Hey, Pen. Landon is asleep but he’s really sorry about before. He was just trying to protect you.” Jed said.

“I know.” Penelope tried to smile.

Jed had noticed that Penelope was still standing in the same spot and knew something had to be wrong.

“Are you okay?” Jed asked standing up from his chair.

Penelope started to shake her head and tears were coming from her eyes. Her knees dropped to the ground and she let out a big sob. She couldn’t stop crying even if she wanted to. Jed used his werewolf speed and ran straight to Penelope’s side catching her in his arms. He pulled her in for a hug which made her cry even more. He tried to comfort her in any way he could but nothing was working. Penelope eventually spoke.

“I lost her, Jed. I lost her for real this time.” Penelope cried even more.

Jed pulled Penelope in for another hug because he knew no matter what he said, it wouldn’t help. All he could do is be there for his friend. So, he spent the rest of the night being there for Penelope by hugging her until she was okay to go to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please don't kill me xD
> 
> This is a long chapter but I definitely didn't think I could cut anything from it so enjoy this painful chapter lol.
> 
> Pretty much everyone has given up but you will see how the rest of the fic unfolds in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Penelope really thought the necklace would work but maybe she has to try something more idk permanent :P
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


	10. The Great Plan

It had been days of crying in bed but Penelope was ready to try again. She wasn’t giving up on Josie no matter what. She wasn’t sure what it would take to bring her back but she was so close last time. She just needs to push a little bit more and it will work. But Landon refused.

“Are you kidding me?!” Landon yelled.

“Don’t yell at me.” Penelope tried to say.

“Well don’t be stupid! You have been crying in bed for the last couple of days because of Josie and you want to go out there again? Are you serious?” Landon stood up from Penelope’s bed facing the other way.

“Lan. Listen to me.” Penelope reached for his hand.

Landon let Penelope pull him back onto her bed. Penelope was waiting for Landon to look at her before she spoke again.

“What if it was Jed?” Penelope asked.

“Don’t do that. It’s not the same.” Landon shook his head.

“Just answer me. If you were in my position what would you do?” Penelope asked again.

“I would do anything to bring him home.” Landon mumbled hating that Penelope was right.

“Then you have to let me go. I can’t give up.” Penelope sighed.

“Just be careful. Because if this doesn’t work again you still have two boys that want you to come home.” Landon nodded.

Penelope titled her head and gave Landon the softest smile.

“Come here.” Penelope pulled Landon in for another hug.

Landon took Penelope’s arms and let her wrap them around him. They shared a hug for a few moments until Landon let Penelope do her thing. He could only hope Josie would come back, for Penelope. He didn’t know how many more nights of listening to her cry he could take.

**xxx**

Hope and Lizzie had some company over for lunch. Freya, Keelin, Vincent and their little girl Abigail was over. They had come from New Orleans to visit their favourite niece. Their only niece but still. It had been a couple of days since they heard from Penelope but they just assumed she needed time away. At least they hadn’t seen Josie which meant she was still locked up in the cellar. Well that’s what they thought.

“So how old did you say you were, little one?” Hope smiled.

“8 and a half! And I’m going to be the strongest witch you’ve ever seen! Stronger than you Hopey.” Abigail smiled.

Hope and Lizzie just laughed.

“She gets her cockiness from her mother.” Freya laughed.

Keelin gave Freya a glare but eventually laughed it off.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t love it.” Keelin smiled.

“You know I did.” Freya laughed.

Hope looked down at Abigail who was just as strong as she was at that age. It made her proud.

“Oh, really Abi? Can you do this yet?” Hope made a fireball in her hand in just seconds.

“No! Oh my god teach me!” Abigail yelled in excitement.

“Okay I think that’s enough for today.” Vincent put his hands on Abigail’s shoulders.

Abigail let out a huff and crossed her arms. She tried to look mad but she just looked adorable. Everyone just laughed. Hope thought nothing could ruin this moment until the door came flying open and it was Josie. Hope and Lizzie looked at each other in shock.

“You’re having a party and you didn’t invite me? That’s so rude.” Josie let out a huff.

“You’re supposed to be-” Lizzie started to say.

“In the cellar. I know. You can thank Penelope for that. She was so crushed when she couldn’t get through to me. Bless her heart.” Josie laughed.

“Get out. You weren’t invited.” Hope mumbled.

“What was that?” Josie walked closer to Hope.

“I said get out! Before I make you.” Hope was furious.

“Aw Hope. You do know you can’t do anything to hurt me? But I can do a lot to hurt you.” Josie smiled.

Hope was confused to what Josie was talking about. But before she knew it Josie used her vampire speed and went straight to Vincent and bit his neck.

“STOP!” Hope yelled.

Hope used her magic and flung Josie to the other side of the room. Freya and Keelin went to Vincent’s side and tried to help him in any way they could but they knew only Hope’s blood could help him.

“Don’t ever touch my family again.” Hope said, still using her magic on Josie.

“I thought I was your family.” Josie giggled.

“Josie was. But you’re nothing but a monster. Now get the hell out of my house.” Hope repeated herself.

“Make me.” Josie spat on Hope’s face.

This just made Hope even more furious. It’s like she wanted to kill Josie but she also remembered that her Josie was in there somewhere. But at that moment she didn’t care. Hope lunged herself at Josie and started to punch her in the face. Josie returned the punches but before it got too heated Lizzie had pulled Hope off of Josie. Hope still screaming whilst Josie just laughed.

“Babe. Leave it alone. She’s not worth it.” Lizzie nodded.

“Yeah leave me alone.” Josie smiled.

“Get out now, Josie. Before Hope actually does kill you.” Lizzie stared at Josie.

Josie kept smiling until she disappeared using her vampire speed. Hope took a deep breath and Lizzie holding her hand definitely helped her calm down.

Hope rushed to Vincent’s side and gave him her blood immediately. He took it straight away and started to heal up in minutes.

“I’m sorry, Vince. I didn’t want you to be involved in all of this.” Hope had tears.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Vincent pressed his hand against Hope’s cheek softly.

But Hope knew it was her fault. Josie was part of her life which made this her fault.

“I think we should get going. Abigail looks a bit scared.” Keelin nodded.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Lizzie agreed.

Hope hugged Freya and Keelin at the same time and told them she was sorry. They kept telling her that she didn’t need to say sorry but Hope didn’t listen.

“Be a good girl for me, Abi.” Hope bent down and gave her little cousin a hug.

“Always Hopey.” Abigail smiled.

Hope’s family left and she was still holding onto Lizzie’s hand. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane for right now.

“I’m going to kill her, I swear to god.” Hope said firmly.

“We can’t kill Josie.” Lizzie sighed.

“No. Penelope. I can’t believe she let her out.” Hope looked at Lizzie.

“I know.” Lizzie nodded.

Hope and Lizzie let out a big sigh and decided to clean up their apartment as the fight definitely created some mess. A lot of broken glass. They honestly didn’t know what to do with Josie anymore.

**xxx**

Penelope knew she had to face Hope and Lizzie eventually. She had to tell them that she let Josie escape. She knew it would be ugly. She knew it would cause problems but they had to know the truth. She was just too upset to face it all, up until now.

Penelope knocked on their door and Lizzie opened it straight away. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw Penelope. She didn’t have any words but she let her in and that’s when she saw the mess.

“What happened?” Penelope started to say.

“What happened is you let Josie go.” Hope looked up.

“Oh. You know.” Penelope felt so guilty.

“Yes, we know. Don’t you think that was something to tell us? But no. You disappeared from the face of the earth and Josie attacked Vincent. She could have killed him, Penelope!” Hope yelled.

“Hope. I’m sorry.” Penelope softly said.

“No, you’re not. You’ve only cared about yourself.” Hope turned away from Penelope.

“Do you think this has been easy for me?” Penelope yelled back.

This got Hope’s attention and she turned around. She saw a teary Penelope.

“I almost brought Josie back. I could see her. She was talking to me like the old Josie would. I was so close for crying out loud but I failed.” Penelope let out a breath.

“You still let her go!” Hope yelled.

“You would have done the same thing if it was Lizzie!” Penelope yelled back.

Lizzie stood between Hope and Penelope and realized this was going to solve nothing.

“Come on. This is what Josie wants. She wants us to be at odds. We have to be better.” Lizzie looked at both girls.

“You don’t know what it’s like! Yes, I have Jed and Landon. But they’re always together. I have no one. At least you two have each other for comfort. You don’t know what it’s like to see the person you love the most in this world not give a damn about you.” Penelope started to form tears in her eyes.

“Then you talk to us! You talk to me. You don’t shut us out. We are supposed to be a team.” Hope sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Penelope said again.

Lizzie was looking at Hope waiting for her to apologize too. Hope tried her hardest to resist but when Lizzie looked at her like that, she was helpless.

“Okay. I’m sorry too. But don’t keep stuff like this from us again.” Hope looked right at Penelope.

Penelope nodded and Lizzie let out a big sigh.

“So, what’s our next plan?” Penelope asked.

Lizzie let out a laugh.

“You’re kidding me? We’re done. There’s nothing we can do.” Lizzie finally said.

“What you’re giving up?” Penelope looked confused.

“We have to.” Hope mumbled.

“But she’s going to keep killing people-” Penelope tried to say.

“Leave it alone, Penelope. The Josie we all love is gone and we have to accept that.” Lizzie turned around and headed straight for her room.

Penelope was so shocked that Lizzie would give up. It wasn’t like her at all.

“Hope. I need you to do something. If Lizzie has given up, we are running out of time.” Penelope nodded.

“What?” Hope looked confused.

“I need you to kill me.” Penelope eventually said.

Hope paused.

She knew she said she wanted to kill Penelope but she meant theoretically. She didn’t want to hurt her permanently in any way.

“Are you out of your mind?” Hope looked horrified.

“You saw Josie today. She almost killed someone you loved. This won’t stop until we get her back.” Penelope nodded.

“This is insane. I’m not killing you, Penelope.” Hope started to turn around but Penelope stopped her.

“Look I have this necklace that Josie gave me. She would have told you. It protects me from death. But this will be enough for her to come back to us. All I need is for her to believe that I’m dead and she’ll come back. I know it.” Penelope nodded.

“You’re actually crazy.” Hope looked at Penelope.

“Just do this one last thing and I won’t mention it again. Please.” Penelope was begging.

“Fine. One last time. You better come back.” Hope sighed walking away from Penelope.

“I will.” Penelope whispered.

It was a good plan. A great plan. The necklace almost brought Josie back so Penelope knew her death would definitely be the key to bringing her back. There was only one catch. The necklace Penelope said would save her doesn’t exist. Not anymore.

But Hope didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof cliffhanger much xD
> 
> So that conversation between Hope and Penelope was needed. I tried to make Hope, Lizzie and Penelope kind of this friendship trio so that's another reason why Hope is so mad.
> 
> Landon also cares about Penelope so much which is why he's so hesitant to her reckless ideas.
> 
> And well I feel like some of you guys might have seen this cliffhanger coming? Penelope is really taking some drastic measures.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments!
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


	11. Wake Up

It had been a few days since Penelope had asked Hope to kill her and it’s all she could think about. It wasn’t the best plan but she was out of options. She knew she had to bring Josie back even if it cost her life in the process. Penelope hadn’t seen Josie since she broke her heart in the cellar. It was too hard but tonight was the night she would face her again. They had planned to all meet up at Lizzie’s apartment but there were so many things Penelope wanted to do first. Like spend the day with Landon and Jed.

Landon had gone out to do the grocery shopping which gave Penelope the perfect chance to talk to Jed, alone. To say goodbye.

“Can I talk to you?” Penelope interrupted Jed doing the dishes.

Jed looked at Penelope and saw that whatever was concerning was serious so he decided to place the tea towel on the rack and joined Penelope on the couch.

“So, you know how much you mean to me?” Penelope started.

“I think so.” Jed nodded with a strange look on his face.

“Because obviously I love Landon. He’s my best friend but I knew you first and I don’t mean at school. I meant I truly knew you first. You were my first roommate and whether you believe it or not you’re as much my family as he is.” Penelope smiled.

“Pen. I don’t know what to say. Why are you saying all of this?” Jed looked confused.

“I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic.” Penelope half smiled.

“Well I love you too.” Jed nudged Penelope.

Penelope just laughed. A lot of her favourite memories have been with Jed and it brought a smile on her face thinking about them.

“I’m so happy you and Landon have each other. It gives me warmth that you two will always have each other.” Penelope smiled.

“And you. We’ll always have you too.” Jed smiled.

Penelope had paused because she didn’t know if that was true. But she brushed it off because she couldn’t tell Jed.

“Yeah. Always.” Penelope smiled.

Before Jed could notice something was indeed wrong, Penelope pulled Jed in for a hug. She hugged him and she held back her tears because she honestly had no idea what was going to happen tonight. But this could be the last day she would spend with Jed and it hurt her. In more ways than she could count.

**xxx**

Hope was worried about this plan. It’s all she could think about too. Like she was angry at Penelope of course but she never wanted to hurt her in any way because even after all of this, Penelope became someone Hope really cared for. Even Lizzie cared for Penelope. This past month has been better since Penelope came into their lives. Not that she would ever tell her that, though.

Hope also hadn’t told Lizzie that she was going to kill Penelope tonight. Lizzie made it very clear to her that she didn’t want to be involved with any future plans. She was fine with Hope trying to bring her sister back but she was done. It hurt her too much and she couldn’t do that for the rest of her life. She always hoped for the day her sister would return but as of right now she had to move on.

“So, Josie is coming over tonight?” Hope asked.

“Yeah. She made that very clear this morning.” Lizzie sighed.

“I’m sick of this, Liz. I just want our Josie back.” Hope sighed.

“Me too. That’s all I can think about. What Josie would really think about all of this. She would have never wanted this and I know she still exists. I know she’s in there but it actually feels like she’s gone. Like that girl may have the face of Josie and have her voice but it’s not her-” Lizzie started to form tears in her eyes.

Hope ran straight to Lizzie’s side and wrapped her arms around her. Trying to comfort her.

“I know. I miss her too.” Hope nodded.

Lizzie nodded and she had finished crying but was still hugging Hope. She didn’t want to let her go.

“But on the off chance that we were able to bring her back… You would still want that right?” Hope slowly said.

“Of course. She’s my sister. But I just can’t see that happening, Hope.” Lizzie sighed.

“I know.” Hope pulled Lizzie in for another hug.

Hope placed her hand on the back of Lizzie’s head, still hugging her. She was thinking about what they had planned for tonight and at least now she knew Lizzie still wanted this. She still wanted Josie to come home and that gave Hope some comfort that maybe this is the right thing. Maybe not giving up will restore their family.

**xxx**

It was getting close to the time where Penelope had to leave to go to this dinner and she was scared. She knew what she was doing was going to be worth it but she obviously had doubts. Especially leaving the people she loved behind. One of those people being Landon.

Penelope had a gift box that she had in her bottom drawer. There was a ring inside that she got from her father. But she never planned to use it. Especially now that she wasn’t going to be around to use it anyway. She opened the box and picking up the ring and showed Landon, he let out a giggle.

“I’m so honored but like I told you before. I’m taken.” Landon teased.

“Shut up.” Penelope laughed.

“This is my father’s and I want you to have it. I know you never really had a father and you don’t have anything that has been given to you so I thought I would give you something. Since you know you’re my family. I want you to give it to Jed when you’re ready.” Penelope nodded.

“We just said I love you, Pen. Marriage is a long way away.” Landon looked at Penelope.

“I know. But you never know what may happen and I just want you to have it. In case I’m not around for when you decide to actually give it to him.” Penelope nodded, trying not to cry.

“Don’t say things like that. You’re going to be there. If I do get married, you’re going to be the one by my side. Promise me.” Landon demanded.

Penelope paused because she couldn’t promise Landon that.

“I would love nothing more.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“Good. Because I want you there for all our big milestones, okay? You have to be there.” Landon looked right into Penelope’s eyes.

Penelope knew she had to lie. If Landon knew the truth it would break him.

“I will.” Penelope nodded.

Penelope pulled Landon in for a hug, kissing his cheek first. She held him so tight that Landon had to touch her arms otherwise she was going to suffocate him.

“You know I lied before.” Penelope pulled away.

“About what?” Landon looked confused.

“I said I had never been happy in the last seven years. That wasn’t true. I was once. The day you moved in.” Penelope smiled.

“I love you, Pen. To the ends of the earth.” Landon nodded.

Penelope chuckled. Landon always loved to be dramatic with their love confessions. Yes, they were platonic but Landon always tried to make her laugh by being extra about them. It’s what she loved most about him. He always made her laugh. And she will always carry that with her. No matter what happens.

**xxx**

Hope and Lizzie were having dinner with Josie. They were furious but they didn’t give Josie the satisfaction. They kept trying to ignore her but that was a lot harder than they thought.

“I hope I don’t get food poisoning.” Josie laughed.

“If I wanted you dead, you would be dead already.” Hope said, not looking at Josie.

“What makes you think you could kill me?” Josie giggled.

“You’re forgetting I’m a wolf. If I wanted to kill you I could.” Hope stood up.

Lizzie was looking at Hope begging her to sit down with her eyes. She didn’t want to get into anything with Josie right now. Josie used her vampire speed and rushed to Hope’s side, with the biggest grin on her face.

“Go on.” Josie smiled.

“I’m not going to kill you, Josie. That would be too easy.” Hope smirked.

Josie just laughed in Hope’s face. It made Hope so angry but she continued not to show Josie that.

“You can pretend all you want that you don’t care about anything anymore but we know that’s not true. We’ve seen time and time again that you care. You care about one thing.” Hope was only inches away from Josie.

“And what would that be?” Josie smirked.

“Penelope. You care about Penelope.” Hope said seriously.

Josie’s smile started to fade and Hope knew the mention of Penelope would trigger her now. They had already broken down the first wall and now they just needed to pull Josie back.

“I could care less.” Josie smiled again.

With that note Penelope had walked in and Josie had noticed. She hadn’t seen her for a whole week but she still convinced herself that she doesn’t care. That she couldn’t care.

“Oh really?” Hope smiled.

Josie looked at Hope smiling but before she knew it Hope ran to Penelope’s side, putting her arms around her neck. Getting ready to snap her neck.

“Then you won’t care if I do this?” Hope teased at snapping Penelope’s neck.

This got a reaction out of Josie. She was ready to pounce at Hope and the expression on her face, everyone could see that it was working.

“Hope! What are you doing?” Lizzie stood up and asked.

“I have to do this, Lizzie. To get through to Josie. You said you want her, back didn’t you?” Hope had tears in her eyes.

“Not like this!” Lizzie yelled.

Josie looked at Lizzie and she had no idea if this was some sort of trick or if Lizzie didn’t know. But she wasn’t falling for it. Not yet.

“Go ahead! She means nothing to me.” Josie yelled.

“Nothing?” Hope wrapped her hands around Penelope’s neck even tighter.

Josie’s face started to get angrier. She was leaning forward even more and Hope saw how it was affecting her.

“Jojo… Look at me.” Penelope said softly.

Josie looked at Penelope and Penelope had tears in her eyes. Josie refused to feel anything but her feelings were coming back and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Don’t let her do this to me. Fight for me. One last time.” Penelope nodded.

Josie kept shaking her head. She couldn’t let these feelings in so she just stood there and she could see Penelope’s heart breaking. It was all over her face.

“Hope! Stop this! You’re not a killer. This isn’t you.” Lizzie tried to reason with Hope but nothing was working.

“Vincent almost died! Maybe she deserves this.” Hope finally said.

Hope didn’t mean it but it struck a nerve with Penelope. Because deep down Penelope always thought that maybe she didn’t deserve to be alive. After everything she did. Maybe. But she put that thought out of her head and continued to look at Josie. Who was still looking at her.

“It’s okay, Jo… It wasn’t you.” Penelope finally nodded.

Josie just smiled.

“You’re not going to kill her. You’re too weak.” Josie said looking at Hope.

Hope tilted her head and gave her a smile.

“Don’t ever doubt a Mikaelson.” Hope gave Josie a smirk.

Penelope knew she only had a few moments left and there was no way she could convince Josie to save her so she had to say goodbye.

“I love you…” Penelope finally said.

All Josie did was look at Penelope. She wasn’t smiling but she wasn’t doing anything to stop Hope either. And that was the last thing Penelope saw as Hope snapped her neck.

Josie screamed and flung Hope across the room. Josie had fallen to the ground, staring at Penelope’s dead body. Luckily Hope landed on her feet and ran back to Josie. She knew this was her only chance to bring Josie back.

“What do you feel Josie!” Hope yelled.

“Get away from me!” Josie yelled.

“It’s pain! Pain of losing the love of your life. Let it in. Let the pain in.” Hope said, making sure Josie heard her.

“No! I can’t! It hurts too much. I can’t!” Josie started to cry.

“Let it all in, Josie. Hold on to your humanity. The part of you that makes you want to live. Come back to us.” Hope was begging Josie.

Josie kept refusing but it was no use. That was the moment. The moment she let it all in. All her feelings started coming back. The feeling of love. The feeling of lust. The feeling of pain. Every bit of pain kept rushing back and all she could do was scream and cry at the same time.

Lizzie had rushed down to Hope’s side who was sitting right in front of Josie and they were waiting. Waiting for their Josie to return. After Josie stopped screaming, she opened her eyes slowly. They were full of tears but she looked at Hope and Lizzie. Hope and Lizzie looked at Josie and they could see it in her eyes, it was really her. There was a light in her eyes that was gone before. But before they could say anything Josie looked at Penelope on the ground and ran to her side. She did this before Hope and Lizzie even realized it, using her vampire speed.

Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope’s body, shaking her.

“Wake up!” Josie cried in pain.

Penelope was still lying on the floor not giving Josie anything. There was no response.

“I didn’t say it back! Come on, Penelope! Wake up!” Josie cried even more.

Hope was looking at Josie and Penelope and she didn’t have words. Penelope should have come back now. She was so confused. Josie had turned around and looked at Hope.

“Why isn’t she waking up!” Josie yelled.

“I don’t know… Penelope told me the necklace would work.” Hope had tears in her eyes.

Josie was looking at Hope and used her vampire speed to run straight to her. Holding her really tight.

“What necklace?” Josie was still crying.

“The necklace you gave her. She told me it would bring her back.” Hope nodded.

“I destroyed that necklace!” Josie yelled.

Josie was looking at Hope, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to hurt her but she couldn’t. It wasn’t her fault. Penelope must have lied to her. So, all she did was let Hope go and ran straight back to Penelope.

“Penelope! Please! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!” Josie kept repeating but nothing was working.

Josie kept crying over Penelope’s body. Still expecting her to respond.

“Bring her back!” Josie yelled at Hope.

“Jo. We can’t. The necklace was supposed to…” Hope softly said.

All Josie could do was cry. She was still holding onto Penelope, hoping for a miracle. Hoping for her to come back like she always did. She always managed to come back. So that’s all Josie could do. Keep asking Penelope to come back.

Until she was able to get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My death is near.
> 
> Yep I did that. 
> 
> Don't hate me too much but the good thing is Josie turned her humanity back on :P
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments. I love reading every single one.
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


	12. Regrets

A few hours have past and Josie was still holding onto Penelope. She refused to let her go. Lizzie bent down next to Josie.

“Josie… She’s gone. We should get you cleaned up.” Lizzie softly said.

“No!” Josie yelled.

Josie’s eyes were red and she felt like they were swollen. She hadn’t stopped crying and Lizzie could see how much this was hurting her sister.

“Penelope wouldn’t have wanted this.” Lizzie had tears in her eyes.

Josie looked at Lizzie and she had the saddest facial expression. Part of her knew that Lizzie was right.

“I can’t leave her, Liz. Please don’t make me.” A tear went down Josie’s cheek.

“I’m here if you need me.” Lizzie bent down and gave Josie a kiss on the forehead.

Josie nodded but she refused to get up. All she could was hold onto Penelope. The girl she loved so much. The girl that died for her.

**xxx**

One more hour had past and Hope came out of her room. Lizzie was sitting at the table watching Josie. Still holding onto Penelope. Lizzie didn’t know what to do. All she could do was wait until Josie was ready to talk to her. Hope decided to join Lizzie at the table.

“She still hasn’t let go of her?” Hope whispered.

“Nope. And I don’t know if she will.” Lizzie sighed.

Hope looked at Lizzie and she felt so much guilt.

“I don’t know how she’s going to move on from this. She’s going to blame herself.” Lizzie had tears in her eyes.

“If anyone should blame themselves… It’s me.” Hope started to cry.

Lizzie noticed Hope crying and realized she would feel so much guilt for killing Penelope. Lizzie reached for Hope’s hand and she took it straight away.

“Hope. It’s not your fault. Penelope lied to you. She lied to all of us. She knew what she was doing. She wanted to bring Josie back and she did. For us.” Lizzie nodded.

“I should have known better. She was acting so weird!” Hope cried out.

Josie had noticed Hope crying and she felt guilty for yelling at her. She knew it wasn’t her fault. What could she have done? But in that moment her feelings got the better of her. Josie still refused to let go of Penelope, though.

Lizzie pulled Hope in for a hug and she took it. She kept repeating that it would be okay and that’s what they were hoping for. They got Josie back but at what cost?

But all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise come from the door and it was Landon and Jed. They burst into Hope’s apartment and they saw their best friend dead in Josie’s arms. The amount of rage that went across Landon’s face couldn’t be controlled. Where Jed was just heartbroken.

“Landon…” Hope stood up slowly.

Landon stared at Hope with a disgust look on his face. He couldn’t believe Hope was trying to make sense of this. Josie finally let go of Penelope and stood up, only metres away from Landon.

“Landon. I’m sorry-” Josie started to stay.

Landon couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed Josie and pushed her against the nearest wall. Ready to kill her. Josie could have easily got away. She was a vampire. Far much stronger than Landon. But she let him get angry. Deep down she felt like she deserved it.

“You killed her!” Landon yelled.

“No. I-” Josie had tears in her eyes.

“How could you do this!” Landon started to cry.

Landon was so mad but deep down he lost his best friend. His sister. And it was hitting him.

“I didn’t-” Josie was speechless.

“Penelope loved you so much! More than anything in this world and you repay her by killing her? I always thought you loved her too. But I guess I was wrong.” Landon sighed.

“I do love her!” Josie yelled back.

“You don’t kill people you love. Humanity or not.” Landon was staring right into Josie’s eyes.

Josie didn’t say anything. She didn’t kill Penelope but at that moment she didn’t care. It was her fault she died. It was on her and Landon needed a punching bag. She was willing to be that for him because at the end of the day she had nothing left to live for. She felt like she deserved everything that was coming to her.

“I’m so sorry, Landon.” Josie was crying.

Josie looked at Landon and saw how heartbroken he was. Now with her humanity back on she finally was able to realize what he was to Penelope. They were what they needed for each other and her death was going to break him. So, when she apologized, she meant every word.

Landon stared at Josie and finally let go of her. He would never kill someone. Not intentionally but most of all he would never kill Josie. Even though he was furious and would never forgive her for what she’s done, Josie was everything to Penelope.

“I won’t kill you, Josie.” Landon finally said.

Josie just stared at Landon with a confused look on her face.

“Because of her. But I will never forgive you either.” Landon started to walk away from Josie.

Josie’s heart broke a little bit more if that was even possible. Hearing Landon say those words made it clear to her that this was her fault and there was nothing she could do to change that.

All of a sudden there was a noise coming from the floor and it was coming from Penelope. She was catching her breath and she was waking up. Everyone had noticed that Penelope was actually waking up from something and that’s when Josie used her vampire speed to rush to her side. Josie had moved her hands to Penelope’s face, holding her softly. Not believing what was happening.

Penelope had woken up completely and noticed Josie looking at her. With tears all over her face.

“Jojo.” Penelope eventually said, forming a smile.

All Josie could do was cry because Penelope was back but she had realized all of the things she did to her and it broke her. Penelope had tears in her eyes and placed her hand on Josie’s cheek, softly caressing it.

“Is it really you?” Penelope softly asked.

“It’s me, Pen.” Josie nodded.

Penelope had tears in her eyes but the face she gave Josie was pure happiness. She had got Josie back and that’s all she cared about in that moment.

“How?” Josie asked.

Josie knew there had to be an explanation. She had been dead for hours. Josie realized that she couldn't feel Penelope's heart when she touched her chest. There was no heartbeat.

“So… A couple of days ago I had made a trip to Los Angeles…” Penelope sighed.

**xxx**

**April 8th 2030 **

“Peez? What are you doing here?” MG smiled instantly.

MG pulled Penelope in for a hug not expecting to see her after all these years. Penelope formed a smile too.

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Penelope smirked.

“Well I am a vampire.” MG laughed.

There was a pause from Penelope and she knew she had to explain why she had come all this way to Los Angeles.

“That’s why I’m here… I’m sure you would have heard about Josie.” Penelope nodded.

“Yeah. I talked to Lizzie but there’s nothing I can do.” MG looked sad.

“There’s one thing.” Penelope was nervous.

All MG did was stare at Penelope. He could see that she was very nervous and even a little bit scared.

“Turn me into a vampire.” Penelope finally said.

“What?” MG took a few steps back.

“You heard me.” Penelope was firm.

“Are you crazy?” MG could barely form any words.

“It’s really bad Milton. We are so close to losing Josie but I know if she sees me die it will be enough for her to come back. I know it.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“You are out of your mind, Penelope. Firstly, we don’t even know for sure Josie would turn her humanity back on and secondly, I’m not turning you into a vampire. That’s insane.” MG shook his head.

“Please.” Penelope was begging.

“Have you even thought this through? You won’t be like Josie. You will lose all your powers. What about kids? You do realize you can never have kids, right?” MG stared at Penelope.

“I have. This is what I want.” Penelope nodded.

“Have you? There was a reason why you were the “it witch” at our school. You even had your own coven. You love being a witch, Penelope.” MG tried to change her mind.

“I love Josie more.” Penelope started to cry.

MG realized Penelope was being vulnerable and pulled her in for a hug. She took it instantly.

“I know you love Josie. Everyone in the world knew.” MG nodded.

Penelope looked up at MG, still having tears in her eyes.

“But I won’t turn you into a vampire. I’m stuck with being a monster… I won’t make you one too.” MG looked Penelope in the eyes.

Penelope sighed. She was out of ideas. She wouldn’t force MG to turn her into a vampire but she was really hoping he would. It was the only thing she could think of to bring Josie back. She didn’t have any plans left. Penelope stood up and was about to leave MG’s apartment but she said one last thing before she left.

“It was really good to see you. But if you change your mind you know where to find me.” Penelope smiled.

“It was good to see you too, Peez.” MG smiled at Penelope before she left.

**xxx**

**April 10th 2030 **

“So, MG changed his mind…” Penelope softly said.

Josie was lost for words. She actually couldn’t form anything. She was speechless but Penelope was smiling at her. She forgot how much she had missed that smile.

“Why on earth would you do this, Penelope? You hate vampires. And now you are one.” Josie was so confused.

There was some silence between them.

Josie was confused but Penelope knew why she did it. She placed her hand against Josie’s cheek softly.

“Well it brought you back, didn’t it?” Penelope softly smiled.

Josie sighed and all she could do was pull Penelope in for a hug. There was so much things left unsaid. So much they had to talk about but Josie didn’t care. Not in that moment. All she cared about was that Penelope was back and she would be back for an extremely long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of you have already guessed what I wanted to do with this chapter but of course I wanted to make Pen into a vampire :P
> 
> And I hope you like the little touch of MG and Penelope. My fave friendship on the show hehe. 
> 
> But yeah this chapter you really see how much Penelope was willing to give up for Josie and the next couple you will finally see how this makes Josie feels and what she's been feeling for several months.
> 
> Anyway wbk I would never kill my girl off. Thank you guys for all the comments <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie x


	13. Time

A few hours had passed and Penelope was already feeling like a vampire. She didn’t know if she liked it but she made peace with it. She knew what she was getting herself into. Lizzie had given her a blood bag earlier and suddenly the taste of blood didn’t gross her out. That was to be expected since she was craving it. But that wasn’t the only thing she was craving.

Hope had knocked on the door and Penelope motioned her to come in. It was her room anyway. Penelope tried to hide her disappointment as the only person she wanted to see was Josie.

“So, I made you something.” Hope smiled.

“That’s quite romantic. I don’t think Lizzie would approve.” Penelope smirked.

“Relax.” Hope laughed.

Hope sat next to Penelope and placed the ring in her hand.

“It’s a daylight ring. So, you can go out in the day.” Hope nodded.

“I know what it is, Hope. Thank you.” Penelope smiled.

Hope returned the smile but eventually her smile had dropped as she was the reason Penelope was stuck as a vampire and she felt so much guilt.

“Pen. I’m so sorry-” Hope started to say until she was cut off.

“Hope. This isn’t your fault.” Penelope placed her hand on Hope’s arm to reassure her.

“I literally killed you.” Hope looked up at Penelope.

“Because I told you to. I knew what I was doing okay?” Penelope nodded.

Hope sighed and she felt a little bit relieved. She knew deep down that no matter what, Penelope would have still went through with this plan. She couldn’t help but feel guilty though.

A few moments had passed and Hope realized Penelope looking down dropping her smile completely.

“Is the ring not pretty enough for you? I mean I can make it again?” Hope laughed.

“No. It’s not that.” Penelope ignoring Hope’s laugh.

“What is it?” Hope asked concerned.

“Where is she?” Penelope looked up at Hope.

Hope stared at Penelope and could see the pain in her eyes. She knew that even though they had become almost family the only person she wanted to see was Josie.

“Josie?” Hope asked.

“I thought she would be the one to give me the ring but I haven’t seen her since I woke up. Is she ignoring me?” Penelope was almost begging.

“No… I think she just needs time. She just turned her humanity back on. Give her time.” Hope reassured Penelope.

Penelope eventually sighed and listened to Hope. Hope decided it was time to leave Penelope alone but she couldn’t help but feel guilty again because she knew exactly where Josie was and it’s not because she needed time.

**xxx**

Landon and Jed had made their way back to their apartment. Landon originally didn’t want to leave Penelope’s side but they were practically kicked out since Landon couldn’t keep his cool and he took that home with him. The first thing Landon did when they got inside was throw a vase at the wall.

“Landon!” Jed yelled.

“How could Penelope do this!” Landon let out a scream.

“Babe. Please.” Jed tried to reassure Landon in any way he could.

“She literally died without telling us. She knew she was going to die and she couldn’t even be bothered to tell us. Some family we are.” Landon said still facing away from Jed.

“She was doing what was right.” Jed tried to calm the situation.

“What was right? This wasn’t right and you know it!” Landon faced Jed yelling at him.

“I’m mad too Landon! You don’t think I’m mad? It makes me so angry that she was going to leave us without saying a word but being mad isn’t going to get us anywhere. She’s a vampire now. It’s going to be hard and she needs us. She needs her family. We can’t keep throwing punches. We have to be there for her.” Jed let out a huge breath.

“You don’t get it. She’s my best friend. My sister. The person I tell everything to. Knowing that I mean so little to her that she couldn’t even tell me about this. It hurts Jed!” Landon couldn’t help it as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Jed noticed Landon crying immediately and went to his side, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Jed hugged Landon even tighter.

“We could have lost her. Forever.” Landon cried into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I know. But we didn’t. That’s the most important thing.” Jed nodded.

“I’m so mad at her.” Landon sighed.

“Me too. But she needs us.” Jed wiped Landon’s tears with his fingers.

“I hate when you're right.” Landon let out a huff.

“You love me.” Jed smirked.

"I do.” Landon smiled.

Jed gave Landon a small peck on the lips before hugging him again. They needed a minute for just themselves before facing Penelope again. Penelope is going to need them more than ever.

**xxx**

Josie had spent most of the day apologizing to every person she could. The amount of remorse she felt for every horrible thing she did was taking over her. Everyone kept telling her that it wasn’t on her. That it wasn’t her fault but Josie didn’t see it that way. If she was strong enough, she would have fought her humanity but she wasn’t. And she didn’t.

The next person on the list was Lizzie. Her twin sister. The person she probably hurt the most throughout all this. They hadn’t really spoke since her humanity turned back on but Josie knew she had to apologize to her and now was the perfect time since Lizzie had just walked into her room.

“Hey.” Lizzie whispered.

“Hey.” Josie softly smiled.

Lizzie sat next to Josie slowly. Trying not to push her away. She didn’t want to cause her sister any more harm so she needed to be gentle. She couldn’t think of anything to say but when she looked at Josie, she didn’t need to say anything. Her sister’s eyes forming with tears told her everything.

“Jo…” Lizzie wiped Josie’s tears away with her finger.

“I’m so sorry Liz.” Josie said, crying even more.

“It’s not your fault.” Lizzie nodded.

“It is. Everything is. I broke our promise. I hurt you. I killed someone you loved. I was a monster like you said.” Josie looked at Lizzie.

“I didn’t mean that. I was just hurt.” Lizzie regretting her words.

“Yeah you did and it’s true.” Josie sighed.

“Listen to me. That wasn’t you and I’m also to blame.” Lizzie looked at Josie, right into her eyes.

“What?” Josie looked confused.

“I should have known how much you were hurting. It was that bad that you had to turn your humanity off. I should have fought harder for you. I shouldn’t have given up.” Lizzie started to form tears.

“No one could have known. I barely knew. I was weak. I broke our promise and I’m so sorry for that.” Josie meaning every word.

“I’m sorry too, Jo.” Lizzie nodded.

Josie pulled Lizzie in for a hug and Lizzie took her in her arms immediately. This hug was long overdue and they both needed it.

“Hey, let’s make a new promise.” Lizzie smiled.

“What would that be?” Josie asked.

“That we never leave each other’s side again. No matter what.” Lizzie nodded.

“I can definitely promise that.” Josie smiled.

A few minutes had passed and Lizzie could see how much Josie was hurting. But not about her.

“Jo…” Lizzie started to say.

Josie looked up at Lizzie not saying anything.

“Penelope is in the other room. Why aren’t you with her?” Lizzie asked.

“It’s complicated.” Josie finally said.

“She loves you. Do you love her?” Lizzie looked serious.

“You know I do.” Josie nodded.

“Then why aren’t you with her? The transition must be scary. She needs you.” Lizzie looked at Josie.

“Because I hurt her. I don’t think I can face her after what I did.” Josie started to form tears in her eyes.

“Come on Jo. It’s Penelope. It doesn’t matter what you do. She’ll always forgive you.” Lizzie smiled.

“Maybe I don’t deserve her forgiveness.” Josie shrugged.

“Maybe you don’t. Maybe you do. But she literally became a vampire for you. You owe it to her to at least have a conversation.” Lizzie said with a serious look on her face.

“I missed your annoying ass.” Josie smiled.

“I missed you too.” Lizzie chuckled.

Josie rolled her eyes but let out a little laugh. She gave her sister one last hug before she made her way to Hope’s room. Where Penelope was. She was scared of having this conversation but Lizzie was right.

She owed Penelope that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a while but here's another update!
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than others but there's a reason for that.
> 
> I wanted to do three separate conversations. Obviously Penelope dealing with being a vampire. Josie dealing with her guilt and Landon dealing with his pain of almost losing Penelope. So I hope you guys liked that.
> 
> Thank you guys for always commenting and asking for more updates. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie x


	14. Soulmates

Penelope was still sitting on Hope’s bed, thinking. Thinking about everything. Mainly about Josie. How much she loved this girl and everything she had given up for her. But if she had the chance to do it again, she would. She would do anything for Josie. That’s how much she loved her.

Penelope was brought out of her thoughts when she heard that same girl’s voice.

“Hey stranger.” Josie smiled.

Penelope looked up and Josie was standing at the door. She had a smile on her face but she could tell it was forced.

“Hey. Where have you been?” Penelope raised an eyebrow.

“Thinking.” Josie made her way over to Penelope’s side.

“I’ve been thinking too.” Penelope nodded.

There were a few moments of silence. They were both nervous and they didn’t know exactly what to say. So much had happened and they didn’t know where to begin.

“Tell me the truth. Why did you become a vampire?” Josie looked serious.

“I told you. It was the only way.” Penelope stared into Josie’s eyes.

“You did that for me?” Josie couldn’t help but have tears in her eyes.

“I did and I’d do it again. If it meant bringing you back to me. I’d do it every time.” Penelope said softly.

“Pen…” Josie whispered.

Josie and Penelope were only inches away from each other. They had both waited for this moment since the day they went their separate ways. Josie knew that this wasn’t the time but her heart said differently.

Penelope leant in and kissed Josie on the lips. Josie tried her hardest to resist but she couldn’t. They had kissed when her humanity was off but this was different. A simple kiss made her feel so many things. The touch of Penelope’s lips on Josie’s was like coming up for a breath of fresh air. It felt so familiar. Like this is exactly where she has always supposed to be. Everything made sense. But then Josie’s thoughts got the best of her as she started to think about all the reasons why she couldn’t kiss Penelope. Not now.

Josie pulled away slowly and she saw the confusion on Penelope’s face.

“We can’t. I’m sorry.” Josie had tears in her eyes.

“What?” Penelope was still confused.

Josie couldn’t even stand to look at Penelope so she turned away. It was the only way she knew how to deal with her guilt. Walking away. But Penelope wasn’t going to let her. She grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

“Why not? You just kissed me back. I felt it.” Penelope was firm.

“It doesn’t matter what you felt. It doesn’t matter what I felt. We can’t.” Josie tried to get the words out without crying.

“Josie. You’re not making any sense.” Penelope softly said.

Josie gave Penelope a pause. This was it. This was the moment she had to be cruel.

“You and I. It’s never going to happen alright. We can’t be together, Penelope.” Josie said with tears falling from her eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Penelope shook her head.

“Well believe it.” Josie shrugged.

“I love you. Don’t you love me?” Penelope asked with tears in her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.” Josie looked away.

“Of course, it matters! That’s all that matters.” Penelope was almost begging.

“I hurt you.” Josie whispered so soft that Penelope barely heard her.

“What?” Penelope asked confused.

“I hurt you, Penelope! Do you understand? I let you die. You literally died and I did nothing! I can’t live with myself knowing what I did to you.” Josie yelled, tears still falling from her eyes.

“Jo. That wasn’t you-” Penelope tried to explain.

“Yes, it was! It was all me. The necklace I gave you. The one that kept you safe for 7 years. I destroyed it. Like it was nothing. Like you meant nothing. Don’t you get it?” Josie kept going.

“Josie. You weren’t in control. I understand-” Penelope tried to say.

“Then you understand that this isn’t going to work. You deserve someone better.” Josie softly said.

“I don’t care what I deserve! I want you. I always wanted you.” Penelope said through her tears.

“I’ve made up my mind.” Josie said breaking her own heart.

“So that’s it? I literally became a vampire for you and you can’t even be bothered to fight for us?” Penelope asked.

“I’m doing this for you, Penelope. You’ll be happier this way.” Josie couldn’t even look at Penelope anymore.

“Bullshit! You’re doing this for you.” Penelope shoved Josie away from her.

“Good. You’re mad. It will be easier this way.” Josie finally looked at Penelope again.

“Please don’t do this. I can’t live forever without you.” Penelope begged Josie.

“I’m not saying forever. I just can’t do this right now.” Josie mumbled.

“Same thing.” Penelope wiped her own tears away.

With that note, Penelope finally walked away from Josie. She couldn’t do anything to change her mind so the only thing she could do was walk away. Her heart was broken into pieces and she honestly didn’t know how she was going to live in a world forever without the girl she loves. But she was back and to be honest that was the main thing she cared about.

When Penelope turned around and reached the door, she saw Hope standing there. She wasn’t sure how much she heard but obviously enough by the look on her face. Penelope couldn’t hide all the tears all over her face so she walked straight past Hope without saying a word. Hope lifted her hand to say something to Penelope but no words came out. She didn’t know what to say.

Before Hope could focus too much on Penelope leaving, she looked right at Josie and could hear her crying. Josie dropped to the ground and continued to sob. Hope ran to Josie’s side and wrapped her arms around her. Which made her cry even more. She hugged her tightly as she needed her best friend more than anything right now.

“Why did you do that?” Hope tried to say.

“Because.” Josie stopped crying for a moment.

Hope looked at Josie waiting for her to finish the sentence.

“Because she deserves to be with someone that wouldn’t let her die. Someone that wouldn’t destroy something that meant so much to her. Someone that wouldn’t hurt her the way I did.” Josie nodded, starting to cry again.

“The person that did those things wasn’t you. You have to know that.” Hope wiped Josie’s tears away.

“Wasn’t it?” Josie asked.

“It wasn’t and Penelope knows that. We all know that.” Hope looked at Josie.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I let her die and I will have to live with that for the rest of my immortal life.” Josie said as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Hope didn’t know what to say so instead she wrapped her arms around Josie again and hugged her until she stopped crying. Until they both stopped crying.

**xxx**

Several hours had passed and Josie was laying in her bed finding it impossible to sleep. She kept tossing and turning as all, she could think about was Penelope and how much she had broken her heart. It also had to do with the fact that Josie hadn’t slept in this bed for months. She didn’t spend the night here with her humanity off but she needed to be with her family.

Josie moved the pillow on her right side to get more comfortable and an envelope with her name on it fell on the floor. This confused Josie. She had no idea why an envelope would be under her pillow but she had to find out. She picked up the envelope and opened it. There was a letter inside.

_Josie. _

_I hope you never have to read this. I hope my outcome will be different but if it’s not I need to tell you this. _

_These last few months trying to get you to turn your humanity back on has been the hardest thing I have ever done. There have been so many times where I should have given up. Where any sane person would but I couldn’t. I couldn’t give up on you. I could never give up on you. So here I am still fighting for the day you turn your humanity back on. The day you come back to Lizzie and Hope. The day you come back to me. Well I hope the day you come back to me. The thing is I don’t know if I’ll be around when you do come back. What I have to do is so drastic and if you’re reading this you would already know. I went to MG to convince him to make me a vampire but he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to turn me into a monster and don’t worry he made sure I knew what I was giving up. I would lose my powers and that’s something I was willing to do. For you. If it meant I got my Josie back. The Josie that still cries when she watches The Lion King or the Josie that would give me her jacket when it’s pouring rain outside even if that meant she got sick the next day. The Josie I see now has nothing on my Josie. The light in her eyes isn’t there so I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to bring you back. Even if that meant losing my life in the process. _

_I know when you read this, you’re going to hate me even more. For leaving you. But just know that everything I did was for a reason. It was all leading to you coming back to your family. Hope and Lizzie love you so much. I’ve seen it. They would do anything for you. Do you really think they would have called me if they didn’t love you? So be good to them. But speaking of that. Even though you’ve hurt me these last few months I’m grateful every day that Lizzie called me that night. You know I was supposed to go out on a date that night. I pulled out the last second and Landon was annoyed at me but he knew why I pulled out. He said it was because I wasn’t over you and I told him he was crazy. As if I couldn’t move on after 7 years? He was right. Not one day has gone by where I haven’t thought about you. I thought about you every single day. Hoping you moved on. Hoping you found happiness. Even though I haven’t moved on, I still wanted you to. And I still want that. This is going to be so hard on you. You might not recover but as my dying wish please go be happy. You’re immortal. It may take a long time but promise me one day, you’ll let yourself love again. You’ll find someone that deserves your love and you’ll love them in return. That’s all I ask. _

_I hate to ask this but look out for Landon and Jed yeah? They will never forgive me for what I’m about to do but they are good boys. They’re my family and it kills me I won’t be around to walk Landon down the aisle. I won’t be around to see them get married but you will. Just look out for them for me. _

_I love you, Jojo. _

_More than I can even begin to describe. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you when I came to the boarding school. Did I ever tell you the first time I saw you? Not met. Saw you. There’s a difference. I was getting a tour from Alaric and he was very nice for a headmaster and we walked past some classes that first day. The first class we stopped by was Chemistry class and I heard this sound. It was a laugh. The most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. It was very loud but it brought music to my ears. I don’t know. I had never heard a laugh like that before and when I realized who that laugh belonged to, I saw you for the first time. You were so adorable. You had your hair in space buns with white ribbons in it. You were laughing at something Lizzie had said and to be honest I didn’t notice Lizzie at all. All I could see was you and that was it. The moment I knew you would be something special. And you were. You really were my something special. _

_I have loved you for almost half my life and I will continue to love you until the day I die. Literally. It breaks my heart that our story was so short but our story was something wasn’t it. It was one of a kind. There’s honestly nothing like it. You know you read stories about soulmates and you listen to songs about it but you never think you would find yours. But I did. You were my soulmate, Jo. I know you don’t believe in reincarnation but I know we will find each other again. Maybe not in this life but one day I will see you again and my face will light up with happiness. You are my great love story, Josie Saltzman and you always will be. _

_I love you. Please forgive me. _

_With all my love. _

_Penelope. _

Josie finished reading the letter and without realizing it she saw wet stains all over the paper. She was crying while reading it and all she could do was place the letter close to her heart. Penelope must have written this before MG gave her his blood. Before she knew she was going to be a vampire.

Josie was literally lost for words. She kept reading the letter until the words were stuck in her head. Suddenly she started to regret letting Penelope go in the first place. How could she be so stupid? No one had ever fought for her the way Penelope did. No one had ever loved her the way Penelope did. But she still knew she couldn’t face her. Not after what she did. So now Josie was stuck. Stuck between her love for Penelope or whether she could ever forgive herself for what she has done.

And right now, she wasn’t sure what was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? xD
> 
> This is one painful chapter and I have no regrets skfmskms.
> 
> But Josie feels incredibly guilty about everything that happened especially about the things she did to Penelope and she has to come to terms with all of that before she can be with her again. 
> 
> So to the people that wanted to see Josie's thought process here it is :P
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and I saw there are now over 600 kudos. That's incredible!
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


	15. Immortal

Penelope had woken up the next day and she could feel her heart in her chest. The pain of losing Josie all over again hurt her in more ways than she could care to admit. Everything she had done had been for Josie. To make sure she would become her true self again. But she always thought by the end of it all they could finally be together again. Now she had to deal with the fact that, that wasn’t true. Not anymore.

Penelope needed to talk to Landon. She hasn’t spoken to him at all since she had woken up. Since she saw his face and the pain in his eyes. Penelope had betrayed Landon by leaving without saying goodbye and she needed to make it up to him. She needed to apologize because she wasn’t going to lose anyone else.

Penelope knocked on Landon’s door and he was looking out the window, alone. Jed had already gone to work and this was the only chance Penelope could speak to him alone. To say sorry.

“Lan. Do you have a second?” Penelope softly said.

“Penelope. Not now.” Landon refused to turn around.

“Landon-” Penelope tried to say.

“Please.” Landon finally turned around.

Penelope could see that Landon was still hurting. He was pretending not to but Penelope knew him and she could see it all over his face. They needed to have this conversation even if it meant yelling at each other.

“I’m so sorry.” Penelope looked at Landon.

“Well I don’t care.” Landon looked at Penelope with a blank expression.

“Landon-” Penelope got cut off again.

“No. You want to get into this? Let’s get into this. You died Penelope! You literally died and all I got was a ring. You couldn’t even tell me.” Landon yelled.

“I didn’t know how to tell you…” Penelope was looking at her feet, losing eye contact.

“Instead you didn’t tell me at all. Do I really mean that little to you?” Landon asked.

This got Penelope’s attention. She looked right up at Landon as she couldn’t believe he could ask something like that.

“Are you kidding me?” Penelope let out a huff.

“No. If it was me, I would have told you everything. Because you actually mean something to me. Guess it doesn’t go both ways.” Landon said trying not to tear up.

“You mean everything to me, Landon. That’s why I couldn’t tell you.” Penelope was walking closer to Landon.

“Well you have a funny way of showing it.” Landon took a couple of steps back.

“I’m really sorry okay?” Penelope couldn’t help it, she began to cry.

“You said that already.” Landon softly said.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Penelope was almost begging.

“Honestly? I don’t know, Penelope. But you’re a vampire now so here.” Landon opened the freezer in his room and picked up a blood bag.

“How many of these do you have?” Penelope looked confused.

“I made sure you had everything you needed when you came home.” Landon sighed.

“I love you, Lan.” Penelope couldn’t help but smile.

“I know.” Landon nodded.

Landon looked at Penelope one last time and walked out of his room leaving her alone. Penelope was broken. She didn’t know where this left them but she knew one thing. She wouldn’t stop fighting until she got her best friend back. Her brother.

Penelope opened the blood bag and began sucking on it. She never realized blood could taste this good.

**xxx**

Josie spent the entire day thinking about Penelope and imagining her in so much pain. She couldn’t get Penelope out of head. The letter she left behind definitely didn’t help. Instead it made her feel more guilty.

Josie tried everything to not think about Penelope. Even spending the day with her mom but everything reminded her of Penelope. There was no escaping this girl. It didn’t matter what she tried. All she wanted was to turn off her humanity again but that’s something she would never do. Not after everything she caused. Josie forced herself to deal with the pain as deep down she thought she deserved it.

Josie walked out of her room and saw Hope had organised dinner. It was really sweet. It was the first time since Alaric’s death, Josie had felt like this place was home. With her sister and her best friend. Like how it always was.

“Hope you like ravioli.” Hope smiled.

“You know it’s my favourite. Did you make it for me?” Josie raised her eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Hope chuckled.

“Come on. Sit down with us.” Lizzie smiled at her sister.

All Josie could do was smile as she sat next to Lizzie. Hope had just finished cooking and was plating up the food as she spoke.

“So… How are you feeling?” Lizzie softly asked.

“I’ve been better, Liz.” Josie let out a sigh.

“It gets better.” Lizzie said.

“How do you know that? You’ve never had to say goodbye to someone you love. Hope is still here.” Josie couldn’t help but be bitter.

“I said goodbye to you. To Dad.” Lizzie softly said.

Josie felt so much guilt and tried to say sorry as fast as she could but Lizzie stopped her. She placed her hand on Josie’s arm.

“It’s okay, Jo.” Lizzie nodded.

Josie gave Lizzie a pause as she was so mad at herself. All she could do was screw up. It’s all she knew but Lizzie was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

“I really do love her. You know?” Josie sighed.

“I know.” Lizzie nodded.

Before Josie could say anything, Hope had placed the food on the table and it smelled amazing. Josie had missed Hope’s cooking. There was nothing like it. Minutes had passed and Josie had already finished eating. She looked up and saw shocked expressions on both Hope and Lizzie’s faces.

“What?” Josie asked confused.

“You-” Hope started to say.

“You ate that so fast…” Lizzie saved Hope.

“What can I say? I missed your cooking.” Josie looked at Hope.

Hope looked at Josie and just laughed. She finally had her best friend back. The one she had missed for months. The one she honestly never thought she would see again.

“Did you make any more?” Josie blushed.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and it put a smile on Hope’s face.

“They are sitting on the counter.” Hope looked over in that direction.

“You know me.” Josie stood up to collect her second plate.

“Yeah I do.” Hope looked over at Lizzie dropping her smile.

Lizzie knew exactly what Hope was thinking and she didn’t like it. They just got Josie back the last thing she wanted to do was fight with her sister. Josie sat back down and saw the tension between both Hope and Lizzie.

“Is there something wrong?” Josie asked.

There were a few pauses but Hope finally cave in. She had to say something.

“I know you, Josie. Just like I know it doesn’t matter how much guilt you feel…” Hope started to say.

Josie looked at Lizzie and Lizzie just looked away. She wasn’t going to say anything. Josie than faced Hope with a confused expression.

“Your love for Penelope outweighs that guilt.” Hope nodded.

“Hope. Please don’t-” Josie started to shake her head.

“Do you really think you can live your whole life without her? And you’re not like Lizzie and I. You don’t have 60 years. We are talking forever.” Hope started to be a little more serious.

“You don’t think I’ve thought about that? I’m immortal Hope. I know what forever means.” Josie let out a huff.

“All I know is that you love Penelope.” Hope looked at Josie.

“Of course I love her. But-” Josie tried to say.

“Why is there a but?” Hope asked.

“Hope please.” Lizzie decided to but in.

“It’s not that simple, Hope.” Josie looked at Hope.

“Yeah it is. If you love someone you fight for them. No matter how hard it is.” Hope let out a sigh.

Josie just stared at Hope. She was so mad at her. But not for telling her off. For telling her the truth and she knew that. Josie was also mad at Lizzie for being silent the entire time. She literally couldn’t say anything.

“I don’t feel like seconds anymore.” Josie started to stand up from her seat.

“Josie-” Hope tried to explain.

“No. Hope. You said what you had to say.” Josie started to walk away.

“Josie. Where are you going?” Lizzie asked before Josie could leave.

“I’m going to get drunk off my face since apparently I’m going to be miserable for the rest of my life.” Josie laughed.

Josie walked out the door before the girls could say anything. Lizzie let out the biggest sigh and Hope felt so guilty. This is not how she wanted this night to go.

“Liz. I’m sorry-” Hope softly said.

“Don’t.” Lizzie shook her head.

Lizzie headed towards her room and Hope didn’t follow her. She needed space and Hope knew that. Instead she just laid back on her chair and thought about what she did. Alone.

**xxx**

Penelope had spent the last few hours drinking at the Mystic Grill. She had compelled the bartender to go home. That was the beauty of being a vampire. She could compel anyone to do what she wanted and right now she wanted to be alone with free boos. Penelope was quite drunk already but that wasn’t stopping her from taking another drink. She needed to escape. Josie didn’t want her anymore. Landon couldn’t forgive her. Jed was siding with Landon. She was all alone.

Penelope poured herself another drink and heard someone come from through the door. She didn’t turn around but with her vampire senses she heard this person from a mile away.

“Sorry! We’re closed.” Penelope yelled.

“You don’t even work here.” Josie softly said.

Penelope turned around slowly and saw Josie standing there. Even from a distance Josie looked beautiful but Penelope had noticed that she had been drinking too. She was losing her balance a little like she was a little tipsy. But the moment Penelope looked into Josie’s eyes…

All she could see was pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a sad chapter hahaha.
> 
> Landon is obviously still mad at Penelope which is why she hasn't forgiven her which is understandable.
> 
> Also Hope trying to convince Josie to fight for Penelope because she knows how much she loves her. She's just being a good best friend even if Josie can't see it.
> 
> Also that cliffhanger lmao. Next chapter is going to be interesting to say the least.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the comments <3
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @perriemklsn x


	16. Cravings

There were a few moments of silence until Penelope decided she would be the first one to break the ice.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked.

“I ran out of boos.” Josie shrugged.

“Well you’re not welcome.” Penelope looked away.

Before Penelope knew it, Josie was sitting right next to her. She obviously used her vampire speed to get to her that quickly.

“I wasn’t asking.” Josie took the bottle of vodka out of Penelope’s hands.

“You know what, Josie? I’m seriously not in the mood.” Penelope stood up and started to walk in a different direction.

Josie used her vampire speed again to stand in front of Penelope. Making sure she couldn’t leave.

“Look. I’m sorry.” Josie started to say.

“You’re sorry? A little bit late for that.” Penelope laughed it off.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” Josie lowered her voice.

“Ha. Imagine if you tried.” Penelope couldn’t help but form tears in her eyes.

Josie felt so guilty. Seeing a drunk Penelope heartbroken right in front of her eyes hurt her. She never wanted to see Penelope like this.

“I still-” Josie began to say.

“No!” Penelope yelled.

Josie was taken back at Penelope yelling at her.

“Don’t you dare say that. Not after what you did.” Penelope looked right into Josie’s eyes.

Penelope started to walk away and Josie let her for a moment. But first she said something.

“What I did? What about what you did?” Josie asked.

Penelope turned around and gave Josie a confused look on her face. She honestly didn’t know what Josie was talking about. But then Josie pulled out a letter from her pocket and that’s when Penelope knew.

“Where did you get that?” Penelope asked.

“Did you mean what you said?” Josie asked.

“No.” Penelope still had tears in her eyes.

Josie’s heart broke even more. She knew Penelope was lying, that she was putting a wall up but it still hurt her to hear it.

“You’re lying.” Josie softly said.

“Even if I did mean it, it doesn’t matter because you don’t want to be with me. I can’t love someone who stopped loving me along the way. I refuse to.” Penelope wiped her tears away.

“Who said I stopped?” Josie asked.

Penelope stared at Josie and honestly, she didn’t know what to believe. If Josie still loved her like she said she did she wouldn’t have broken her heart like that. But then here is Josie in front of her saying these things. But she’s also drunk. So, there’s that. All Penelope could do was stare at Josie. She had run out of things to say.

**xxx**

Hope had started to walk into their room and saw Lizzie sleeping in their bed. She was facing away from her so she couldn’t see her face but her smile had dropped. She knew in her heart that what she did was right. That she was just trying to be a good friend to Josie but she hurt Lizzie along the way and that’s something she never wanted to do.

Hope kept making footsteps close to the bed and that’s when she heard a voice.

“You know you would make the worst robber ever. You’re literally stomping.” Lizzie mumbled.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Hope softly said.

“How could I sleep after that?” Lizzie whispered.

Lizzie still refused to face Hope which hurt her even more. Hope really hurt Lizzie this time so she slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Still giving Lizzie her space.

“I’m really sorry, Liz.” Hope sighed.

“Why did you have to push it so far? We just got her back.” Lizzie finally decided to face Hope.

“I’m her best friend.” Hope nodded.

“I’m her sister and I didn’t push. Why Hope?” Lizzie looked confused.

“You don’t understand-” Hope tried to say.

“Well make me understand.” Lizzie raised her voice a little.

“You weren’t there!” Hope snapped.

Lizzie paused. She was so confused why Hope would get so mad about this.

“You weren’t there every time Josie sobbed over Penelope. Literally for years after she left. You weren’t there hugging Josie until she stopped crying. You weren’t there listening to Josie talk about the good memories she had with Penelope after she finally got her grief out of the way. So, you don’t understand why I had to push. Josie loves Penelope so much and I refuse to let her give that up when I know deep down, she wants to be with her too.” Hope let out a breath.

“I didn’t know… Why didn’t Josie tell-” Lizzie tried to get any words out.

“Because you hated Penelope. How was she supposed to come to you when you thought she was the worst person in the world?” Hope looked at Lizzie.

“I never thought that…” Lizzie sighed.

“Yeah you did.” Hope nodded.

“Maybe. But I’m her sister I would have put that aside. I would have done what was best for her.” Lizzie lowered her voice.

“You can do what’s best for her now. She is still dealing with all this grief and you know better than anyone that there is only one person that can help her get through it.” Hope looked at Lizzie, right in the eyes.

“Penelope…” Lizzie eventually said.

“Yeah… Penelope.” Hope nodded.

Lizzie nodded back at Hope and was about to get up to get a drink of water but Hope grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed. This got a confused look out of Lizzie.

“Wait.” Hope said softly.

“What is it?” Lizzie was still confused.

“I wanted to be a good friend to Josie but along the way I hurt you and I’m so sorry Liz. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever.” Hope almost had tears thinking about hurting Lizzie.

“Hope. It’s fine. I know.” Lizzie smiled.

“No, it’s not fine because I love you Elizabeth Saltzman. Always have. Always will.” Hope nodded.

“Always have?” Lizzie raised her eyebrow.

“Always have. Even when we were little and you hated me. I think a part of me always knew.” Hope smiled.

“I never hated you. I could never hate you.” Lizzie pressed her hand against Hope’s cheek.

“I love you, Liz.” Hope said with a soft tone.

“I love you too, Hope. Let’s get some sleep.” Lizzie smiled.

Lizzie laid back into bed bringing Hope with her. She grabbed her arms and wrapped herself in them breaking all the space between them. They spent the rest of night falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**xxx**

After some time, Penelope finally worked up the courage to say something to Josie. To break the silence.

“So, you’re saying-” Penelope eventually spoke.

“I’m saying I made a mistake.” Josie nodded.

Penelope paused because those words was all she wanted to hear. She wanted to believe what Josie was saying was true but deep down she couldn’t.

“I don’t believe you.” Penelope shrugged.

“Why not?” Josie asked.

“Because you broke my heart and if you loved me you would have never done that.” Penelope said with tears in her eyes.

Josie paused because what could she say to that? Penelope saw the exact look on Josie’s face and she knew that was her cue to leave. They were drunk. They were sad. They were angry. They were heartbroken. This would only cause more mess if they continued going down the route, they were headed so she needed to get out of this bar.

Penelope decided to turn around but before she could leave the bar, she felt someone grab her wrist. Someone’s touch she knew all too well. She didn’t know if it was because she just turned into a vampire and she couldn’t control it but she reacted and not in a good way.

Penelope grabbed Josie’s arm that was holding her wrist and pushed Josie to the nearest wall she could find. She used her vampire speed without even realizing it which got a shock at Josie. Josie looked up at Penelope waiting for her to look at her and once she did, she saw everything. She saw all the pain and heartbreak Penelope was feeling. And she knew she was to blame for all of it.

But there they were. Inches from each other. Penelope was so angry with Josie. For so many things. But mainly for giving up on them when she never did. But then her eyes made contact with Josie’s lips. Penelope couldn’t help but stare at them. Remembering what they used to feel like. Remembering what they used to taste like. Before Penelope could keep thinking about Josie’s lips, she had noticed that she had been caught. Josie noticed her staring and there was nothing she could do.

“Like what you see?” Josie smiled.

Penelope paused but she just stared into Josie’s eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. But that’s when Penelope realized it. Josie was looking at her in the same way. She wanted her. And that’s when Penelope couldn’t help herself.

Penelope pushed Josie up against the wall and kissed her lips very hard. Almost making her bleed. It didn’t matter how much Penelope tried to deny it. No one made her feel this way. Josie’s lips tasted like she just remembered and somehow, she found herself craving more. The more Penelope kissed Josie, the more she kissed her back. She knew Josie wanted this just as much as she did and she was counting on that.

Penelope and Josie parted lips for just a moment. A moment for Penelope to pull off Josie’s jacket as quickly as she could. It had only been a moment but Penelope wanted to kiss Josie’s lips again. She was craving them but Josie put her finger on her lips. To stop for just a little bit.

“Pen… You’re drunk.” Josie whispered.

“So are you.” Penelope smirked.

Penelope placed her lips on Josie’s neck and kissed it very slowly. To tease Josie. She always liked that in the past.

“Pen-” Josie tried to say while being distracted by kisses.

“Josie. Are you going to keep talking or are you going to rip my clothes off?” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear.

Penelope finally pulled away from Josie’s neck and looked at Josie. Waiting for her answer. It only took a few moments but Josie threw herself at Penelope. They were both vampires so this was something they hadn’t experienced before. Well not together anyway. But without thinking too much about it, Josie ripped off Penelope’s dress. She pulled it down until she saw Penelope’s naked body. Just like she remembered it. This got a smirk from Penelope. She loved Josie’s reaction and knew it was her turn to pull off Josie’s clothes and that’s exactly what she did until they were both naked. Penelope didn’t exactly want to have sex against a wall so with her vampire speed she pushed Josie onto one of the tables in the bar. She climbed on top of her and pushed her lips against her hard.

Penelope and Josie spent the rest of the night together. Craving what they both lost.

Finally, being together in every way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello xD
> 
> So the Posie reunion sort of ;)
> 
> This was bound to happen eventually but they're also drunk and heartbroken so the talk after this will be interesting. 
> 
> Like I said the next few chapters are going to be interesting ones and this is just the beginning.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments!
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @perriemklsn <3


	17. Never Forget

Penelope had woken up slowly and she instantly felt the pounding headache that was coming from her head. She knew it was a hangover and that she needed to do a spell to fix it but before she could do that she noticed where she was. She was on the floor of the Mystic Grill but that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part is when she realized who was laying next to her. With no clothes, she might add. Josie. Penelope saw Josie and only her bare skin and suddenly last night was coming back to her, very clearly. She remembered everything that happened and all she could let out was a big sigh.

Josie was still sleeping and all Penelope could do was stare at her. She placed her hand against her cheek and gave her a little smile. Penelope dreamed of being back with Josie like this. But the thing was she didn’t want to be back with Josie like this. The moment she had waited so long for happened while they were both drunk and that’s the last thing she wanted. Penelope pushed a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear before leaving. She smiled one last time before getting her clothes and getting out of that place as soon as possible. Part of Penelope wanted to wake up Josie but the other part couldn’t bring herself to have a conversation of the aftermath of what happened last night. Penelope needed time to think so she got out of there immediately.

**xxx**

Josie had left the Mystic Grill alone. She got dressed with the clothes that were on the floor and there was no Penelope to be found. Josie knew Penelope would have left straight away regretting last night but that’s the thing. Josie didn’t regret last night. Drunken mistake or not. It just made her realize how much she still loves Penelope and how stupid she was for letting her go in the first place. But there’s nothing she can do if Penelope won’t even pick up her phone calls.

Josie walked inside and to no surprise, Hope and Lizzie were sitting at the dining table drinking their coffee. They had the biggest smiles on their faces and all Josie could do was roll her eyes.

“Weren’t you wearing that yesterday, Jo?” Hope smirked.

Josie paused. It’s not like she could deny it.

“How’s Penelope?” Lizzie giggled.

“Not now Liz.” Josie sighed.

Hope and Lizzie dropped their smiles immediately and gave Josie a reassuring look. Almost begging her to open up to them and Josie had no choice. What else could she do? So Josie sat down at the dining table trying not to break down into tears.

“We slept together.” Josie nodded.

“That’s amazing, Jo.” Hope smiled.

“No. It’s not amazing.” Josie shook her head.

“What’s the problem? Don’t you love her?” Lizzie asked confused.

“Of course, I do. But the problem is she doesn’t love me. She just wanted sex.” Josie sighed.

“Come on Josie. You know that isn’t true.” Hope looked at Josie.

“Don’t I? When I woke up, she was gone. No note. Nothing. She left and now she won’t answer my phone calls or texts.” Josie couldn’t help but form tears in her eyes.

“She’s confused. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you. Penelope literally died for you. She loves you and you know that.” Lizzie nodded.

“Maybe she does but she doesn’t want to be with me and I don’t blame her.” Josie wiped her tears away.

Josie stood up and was ready to head straight for her room but Hope’s voice made her turn around.

“What is Penelope to you?” Hope asked.

“What?” Josie asked confused.

“What is she to you?” Hope repeated.

“She’s everything to me. I never thought I was capable of loving another person this much. When I wake up, she’s the first person I think about and when I go to sleep, she’s the last person I think about. She’s my whole world. I’m immortal and the thought of spending forever without her breaks my heart. She’s the one.” Josie eventually said.

Hope smiled at Lizzie and that’s when she knew bringing Penelope back was a good idea.

“Tell her that.” Hope looked at Josie.

“I don’t know, Hope.” Josie shrugged.

“You can’t just expect Penelope to run to you with open arms. You have to open your heart and tell her how you feel.” Hope nodded.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same?” Josie asked.

“You know she does.” Lizzie smiled.

Josie let out a big sigh and headed to her room. She knew Hope and Lizzie were right and that she needed to fight for Penelope but the thought of that scared her. The thought of completely giving her heart to someone scared her. Especially since she’s the reason Penelope’s heart was broken in the first place.

**xxx**

Penelope had walked home and was able to get to her room without the boys noticing but Landon knew her better. He knew she wasn’t home last night and even though he was still mad his love for Penelope outweighed that. He wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay. Especially after everything.

Landon knocked on Penelope’s door but it was already open. Like she wanted him to check up on her.

“You have a minute?” Landon asked.

“You still hate me?” Penelope looked at Landon, not smiling at all.

All Landon could do was form a smile and sat on the edge of her bed.

“I could never hate you, Pen.” Landon looked right into her eyes.

“I doubt that.” Penelope shrugged.

“Look I was mad and hurt of course but I couldn’t hate you. Never in a million years.” Landon rested his hand on top of hers.

“I’m sorry.” Penelope said with such sincerity in her voice.

“I know and it’s okay.” Landon smiled.

Penelope was able to give Landon a smile back and she felt like she had her best friend back.

“So... how’s Josie?” Landon gave Penelope a smirk.

And that’s all it took. The mention of Josie to drop Penelope’s smile.

“What? Is it something I said?” Landon asked.

“There’s no me and Josie. That’s over.” Penelope sighed.

“There’s always gonna be you and Josie. Whether you two are together or not. It’s only a matter of time until you go back to her.” Landon smiled.

“Could you stop smiling? I mean it. Last night was a mistake.” Penelope looked serious.

“Pen please. Stop fooling yourself.” Landon said.

“I’m not fooling anyone. She broke my heart Landon.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“True. But didn’t you also break hers when you left all those years ago?” Landon asked.

“That was different.” Penelope looked away from Landon.

“Was it?” Landon titled his head.

“Yes because I was in love with her. She's not in love with me. What’s your point?” Penelope mumbled.

“My point is you can’t live without Josie. Sure, she makes you angry. She makes you want to scream. You two are going to fight. But at the end of the day you would do it all over again. You would go through all that pain if it meant you got to be with her.” Landon gave Penelope a smile.

“Well there’s one thing you’re forgetting. She doesn’t want to be with me. No matter how much I love her that’s one thing I can’t change. This was a waste of time. We should have never come back.” Penelope wiped her tears away.

Landon was about to say something to argue that but Penelope had already left her room with her vampire speed. She obviously didn’t want to hear the rest of this conversation and Landon just sighed. All he could do was respect Penelope’s privacy. He owed her that much.

**xxx**

Josie had thought long and hard about everything that has gone down but Hope was right. She couldn’t wait another second so she headed right for Penelope’s apartment to tell her how she truly felt. How much she does love her and how much she wants to be with her. No more running. Josie was ready to be with Penelope and she had to tell her that.

Josie knocked on the door and to her surprise Landon opened but with a sad facial expression on his face.

“Hey Josie.” Landon half smiled.

“Hi Landon. Um where’s Penelope?” Josie asked.

“I think you should come inside.” Landon nodded.

Josie looked confused but followed Landon inside. She saw Jed sitting on the couch and he looked upset too. Josie was wondering why they were both so down. Penelope obviously wasn’t here at this moment.

“I can wait until Penelope comes back. I need to talk to her.” Josie nodded.

Landon paused and this made Josie even more confused.

“What’s going on?” Josie asked.

“That’s the thing. Penelope isn’t coming back.” Landon sighed.

“What?” Josie asked.

“She’s gone, Jo.” Landon looked at Josie.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Josie asked even more confused.

“She left Josie.” Landon almost had tears in his eyes.

“And you didn’t stop her?” Josie couldn’t help the anger in her voice.

“Jed and I were out to dinner when she left. She left all of us.” Landon said in a soft tone.

“Where did she go?” Josie struggled through her tears.

“We don’t know.” Landon softly said.

He hated that he had no answers for Josie. He didn’t even have answers himself.

“Then what do you know?” Josie asked.

“I know that she left three letters.” Landon looked at Josie. Josie was so confused but then she realized Landon was pulling out one of the letters from his pocket.

“Jed and I already read ours. This one is for you.” Landon gave Josie the letter.

Landon placed his hand on Josie’s shoulder before he walked away to give Josie space to read the letter by herself. Josie sat down at the table as she knew she would fall to the ground. She knew she had to read the letter. She opened the letter and she couldn’t help but form tears already.

_Jojo. _

_My beautiful Josie. I don’t know where to begin. _

_Firstly. I know you’re going to hate me. More than you’ve ever hated me before. But in time you’ll realize this is the best thing for you. For both of us. You deserve to be with someone that you truly love and we both know that wasn’t me. I broke your heart enough times and we spent so long apart. We were in love with the memory of us. I think you stopped loving me a long time ago and that’s okay. Even if I never stopped loving you. Even if I’ll never stop loving you. It’s okay. Because one day you will find peace and knowing that you are okay and well. That’s good enough for me. I did my part. I brought you back and that’s all you needed me for. I see that now. _

_Last night was incredible. So incredible. I don’t regret it for one single second. I know we were both drunk and that’s the only reason you slept with me but it’s the last memory I have and I will cherish it forever. And since our forever is literally forever believe me when I say that. _

_There will never be a day where I won’t think of you. Even if we never cross paths again you will always be a part of me. You have made me become a better person and I will always carry that with me. But if on the off chance we do see each other again. I will smile at you and remember everything we have shared. I know what we had was real. It was real love. It was true love. Once upon a time it was. We had the kind of love that people write songs and sonnets about. No matter what happens no one can take that away from us. Even if you fell out of love along the way, what we had was special. Please know that. _

_Leaving you is so hard. I wish I could be strong enough to stay by your side even if we weren’t together but you know how selfish I am. I can’t. If I can’t be with you in that way, I’m too selfish to be with you in any other way. But I know you’ll be okay. You have Hope and Lizzie. They both love you with everything they have. They are your family and you’re so lucky to have people that care about you that much. Cherish them. _

_So, in the envelope there’s a ring. A ring you would recognize. It’s from Caroline. When you turned your humanity back on the first thing, I did was visit your mother. She thanked me for everything I did to help you and in that moment I knew. I knew I wanted to marry you one day. So, I asked for her blessing and she gave it to me in a heartbeat. That was quite possibly the best day of my life until that night. You broke my heart and said you didn’t feel that way about me anymore. I still held onto the ring in hope that you were lying. That you made a mistake but now I see that wasn’t true. And it’s okay. You’ll find someone that you love them as much as they love you and I hope they’ll put that ring on your finger. You deserve so much happiness, Jo. _

_So, I know you’re going to be so mad at me and probably tear up this letter or light it on fire. We all know fire is your thing. But I ask one thing. As much as all of this hurts, please baby. Don’t turn your humanity off again. Your humanity is who you are. If you don’t have your humanity what do you have? You love and care so much and you need your humanity to survive. Plus, you remember what happened last time. Don’t let that happen again. I know you’re much stronger than that. So, hate me all you want but that’s the only thing I ask of you. Don’t turn it off. For me. _

_I love you, Josie Saltzman. More than I have ever loved anyone. _

_Don’t forget me. _

_Penelope. _

Josie finished reading the letter and all she could do was sob. Landon and Jed made their way to Josie’s side. They knew not to approach too quickly. She needed her space but they were there for when she needed her. After minutes of crying Josie finally stopped and looked up at Landon. Who was in tears as well.

“She left thinking I never loved her… But I did. I loved her so much. I do love her.” Josie said through her tears.

“I know.” Landon nodded.

Josie started to shake her head and more tears fell from her eyes. This was the moment Landon knew he had to comfort Josie and that’s what he did. He wrapped his arms around her and let Josie cry to him for as long as she wanted to. Which ended up being all night. But there’s one promise Josie knew she could keep.

She would never forget Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back xD
> 
> So I don't know if you guys know but I was in a car accident and injured my arm badly so I wasn't able to write anything but I'm okay now which is why you guys have this chapter.
> 
> I promised there would be angst lmaooo how funny would it be if I ended the fic here SKSKKS. kidding.
> 
> This is a way of extending the fic even more but don't worry we will get that endgame eventually. hopefully.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the nice comments :)
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @perriesaltz <3


	18. Memories

**March 13th 2022 **

Josie was sitting in witch class, waiting for the class to be over. Don’t get me wrong she loved learning new spells and getting stronger with her magic but like any other young teenager she just wanted class to be over. Lizzie was no help either. Josie was stuck doing all the work while Lizzie texted this guy she was crushing on. Josie couldn’t keep up at this point. She liked someone new every week. Usually Josie didn’t have a problem with it but when it means she has to do all the work. It got annoying.

Only five more minutes until class was over. Josie was counting down the minutes. She just couldn’t wait to get out of there. It had been a long morning and truthfully Josie was feeling pretty hungry. Emma is a great teacher and everything she’s saying makes sense but Josie just didn’t want to be in class right now.

The bell finally rang and Josie was obviously the first person out of her seat. She was almost running out of class but then she bumped into someone. She wasn’t looking where she was going and she fell on the ground. Josie then noticed she bumped into a girl and made her drop her books all over the floor. Josie looked at the girl and she had never seen her before. She had to be new. Josie pretty much knew everyone that came to the school since her parents owned it but she hadn’t seen this girl before. All Josie thought was that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had long brown curly hair that sat perfectly on her shoulders. She had beautiful green eyes and Josie had noticed she had a nose piercing. Josie knew no one that had a nose piercing at 14. This girl was badass.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Josie finally said.

The girl stared at Josie for a few seconds and Josie thought she would be very mad. I mean of course she would be. Josie made her drop her books everywhere but to her surprise the girl just formed a smile. And Josie thought that smile was so gorgeous.

“It’s okay.” The girl smiled.

Josie didn’t know why but her heart was beating so fast. She never felt like this before and this only happened when this girl smiled at her. Josie wondered why this was happening. But before she could think more about that she picked up the girl’s books and gave them back to her.

“I think that’s all of them.” Josie nodded.

“Thank you.” The girl smiled again.

“Sorry, are you like new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?” Josie asked.

“So, you’re saying you’d notice me if I wasn’t new?” The girl let out a laugh.

Josie had never heard a laugh like that. The sound was so beautiful and she had no idea why she was feeling all these things.

“Who wouldn’t notice you?” Josie smiled.

The girl softly smiled at what Josie just said.

“Yeah. It’s my first day. And of course, I had to drop my books in front of the prettiest girl at school.” The girl smiled at Josie.

All Josie could do was blush. This girl called her pretty. People she only just met never called her pretty. But this girl did. The girl kept smiling at Josie and Josie was lost for words she didn’t know what to say.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around then?” The girl smiled as she turned around walking out of the classroom.

“Wait!” Josie yelled.

The girl turned around still having a smile on her face.

“I never got your name.” Josie said softly.

The girl let out a little laugh.

“My name is Penelope.” Penelope smiled.

“That’s pretty. You don’t want to know what mine is?” Josie asked confused.

“I’ll learn it eventually. I’m sure this won’t be the last time we see each other. We have witch class together remember?” Penelope smirked.

“Right.” Josie smiled.

Penelope smiled at Josie one last time and started to walk out of the classroom. Josie had almost forgot why she wanted to leave the classroom and she didn’t even feel hungry anymore. All she could think about was this girl. And with that note she knew witch class may become one of her favourite classes.

**xxx**

**April 20th 2030 **

Josie couldn’t help but think of the memory of the first time she met Penelope. The moment that changed her life forever. It had been a week since Penelope had left and the pain, she was feeling hadn’t got any better. It’s actually gotten worse. The more time Josie spent away from Penelope the more heartbroken she felt and there was nothing she could do about it. Penelope didn’t want to be found and she made it almost impossible to find her. Josie was just left with a broken heart.

Hope had walked into Josie’s room and could see spells all over the floor. All kinds of location spells and Hope knew exactly why Josie had them. She let out a big sigh and Josie heard her. She knew she was there.

“No luck huh?” Hope sadly smiled.

“It’s like she’s disappeared. There’s no trace of her anywhere. Like she never existed.” Josie said, tears forming in her eyes.

“She doesn’t want to be found.” Hope softly said.

“But if she just knew that I loved her. That I still love her. She’d come back. She’d come home. To me.” Josie whispered.

“I know Jo…” Hope sighed.

Josie couldn’t help but softly cry. It’s all she had left. She had been crying for the last week and she was almost out of tears. She would do anything to get Penelope back. To see her one last time but like Hope said. Penelope doesn’t want to be found and Josie had to accept that. Even though that was the last thing she wanted.

“Erase it.” Josie looked up at Hope.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Erase my memory of Penelope. All of them.” Josie said with tears still in her eyes.

“Jo… You don’t know what you’re saying.” Hope tried to make sense of the situation.

“Hope. You’ve heard me cry every night for a week now. It’s not going to get better. I’m a vampire remember? I have to live forever and I can’t live like this. Not without her. So, I need you to erase that I ever loved Penelope.” Josie nodded.

“Josie... This isn’t what you want. You love Penelope. She’s gone but if you don’t have the memories what do you have?” Hope asked.

“At least my heart won’t be shattered. It physically hurts me, Hope. I can’t deal with it any longer. You’re a tribrid. I know you can do it.” Josie said.

“It doesn’t matter if I can do it. You’re going to regret this. What if Penelope comes back and you don’t even remember you loved her?” Hope asked again.

“She’s not coming back. I need you to do this Hope. As my best friend.” Josie cried some more.

“That’s not fair.” Hope had tears in her eyes too.

“Look I know you can’t actually erase the complete memory of her but you can erase that I ever loved her. If you erase my feelings for her I know I can get through it. I need this pain to be gone.” Josie begged.

Hope let out a big sigh. All she could see was her best friend crying in front of her and she has been for days. She knew how much Josie was hurting but she didn’t know if she had it in her heart to erase the person Josie loved more than anything. On the other hand Josie was begging her and Hope didn’t know how to say no to her.

“Can I think about it?” Hope asked.

“Okay.” Josie nodded.

Hope let out a big sigh and wrapped her arms around Josie. Josie needed her best friend and cried in her arms. She was sick of crying but she couldn’t help it. Losing Penelope is more painful than Josie could have ever imagined. Which is why she needed Hope to do this. Loving Penelope only caused her pain.

**xxx**

Hope had walked into her room and saw Lizzie lying in their bed with a book laid on top of her. She must have fell asleep while reading and this just put a smile on Hope’s face. Hope picked up the book and placed it on the night stand. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Lizzie made some noises and Hope realized she probably woke her up.

“I’m sorry babe. Go back to sleep.” Hope whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Lizzie asked, still with her eyes closed.

“There’s nothing wrong.” Hope said.

“Don’t lie to me.” Lizzie softly said.

“How could you know something is wrong? Your eyes are still closed.” Hope shrugged.

“You think I need to open my eyes to know something is wrong with you? Please.” Lizzie opened one eye.

Hope just smiled but immediately dropped her smile as she was thinking about what Josie asked her.

“Josie asked me something.” Hope softly said.

“What did she ask you?” Lizzie opened her eyes and sat up properly.

“She wants me to erase her feelings of Penelope. That she ever loved her.” Hope had tears just thinking about it.

“What? Is she serious?” Lizzie asked.

“Liz. Listen.” Hope said quietly.

Josie was in the next room and if they tried hard enough, they could hear Josie crying in her sleep. She did this every single night.

“Josie’s crying in her sleep.” Lizzie nodded.

“She has since Penelope left. It’s been a week now and she hasn’t stopped. There’s nothing you and I can do for her… Unless.” Hope finally said.

“Hope. You can’t do this. What if Penelope comes back? What if Josie regrets this? Erasing someone’s memory is never a good thing.” Lizzie looked at Hope.

“I have to. Because if I don’t do this, we could lose her again. What if she turns her humanity off? We barely survived last time and the only reason we got her back was because of Penelope. We don’t have her this time. I have to do this.” Hope said with tears in her eyes.

“I know.” Lizzie nodded. Lizzie leaned over to Hope and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“What was that for?” Hope smiled.

“You’re amazing. And I love you.” Lizzie nodded.

“I love you too.” Hope looked at her girlfriend with a soft smile.

“Do whatever you have to do for Josie. We can’t lose her again.” Lizzie said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Hope wiped Lizzie’s tear with her thumb and looked straight into her eyes.

“I know Liz. I know.” Hope nodded.

Hope and Lizzie looked at each other and crawled back into bed. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie and nothing felt as safe as being in her arms. They were about to fall asleep but Lizzie said one last thing.

“You know Josie is never going to be the same right? Penelope was a huge part of her life. Her first love. She’s the girl that gave her hope. She’s one of the light things she had before everything went to shit. Before the merge. Erasing that part of her. It’s going to affect the person she is now.” Lizzie mumbled.

“I know.” Hope nodded.

Hope looked up at the ceiling and she knew in her heart that this wasn’t the right thing to do. That this would change Josie. But Lizzie didn’t see the way Josie looked at her. She was begging her to do this. She needed Hope to do it. And Hope would do anything for her best friend. Even if it changed her completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I know it's been a long ass time since I last updated and some of you probably thought I gave up on this fic but I would never. 
> 
> I really hope you like this update! It's probably not going the direction you all thought lmaooo. But let's see. It's the best way I can think of extending this fic as much as possible.
> 
> Thank you all for giving me the best feedback I can't wait to read all your comments <3


	19. Erased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know it's been like 5 months since my last update. I'm sorry I kinda abandoned this story but today I was going through my emails and saw a few comments that people wanted me to continue and then I posted it on Twitter and even more people there wanted me to continue. So here I am. I suddenly had inspiration for this story and this might be the most painful chapter yet and that's saying something since I killed Penelope SKSNFM. Btw, this chapter is heavily inspired by the scene between Alaric and Elena in 6x02 of TVD.

Josie knew that this could be the biggest mistake of her life. Erasing Penelope Park. Erasing the love of her life but she also knew she couldn’t live with the pain of losing her. She was immortal. She couldn’t imagine a never-ending life without Penelope so the only logical thing to do was erase her memories. Erase her memories of Penelope. Erase her memories of ever falling in love with Penelope.

Hope had walked into Josie’s room and she had a worried look on her face. Josie knew that this was something Hope definitely didn’t want to do but she also knew that Hope would do anything for her. Maybe this was Josie being selfish. But as long as she didn’t turn her humanity off again, this was the only option.

“As your best friend Jo, I need to ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this?” Hope asked nervously.

“I’m sure, Hope. Erase them all.” Josie nodded.

Hope paused for a moment and eventually nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her best friend’s mind.

“Okay so this isn’t going to be easy.” Hope looked at Josie.

“I know.” Josie said.

“And it’s going to be time consuming.” Hope nodded.

“I don’t care. I need this.” Josie was almost begging.

Hope nodded and started explaining the process of erasing Josie’s memories.

“Josie, I know this is going to be painful to talk about it but for this to work I need you to be honest with me. We are going to dive into your subconscious and pick out key memories of Penelope that changed you. Are you okay to talk about these memories?” Hope asked.

Josie paused. She knew she needed to do this but to actually talk about important memories she shared with Penelope… She wasn’t ready for that.

“…I am.” Josie eventually said.

Hope nodded.

“Okay, firstly. Who is Penelope Park?” Hope asked.

“She was my girlfriend. And I loved her.” Josie nodded.

“When did you first meet her?” Hope asked again.

Josie paused before answering her question.

“I was in high school. I was 14. I was in witch class and I was so eager to get out of that class. I stared at the clock so many times and when the bell finally rang, I sprinted out of the class and I bumped into someone. I bumped into Penelope, dropping all my books on top of her.” Josie had tears in her eyes.

“And what was she like?” Hope asked.

“She was so beautiful. But not only that. She was honestly like someone I had never met before. She had this amazing energy about her. She had a nose piercing which was super attractive and she had an energetic smile.” Josie nodded.

“How did she make you feel?” Hope asked.

“Like I was walking on air. I literally dropped my books in front of her and she treated me with so much dignity and respect. And the way she looked at me… She looked right into my soul. Like we were always meant to cross paths.” Josie said with tears in her eyes.

Hope paused before starting the process of the compulsion.

“You were in witch class and you sprinted out of the room when the bell rang. You didn’t run into anyone and you definitely didn’t drop your books in front of Penelope.” Hope said.

“I didn’t drop my books in front of Penelope.” Josie nodded.

“Are you okay? Hope asked.

Josie nodded.

**xxx**

“Okay Jo. What was the moment you started to develop true feelings for Penelope?” Hope asked.

“Our first kiss. It had been a month after we met for the first time and we shared looks here and there but we never had any conversations. Not anything real. I went to the kitchen looking for a midnight snack and the next thing I knew Penelope was standing across the room.” Josie had a half smile thinking about that memory.

**xxx**

“What are you doing here?” Josie asked.

“The kitchen doesn’t just belong to you, Saltzman.” Penelope giggled.

That laugh. Josie didn’t know why but every time she heard it her heart skipped a beat. That can’t be normal right?

“I was just getting a packet of crisps. I’ll be going.” Josie nodded.

“Do I scare you off that easily?” Penelope moved closer to Josie.

“No, it’s just-” Josie nervously said.

This put a smile on Penelope’s face.

“You could stay.” Penelope softly said.

Penelope was standing barely an inch from Josie. She was staring right into her soul just like she did when they first met. Josie’s heart was practically beating outside her chest. She didn’t know what to do.

“I should be going. Lizzie needs me-” Josie tried to say.

“Are you scared of being alone with me?” Penelope asked.

“No.” Josie started to look into Penelope’s eyes.

“Then prove it.” Penelope smirked.

That smirk was something else. It made Josie feel so many things but to her better judgement she started to walk away. Leaving Penelope alone in the room. Well that’s what she thought.

Penelope grabbed Josie’s arm and pulled her back in. Before Josie knew it, Penelope’s lips were touching hers. She had never had a first kiss before and she definitely didn’t think it would be stolen but here she was. Not giving a damn.

Josie had read many books and how kisses were supposed to be like but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. She literally had butterflies in her stomach, it’s like she didn’t know how to breathe. But in a good way.

Eventually, Penelope slowly pulled away. She had a smile on her face when she saw that she left Josie speechless.

“Not so scared now?” Penelope smiled.

“Why did you do that?” Josie asked.

“Because Saltzman. You deserve to be kissed by someone that’s crazy about you.” Penelope looked at Josie.

Penelope left Josie alone in the kitchen to think about her feelings.

Josie was literally speechless. She had never seen this side of Penelope before. It was always flirty banter and being in between her and Lizzie’s petty arguments. But for the first time she could finally admit that she had feelings for Penelope Park and there was nothing she could do about that.

**xxx**

“She kissed me and told me that I deserved to be kissed. No one had ever done that. No one had ever seen me the way she did. That was the moment I truly accepted my feelings for her.” Josie said trying not to cry.

“You went into the kitchen and got your midnight snack. Penelope did not walk into the kitchen. You left the kitchen and went to go find Lizzie. You did not kiss Penelope.” Hope firmly said.

“I did not kiss Penelope.” Josie nodded.

“Who is Penelope Park?” Hope asked.

“She was my girlfriend and I loved her.” Josie sighed.

Hope paused.

“How long is this going to take?” Josie asked annoyed.

“As long as it takes Jo.” Hope tried to be delicate.

Josie nodded.

**xxx**

“What was the moment you fell in love with Penelope?” Hope asked.

“When I gave her my necklace. We had been dating for a while and I knew things were getting serious between us. I wanted to give her the necklace as a token of my love for her. To prove to her that she was the one for me. She told me she loved me and I told her I loved her too.” Josie started to form tears again.

“You did not give Penelope any necklace. No one told anyone they loved them.” Hope was firm.

“No one told anyone they loved them.” Josie repeated.

“Who is Penelope Park?” Hope asked again.

“She was my girlfriend and I loved her.” Josie said with annoyance.

“WHY ISN’T THIS WORKING?” Josie yelled.

“You weren’t being truthful.” Hope nodded.

“Truthful? I’m spilling my guts out to you and you think I’m lying?” Josie couldn’t believe Hope.

“That wasn’t the moment you loved Penelope.” Hope softly said.

“IT WAS!” Josie yelled.

“No, it wasn’t, Jo.” Hope nodded.

“We literally said we loved each other that day. I wouldn’t lie to you about that!” Josie cried.

“I know. You may have said you loved each other but that wasn’t the exact moment you fell in love with Penelope.” Hope tried to be sincere.

“Then what was?” Josie asked.

“You tell me.” Hope said.

“I think this was a mistake.” Josie turned around.

As much as Hope wanted to stop, she knew Josie still wanted to do this so she put her feelings aside and tried one more time.

“Think about it, Josie! Think about that moment that you knew this person was special to you. Somebody that you had feelings for. That you loved. That you could see those feelings going on forever. Trust me, you never forget it.” Hope got Josie’s attention.

Josie turned around and stared at Hope and she knew what moment she was talking about. The moment she couldn’t stand to lose her.

“Okay.” Josie looked at Hope.

“Okay.” Hope nodded.

“It was the day she left the Salvatore School. We had shared two kisses before this but nothing more. We were ex-girlfriends. She hated Lizzie. She broke my heart. I was supposed to hate her. But I couldn’t. No matter what I tried I could never hate her.” Josie formed tears again.

“And?” Hope asked.

“And she spent the whole day trying to convince me to give her a reason to stay. To put myself first. To do something because I wanted to do it, for once. She hated Miss Mystic Falls but she learnt the whole dance routine because she knew how much I loved it. Sure, she was obnoxious and selfish, reading our diaries and convincing MG to be my partner but there was something different about her that day. She really meant every word she was trying to say to me but I realised it too late.” Josie continued.

“Too late?” Hope asked.

“Too late. I read her letter and tried to stop her. Luckily, she hadn’t left the Salvatore School yet. She gave me my journal. I didn’t know it at the time but what she did for me was the most selfless thing she has ever done.” Josie started to cry.

“What did she do?” Hope asked.

“She broke my heart. She broke our relationship just so I could have the chance of living a long life. For months lived with being the bad guy. With thinking that I hated her. Just so I could live. We touched our foreheads together and we kissed. Everything was happening too fast. I couldn’t process any of it but then she told me she loved me. That she loved me with all of her heart. I looked into her eyes and I knew she meant it. I knew she meant every single word. And…” Josie could barely get the words out.

“And?” Hope asked.

“That was the moment I knew I loved her. Like truly, deeply, completely, head over heels loved her.” Josie nodded.

Hope paused because she knew this was the moment, they needed to erase Josie’s memories of Penelope.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I need to ask you again Jo. Because once I do it, it can’t be reversed.” Hope was nervous.

“I’m sure. Do it.” Josie nodded, wiping away her tears.

Hope looked directly into Josie’s eyes one last time.

“Penelope left the school. You didn’t stop her. You didn’t kiss her. You didn’t say goodbye.” Hope almost had tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t say goodbye.” Josie repeated.

Hope looked into Josie’s eyes and she could see something was different. The light in her eyes was gone.

“Who is Penelope Park?” Hope asked one last time.

“She was a girl at my school. A stranger.” Josie nodded.

“A stranger.” Hope softly said.

**xxx**

The erasure of Penelope Park in Josie’s mind was done. All she knew about Penelope was that they went to the same school together. Not that she loved her. That all disappeared and Hope didn’t know how to feel about that. Just looking at Josie she knew something had changed about her but it was better than the alternative.

Hope left Josie in her room to sleep it off and honestly, she needed to get a drink of water. It literally took hours to completely erase Josie’s mind of Penelope and she just wanted to rest. Hope pressed the tap and placed a glass underneath the filter. She started to have a drink of the water and suddenly she felt hands gently placed on her shoulder. She knew exactly who it was.

“How did it go?” Lizzie asked.

“Not good, Liz. Not good at all.” Hope softly said.

Hope turned around to face Lizzie and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“But she has us.” Lizzie nodded.

“She has us.” Hope smiled.

Lizzie leaned in and gave Hope a soft kiss. Lizzie’s kiss was honestly like home to Hope. No one else could make her feel this safe.

Hope and Lizzie pulled away from each other as they heard a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Hope asked.

“Not that I know of. You?” Lizzie was confused.

“No.” Hope shook her head.

Hope and Lizzie were confused to why someone would be knocking on their door at this hour. They walked over to the door and Hope opened it slowly. When Hope realised who was at the door, she dropped her glass smashing it to pieces. Lizzie was just as shocked to see, Penelope Park at their door.

“Penelope…” Lizzie softly said.

“Hey. Could I speak to Josie?” Penelope asked.

Hope and Lizzie were speechless. They didn’t know what to say. How could they tell Penelope that Josie had no memory of her? That she was a stranger to her.

That she was erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was a lot. I know it's not canon for Hope to be able to compel since she hasn't activated her vampire side in my story but I made an exception. In my fic since she's a tribrid. That's her blood. I gave her the abilities to compel vampires. It's definitely not canon but I wanted to make this happen. I really tried to go into detail with the memories, including as much detail as I could. Even including a little flashback of their first kiss (that would have been the cutest first kiss). And truthfully it was painful to write lmao. Also that cliffhanger at the end? Were you expecting that? Oops. Things are definitely going to get interesting.
> 
> I definitely have inspiration to continue this so please let me know what you think about this! I'm so sorry again about the long ass hiatus. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.


	20. Photobooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this is definitely a quicker update than planned lmao.  
This chapter is in Penelope's POV. It's basically her mindset during the time she was away and what convinces her to come back to Mystic Falls.

**April 18th 2030 **

It had been almost a week since Penelope left Josie behind. Since she left the love of her life behind. She knew there were hundreds of reasons to stay with Josie. To hear her laugh one more time. To see her smile. To feel her touch. To gaze into those beautiful brown eyes. To have her in her life forever. Almost every reason was worth staying for except one. Josie didn’t feel the same way as Penelope did.

Well that’s what Penelope thought.

Penelope thought she was doing the right thing for once. Letting Josie go for real this time. Finally, she had nothing holding her back. No ex-girlfriend. Nothing to stop her from living her life to the fullest. It literally broke Penelope’s heart in two to think about Josie with anyone else because even if Josie didn’t love her anymore, Penelope still did.

All Penelope wanted was for Josie to be happy and as long as Penelope stayed, that would never happen. Josie had to find someone that she loved as much as Penelope loved her. That was the only way Josie would truly be happy and Penelope was willing to sacrifice that for her. Even if it meant never seeing her again.

Penelope thought about the last moment she shared with Josie probably a hundred times. She may have been drunk but she remembered everything.

How Josie tasted.

How Josie touched her.

How Josie kissed her.

How Josie held her.

How being with Josie in that way again was nothing she could ever experience.

Sure, Penelope has had sex with many other girls and guys. It was a way of losing herself in the memory of Josie Saltzman but every time something was missing. There was never anything missing with Josie. It’s like she was finally complete. Like two puzzle pieces. Fitting together. Josie and Penelope were a match and Penelope was reminded of that again when they spent the night together.

But as much as Penelope wanted that to still be true, she knew that night was very different for Josie. For Penelope it was the start of something and for Josie it was the end.

Well that what’s Penelope thought.

Days went past and Penelope kept questioning herself if leaving was the right thing to do. She left Josie. She left Landon. She left Jed. She even left Hope and Lizzie. She left everyone and everything behind and Penelope was starting to regret it.

Penelope kept thinking about what she was giving up.

Landon.

Her best friend. Her brother. No one understood her in the way he did. He saw her for who she was, flaws and all. He always supported her no matter what. Literally through every single thing Penelope went through, she had him by her side.

Jed.

Her other best friend. At first, he was just a guy. Her roommate. Then he started dating Landon and she felt like a third wheel half the time but that was before she really got to know Jed. When Penelope got to know Jed, he became such an important person in her life. Like yes, Landon was her best friend but Jed knew Penelope in a different way. He was able to get through to her better than anyone and she was giving him up too.

Hope.

So, Penelope and Hope were never besties. They kind of had this love hate kinda relationship. They annoyed the hell out of each other but they were also attracted to each other. Not that they would ever go there or anything but they admitted they had the hots for each other. It made a good friendship. Ever since Penelope had returned to Mystic Falls, one of the things she was thankful for was Hope Mikaelson. She became important to her and Penelope never thought that would ever happen.

Lizzie.

Now this was a tough one. Penelope hated Lizzie in high school and it’s not like it was a one-sided thing. Lizzie hated her too. They never got along. They couldn’t see eye to eye on anything... Except Josie Saltzman. They hated each other for a long time but they grew up. They took time away from each other and when Lizzie needed Penelope she called. And Penelope answered. They put their issues aside for the love of the same girl they both share. Penelope even thought they became friends in the end. But she left so she was never able to know for sure.

Josie….

Jojo.

There weren’t enough words to describe what she meant to her. They went from strangers to lovers to ex-girlfriends to enemies to enemies who make out with each other to strangers to enemies again to lovers who have sex when their drunk to strangers for the last time. There was no one that hurt Penelope the way Josie did. But there was also no one that loved Penelope the way Josie did. They both hurt each other and Penelope knew she wasn’t innocent in this. In fact, she did most of the hurting but love was messy. It was complicated. And my god, weren’t Penelope and Josie complicated.

They went through so much together. So much pain but so much love. It was a good mix of both. Penelope will never forget the moments of love that Josie gave her. From the moment they first met and she dropped her books on top of her. Or their first kiss. Penelope had stolen Josie’s first kiss and it was selfish of her but the way Josie had kissed Penelope back, she knew she wanted her to. Josie wanted Penelope to kiss her and that was shown on the expression on her face. All the months they dated. The stolen kisses before class. The dates. All the times Josie had waited for Penelope to get out of class. All the hand holding. Walking down the hallways together, as a couple. The first “I love you”. The presents. The necklace.

Penelope remembered it all.

But Penelope also remembered the pain. All the pain that came with loving Josie Saltzman.

This all started when Penelope was getting serious with Josie. When Penelope started to realise just how much Jose had to co-depend on Lizzie. How Josie put Lizzie above everything. Above her thoughts. Above her hobbies. Above her interests. Above her relationships. And most of all, above herself.

This was a problem for Penelope. It didn’t matter what she did or said, Josie would always put Lizzie above everything because that’s who she was. She cared too much. And Penelope being who she is, couldn’t take it anymore. Especially when she found out about the merge.

Penelope had to do the one thing she swore to herself that she would never do.

Break Josie Saltzman’s heart.

In order for Josie to survive, Penelope had to break the heart of the girl she loved most in the world. Of the person she loved most. Penelope had spent months noticing that Josie would always put Lizzie above herself so the only way Penelope thought she could save Josie was becoming something she would hate. That she would despise. Her worst enemy.

Penelope had broken Josie’s heart, leaving her in shambles.

There were many times where Penelope just wanted to break. She couldn’t take it. The way Josie would look at her. With such heartbroken eyes and expressions like “why?”. But Penelope pushed those feelings aside and made sure she became the bad guy. The person Josie would hate so she would finally start to put herself first.

This started with kissing MG, which got a reaction out of Josie. Then it led to making every witch in the school vote for Josie to be the head of the witch council. So, Josie would have a say on what happens to her life. Then Penelope begging Josie to put herself first. This included her birthday. Penelope kissed Josie, hoping that she still felt the same way about her. Then Josie kissed Penelope back. Which is what Penelope wanted because well it was Josie. But mainly so Josie was doing something for herself. Then it came down to the last day they spent with each other, as teenagers. Penelope spent the whole day trying to convince Josie to do one thing. Just one thing for herself and when Josie couldn’t do that Penelope accepted defeat. That there was honestly nothing she could do for the girl she loved. She had to leave Josie and let her figure that out on her own, without Penelope getting in the way of that.

And that was only the beginning.

Penelope had come back to Josie, years later. But to Penelope’s surprise, Josie had her humanity off. Now, this was a mixture of emotions. There was hate there of course, but there was also a lot of sexual tension. Like there always was between them.

But Penelope never gave up on the thought of making her way back to Josie. Not when she learnt she had her humanity off. Not when Josie destroyed their necklace into pieces. Not when Penelope literally died so the real Josie could return. Even if that meant she would never see her again.

And definitely not when Josie broke Penelope’s heart.

But the moment Penelope gave up was when they slept together. Drunk. Penelope couldn’t control the urges she had around Josie Saltzman sober, let alone drunk. From what Penelope could remember it was the best night she had had in a long time. She was with the love of her life in a way she thought she would never be again and it was better than she could have ever imagined.

She felt so many things.

Passion. Lust. Anger. Emotion. Devotion. Angst. Love.

She felt it all.

But after that night she knew that was it. That was the last time she would ever be with Josie in that way because Josie just didn’t love her that way anymore.

Penelope believed Josie still loved her in a way that she could but it wasn’t the way Penelope wanted to be loved, which caused her to leave. To leave her behind.

And on this day Penelope was questioning whether it was the right decision to have made or not.

Thinking about Josie, brought a tear out of Penelope’s eyes. She knew she would always love Josie. She was her first love and she will be her last. For however long she shall live but letting her go was the right thing to do.

It was the only thing to do.

There was a nice breeze coming through the window, that reached Penelope’s table. All of a sudden, a photograph was made visible to Penelope’s eyes. A photograph that she had almost forgotten. Well four photographs to be exact. It was a photobooth portrait from years ago.

**xxx**

“So, we’re never watching Twilight ever again.” Penelope shrugged.

“Why not?” Josie was shocked.

“Maybe because it’s a cringey vampire film made for humans. Our vampires don’t sparkle.” Penelope eye rolled.

“Sparkling vampires would be nice.” Josie laughed.

“Are you for real?” Penelope glared.

“Come on, it’s a series. We have to know how it ends.” Josie nodded.

Penelope looked at Josie and all she could see was her shy smile. It made her feel things in ways nothing else could.

“Well how does it end?” Penelope asked.

“Now, that would spoil the surprise.” Josie poked her tongue at Penelope.

Before Penelope could counter Josie with a sarcastic phrase, she had grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the other side of the hallway.

“Look.” Josie smiled.

Penelope had looked over to where Josie was pointing and it was a small photobooth that cheesy couples use to take photos together. Each portrait had about four photos each.

“Yes?” Penelope asked with annoyance.

“Let’s do it.” Josie nodded.

“There’s no way I’m doing some cheesy thing made for humans.” Penelope shrugged.

“Not even for me?” Josie asked with her puppy eyes.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” Penelope looked at Josie.

“No, you don’t.” Josie kissed Penelope’s hand.

Penelope rolled her eyes before Josie had dragged her into the photobooth. It was quite cosy for such a small space.

For the first photo, they did a nice smile.

For the second photo, Penelope looked annoyed and Josie kissed her cheek.

This brought a smile on Penelope’s face. Maybe she didn’t hate the idea of this cheesy thing.

For the third photo, Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie and they smiled at the camera looking so much in love.

Josie and Penelope’s eyes had locked on each other and they both knew what was going to happen for the last photo.

Josie went in for a kiss and Penelope didn’t stop her.

The camera had taken the photo of their kiss and Penelope had pulled away, not losing eye contact though. Josie stared into Penelope’s eyes and then at her lips.

After a couple of seconds, they both went in for another kiss and this one was much more passionate. Josie had wrapped her hands around Penelope’s waist and neck. While Penelope had her hand going through Josie’s hair. Never breaking the kiss. This kiss felt like fireworks. Never-ending fireworks. It felt like it could go on forever and, in that moment, Penelope didn’t want to stop. She tasted Josie’s lips and they tasted a little bit like popcorn but they also tasted like her. Like the girl she was starting to fall in love with.

After some time, Penelope pulled away to take a breath... She blushed because she was embarrassed that she had to stop the kiss just for that.

“Who knew Penelope Park blushed?” Josie smirked.

Penelope smiled and continued to stare at Josie.

“That was…” Penelope started to say.

“The best kiss of your life?” Josie smiled.

“Even better.” Penelope looked at Josie with so much adoration.

Josie looked at the bottom of the photobooth and found the photos that they took. They were disgustingly cute but Penelope didn’t mind. She didn’t mind doing these things when it came to Josie. In fact, being with Josie made her want to do these things.

Penelope and Josie walked hand in hand, out of the cinema on their way back to the Salvatore School.

“It’s a happy ending.” Josie smiled at Penelope.

“I thought so.” Penelope nodded.

**xxx**

Penelope had snapped out of the memory and a tear fell down her face. She didn’t even realise she had been this emotional over the photo until she felt the tear land on her right cheek.

Then all of a sudden it hit her. All the years without Josie. All the years with Josie. It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing. Josie Saltzman was the love of Penelope Park’s life and nothing was ever going to change that.

Penelope had to fight for her.

And that is exactly what she intended to do so she caught the next flight back into Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know present Josie isn't featured in this. Or Hope and Lizzie but I really wanted to dedicate a chapter to Penelope as she hasn't been in the last couple of chapters. I didn't just want her to come back without you guys knowing her mindset on everything. I hope you liked the flashback I used as I feel like an important memory of them would definitely be something to convince her to fight for Josie. I hope you guys like it too!  
Thank you guys for the love I got on the last chapter. You guys are so amazing and it's incredible that you're so invested even though I left you hanging for like 5 months. I'm sorry about that! I promise updates will come much sooner than last time.  
Thank you again!  
Also you can contact me on Twitter at @perriesaltz <3


	21. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
So I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter.  
Like I promised it's super angsty and you'll see Posie finally interact again!  
Hope you enjoy.

“So, am I able to speak to Josie?” Penelope repeated.

Penelope noticed the glances that Hope and Lizzie were giving each other but decided to ignore it.

“Penelope, I think you should come inside.” Hope nodded.

Penelope squinted her eyes as Hope and Lizzie still didn’t answer their question. But it made sense to her. They were mad. Penelope left them without warning of course they wanted to protect Josie so Penelope obliged. She stepped inside their apartment and sat down at the table.

All three of them were sitting at the table in silence. Hope and Lizzie didn’t know what to say and Penelope was just confused more than anything else.

“Can I see Josie now?” Penelope asked again.

“So… a lot has changed since you’ve been gone.” Lizzie looked at Penelope.

Penelope sighed.

“I know. But I want to explain everything if you just let me talk-” Penelope was interrupted.

“Lizzie!” Josie yelled.

And that was it. The moment Penelope heard Josie’s voice. Everything suddenly made sense to her. It was the voice she had been missing all this time.

“I know we’re twins but we can’t share toothbrushes! It’s gross-” Josie stopped when she stepped out of her room and realised that Hope and Lizzie had company.

There was a brunette girl sitting at the table. She was beautiful. Like so beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls Josie had seen. Her eyes were so green. And her curls sat perfectly on her shoulders. It looked perfect. The leather jacket she was wearing matched her eyes. She just looked amazing. She looked so familiar, but Josie couldn’t put a finger on it. But the way she looked at her, it was like she knew her. Like really knew her. But there was so much sadness in her face although Josie had no idea why.

“Sorry... I didn’t realise you had company.” Josie apologised.

Lizzie and Hope let out the biggest sigh because they knew exactly what was going on but Penelope did not. She squinted her eyes at Josie because she was so confused. She was acting like she didn’t even know who Penelope was…

Little did Penelope know.

Penelope decided to step out of her chair and Lizzie was about to stop her but Hope shook her head at her. Penelope had to figure this out one way or another and they couldn’t be the ones to get involved. Not anymore than they already had.

Penelope was still really confused but she stepped closer to Josie.

“Jojo…” Penelope whispered.

“Jojo?” I don’t think anyone has ever called me that before.” Josie looked at Penelope.

Penelope’s heart broke. She had no idea what was going on or what had happened, but the way Josie looked at Penelope. It was like nothing. It was like looking at a ghost. The Josie she knew wasn’t there anymore.

“I like it.” Josie smiled at Penelope.

That smile was even different. Of course Josie looked so pretty when she smiled but it was a different kind of smile. Everything was different.

“Have we met before?” Josie looked at Penelope.

Penelope couldn’t form any words just tears in her eyes.

“Don’t be silly Josie. It’s me.” Penelope still had hope that Josie was playing with her and that she was just mad.

Now Josie was the one that was confused.

“This is Penelope Park.” Hope finally said.

That’s when Penelope shot a look at Hope instantly. Penelope didn’t know what happened but when she looked at Hope she could see guilt on her face but also sadness. There was a lot of sadness.

“Penelope…” Josie finally realised who it was.

Penelope looked at Josie searching for the girl she once knew. The girl she loved. The girl that she imagined spending her whole life with. Just hoping that she was still there. That this was all a dream. That none of this was real.

“Of course! We met in high school.” Josie smiled at Penelope.

“High school…” Penelope repeated to herself.

“Yes! We went to school together. Wow you look great.” Josie smiled again at Penelope.

Penelope couldn’t form any words. Except tears. Tears started to fill up in her eyes but she brushed them off with a smile.

“Well it was nice to meet you, Penelope.” Josie smiled at her one last time before walking back to her room.

Penelope’s heart broke into a million pieces. There was nothing left of her Josie.

Absolutely nothing.

Penelope turned around and looked at Hope and Lizzie who were already standing up with tears also in their eyes.

“Now you two have some explaining to do.” Penelope was firm.

“Pen…” Hope started to say.

“Don’t call me that.” Penelope immediately responded.

The girls paused as they knew this conversation was going to be one of the hardest ones they’re ever going to have.

“What happened?” Penelope insisted.

Lizzie looked at Hope but Hope nodded. She knew she had to be the one to tell Penelope what happened as it was her fault Josie is like this in the first place.

“It’s a long story.” Hope started to say.

“Well I have time since the love of my life doesn’t even know me.” Penelope was cold.

Hope and Lizzie’s faces started to change. That was painful.

Hope took a breath in.

“Look you have to understand…” Hope continued.

“Understand what?” Penelope looked confused.

Hope paused again.

She didn’t expect this to be this hard.

“That Josie was hurting.” Hope said.

Now this hurt Penelope. Penelope now had an image in her head of a hurt Josie and that broke her heart even more than it already was.

“And I had no choice-” Hope was cut off.

_I had no choice. _

That was all Penelope heard.

Penelope looked up and saw Hope standing there. With even more guilt on her face that she had before. All of a sudden there was so much anger inside Penelope and she couldn’t control herself. Especially for what she was going to do next.

Without thinking Penelope used her vampire speed and pushed Hope against the wall using as much force as she could. She knew Hope could take it since she was tribrid and all.

“YOU DID THIS TO HER!” Penelope yelled so loud the whole world could hear her.

“Let her go!” Lizzie ran to her but Penelope didn’t budge.

“Penelope please-” Hope had tears in her eyes, begging her.

Penelope still held her grip tight on the tribrid.

“Have you seen her? It’s like you ripped out all the light in her. There’s nothing now!” Penelope cried out.

“Of course, I’ve seen her!” Hope started to cry.

“Hope you’re her best friend! How could you?” Penelope asked with tears falling from her eyes.

“I had to!” Hope yelled.

“Why? What possible reason could you have?” Penelope stared into Hope’s eyes demanding an explanation.

“BECAUSE YOU LEFT!” Hope let it all out.

Penelope finally let her grip of Hope go and she started to fall backwards, taking small steps. She couldn’t help the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“What?” Penelope whispered.

“She couldn’t handle it Penelope!” Hope was yelling and crying at the same time.

Penelope froze. She couldn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say.

“You left and nothing made sense to her. She was miserable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that low and the only thing she could think of was erasing her memories of you. Because she couldn’t handle living a life without you.” Hope finally said.

Penelope just stared at Hope and then she looked at Lizzie who was also crying. Penelope looked back at Hope.

“Believe me! I tried so many times to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t budge. I had no choice!” Hope yelled.

“You always have a choice!” Penelope yelled back.

“I didn’t and you know it. Because if I didn’t do it she would turn her humanity off again.” Hope sighed.

Penelope looked at Hope. Like really looked at her and she saw how much she was hurting. She lost her best friend and there was still so much guilt on her face.

Then all of a sudden Penelope broke down.

She fell to the ground and started to sob. She cried into her hands letting everything out. The realisation that the girl she loves is gone. That she was never coming back. Penelope couldn't contain her tears and Hope tried to comfort her but Penelope wouldn’t let her.

“So, this is all my fault?” Penelope looked up at Hope, still crying.

Hope paused.

“I didn’t mean that-” Hope tried to say.

“Yeah you did. Josie did this because of me.” Penelope nodded, with tears still falling from her eyes.

“Pen…” Hope softly said.

“This is my fault.” Penelope kept sobbing.

Hope kneeled next to Penelope and tried to be there for her even though nothing was going to make her feel better.

Absolutely nothing.

Penelope didn’t know how long she had been crying for. It was at least hours and she felt like it was never going to stop.

Her worst nightmare didn’t just become true but she was in fact living it.

Josie Saltzman didn’t just forget that she loved Penelope Park.

She forgot who she was.

All she saw was a stranger.

Penelope remembered everything when Josie didn’t remember a thing.

At this point, Penelope had no idea which was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is gonna HURT.  
I'm sorry haha.  
Now things are going to be even more angsty. But Penelope is a fighter and we will see how she fights for Josie in the coming chapters.  
Also next chapter we will have the Penelope and Landon/Jed reunion!  
I really hope you guys like this and thank you all for the comments and kudos I think I have over 900 kudos now that's incredible <3
> 
> You can always contact me on twitter at @perriesaltz x


End file.
